It Started In Dreams
by NeutralShooter
Summary: With Cas and Dean in purgatory and Bobby dead, Sam is left truly alone for the first time in his life. Then to add to his pain he suddenly starts having dreams staring our favorite trickster angel where they have a family together, causing Sam to feel the need to revive the archangel and get some answers. Better description inside (S.8 AU Sabriel and future Destiel)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know it's been a long time but I'm back now and plan on updating all the time! If you have any requests or if you wish to RP just message me because I can't wait to get writing again! Any who here's my favorite story I've done so far thanks to Kahuri from Tumblr. I hope you all have as much fun reading as I've had writing it!**

Description:

_Bobby's dead, Cas and Dean are in Purgatory, and Sam keeps on having strange dreams about a man who looks crazily like the trickster, but doesn't act a thing like the man that Sam used to know. For one thing in the dreams the trickster is kind and loving towards Sam; which makes no sense to the younger Winchester as they were all but enemies up until 10 mins before the angels death at Lucifer's hands and didn't exactly get along. Then there is the fact that Gabriel constantly refers to Sam as "Siege" or Sigyn in a fond tone as if no one meant more to him in that moment then 'Sam'. Over time the dreams always leave him longing for the being he had once proclaimed to hate, as well as confused as why he is always this Sigyn. Unfortunately the one being that could answer his questions is over 2 years dead which leaves Sam with the daunting task of trying to find a way to resurrect the long dead trickster angel in order to get the answers and the love he has begun to so desperately crave._

~An RP betwwen myself and the wonderful Kahuri from Tumblr~

**(I don't own supernatural nor anything close but I now own a pretty new laptop to type fanfiction on so enjoy!)**

* * *

The rain was coming down in torrents as Sam dragged himself out of the Impala towards the latest hotel in a long string of hotels. It had been two weeks, three days, and 12 hours since he had last seen Dean and Cas as the Leviathan dragged them to purgatory along with him.  
Everything seemed dark and grey the last few weeks since he had seen his brother. He was truly alone for the first time in his life. Before he had always had someone to rely on when he needed them but with Bobby dead and with Dean gone he had no one, plus on top of that, there were the dreams that had started cropping up. Dreams that starred a certain dead trickster angel treating him like he was the most important thing in existence. They had started the second day of his solitude and seemed to start as soon as he closed his eyes in exhaustion from the latest string of hunts.

Nodding towards the receptionist Sam barely glanced her way aside from noticing that she was definitely one his brother would have chat up with her long black hair, blue eyes, and shapely frame she screamed Dean's type. Smiling lightly as the woman, Grace, he noticed ironically, bat her eyes at him Sam hurried off toward his room. Locking the door behind him he fell on the bed barely even remembering to kick off his boots and shrug off his coat before allowing his eyes to close and letting the dreams he knew were coming take him in.

When Gabriel first left Heaven and hid himself away as Loki he had been content with just dealing out well deserved justice and not having to feel the emptiness in Heaven that came with Lucifer's absence and Michael's anger. He believed it was all behind him and, for a while, it was. At least until he met her: Sigyn, a Norse goddess with long silver blond hair and gentle gray eyes. She was everything he could want: kind, sweet, witty, and though many thought her submissive she could easily hold her own in any fight. He couldn't stop himself from falling in love with her and eventually after a lot of romancing, a little pleading, and a bit of trickery they were married.

In that marriage Gabriel found himself falling for her even more. When the other gods had him captured and bound, murdering his and Sigyn's twin boys in the process, she was there catching the venom they were using to poison him in order to save him from more pain. She stood loyally by his side through the good, the bad, and even after she found out he was an angel still she was faithful to him. That's why when she was murdered by one of Gabriel's own siblings he swore never again. He closed his heart to everyone and lost himself in his task of hunting other's misdeeds to distract himself from the hole she left in his life.

Gabriel was able to manage for a long time after that too. Never staying too long, never getting attached to anyone. Then just by chance, or so he thought at the time, he found the reincarnation of his late wife. She went by Angrboda then, a feisty warrior who looked nothing like she did before. Despite the long black hair, piercing amber eyes, and blue skin the love and loyalty she showed him was still there. So, though he tried to stay distant she drew him in a way he couldn't resist. When again their relationship ended with both her and their sons dying something in Gabriel broke. The only thing that kept him from completely loosing any shred of love and morality he had left was their daughter who he had been able to protect by hiding her away in the Norse underworld.

Then came the Winchesters. He could tell exactly what they were the moment he saw them, but he couldn't figure out just why Sam's soul felt so familiar. He chalked it up to the fact that he was Lucifer's vessel and left it alone. Once he let them go at that college he assumed that would be that and went back pranking jerks to sooth his pain. It wasn't until he was in a ring of holy oil with Sam was giving him _that_ look, not of pity but of understanding and compassion, that Gabriel realized exactly who the giant Winchester really reminded him of. That was why giving his life for the knuckleheads wasn't a hard choice. He wasn't going to let one of his brothers take her away again, not when he could stop it. The only thing he regretted was not being able to tell Sam the truth.

Coming awake with a scream lodged in his throat Sam sat up, quickly checking that all of the salt lines were intact and the angelic seals remained unbroken before slumping back down onto the bed. He couldn't stop a few tears from falling at the dark images he had just witnessed.

Up until now all of the dreams had been happy and warm. Currently he felt as if his heart had been torn from his chest. Visions of Gabriel tied up in his son's entrails and poison dripping into his eyes from a giant snake danced behind his eyelids drowning out any other thoughts.

Why was he drawn to the trickster so much? He didn't know, but with every passing night his longing to grab the archangel, hold him tight, and never let go kept on building until it was all he could think of. Which, in the end, just brought more pain when Sam reminded himself that the man was almost three years cold.

Taking a shuddering breath Sam once again sat up pulling his duffel bag closer so he could go through the spell he had created that he hoped would revive said trickster angel. If anyone could answer his questions, Gabriel could, and even though it had only been just over two weeks he couldn't take another moment of silence or isolation if he could help it.

Digging through the contents of his bag he gathered the ingredients the spell had called for mixing them in a bowl with his own blood. What was it with blood always being called for Sam mused to distract himself, and cast the spell. For all he knew this could easily kill him but he found he couldn't really bring himself to care. After all, with all his loved ones gone it wasn't like anyone would care.

Gabriel took a deep breath wondering why he was laying on the floor before everything that happened came back to him and he sprung up, nearly crashing into Sam in the process. Spinning around trying to see his back and wings he finally plopped down on the bed.

"I was dead..." He muttered out loud before finally realizing Sam was in the room and straightening up."I hope you're not just bringing me back to clean up your mess again. What happened anyway? Did you guys do it? How long have I been gone?" Gabriel fired off at Sam before pausing with a thoughtful expression, "and where are our bros? I never see you guys apart." He questioned

Sam stumbled back as the angel sprung up and spun around. He had done it! The spell had worked and he wasn't dead! "Gone, they're both gone. Trapped in Purgatory. And it's been almost three years since we ended the apocalypse." Sam spoke in awe unable to believe that he had actually brought Gabriel back to life.

"You're really here? This isn't some sort or dream?" He finally asked still shaken up from his previous dream that evening.

"Purgatory? How..? You know what, I don't want to know right now. Yes, I'm really here though it's sweet to think you're dreaming of me. I hope they've been good ones if you know what I mean." Gabriel said with a smirk and a wink before noticing what the lack of sleep had done to the young Winchester "You don't look like you've been sleeping at all though. Too busy trying to bring Deano back to get any sleep, right? That's why you brought me back isn't it? I'm sorry to say this but even archangels can't just pop into purgatory whenever they like. I can't fetch them for you." He said with a little frown.

Sam shook his head at Gabriel's words, it was just so like the trickster, before shrugging at the angels comment on not sleeping. "I'll sleep when I'm dead. Besides if I slept you wouldn't be here now, plus monsters rest for no one." Sam commented not mentioning the dreams and the questions that were just begging to be answered, at least not yet.

Gabriel smirked at Sam's attitude and gave a little chuckle before deciding to relax on the bed, his arms behind his head. "True enough. So what are we going to be hunting this time? Spirit, demon, maybe a ghoul? Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake now I'm here." He commented snapping himself a lolly pop and shoving it in his mouth before relaxing again.

"You've been back less then five minutes and already a sweet tooth?" Sam commented with a smile before sitting beside the trickster on his bed. "I'm actually in between cases at the moment; not to inflate your already huge ego even more then it already is, but returning you to the land of the living has been my priority these last days."

Relaxing against the headboard beside the trickster Sam closed his eyes smiling as a more happy vision of his dreams flashed before his eyes rather then the nightmare of this evening. He didn't know how to breach the topic of his dreams with Gabriel. He only hoped that he would figure it out sooner rather then later.

Gabriel chuckled as Sam settled in next to him. "I haven't always had a sweet tooth you know. One of my Ex's was a real health nut, like you, she never let me eat candy willingly. She was always worried about me for one reason or another. She said it'll make me fat." Gabriel said a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered Sigyn yelling at him for sneaking a candy bar before dinner one night.

"Sounds like my kind of lady. She was right you know it will make you fat." Sam teased without opening his eyes surprised at how easy and right this all felt."What was she like? I'm just curious." Sam asked a few moments later wondering about this person who would worry so much about a trickster. In Sam's mind it would take a very strong being to truly love someone like Gabriel, despite how close to being in love with the angel he was already, and he didn't feel very strong at all at the moment.

Gabriel snorted but couldn't help but smile at the memories brought up by Sam's words. He debated whether to tell him anything for a moment but one look at the kid's patient expression and Gabriel huffed "She was... stubborn, and bossy. She was the kindest women I've ever met but I knew better then to let myself be fooled by that. You get her angry or mess with someone she cares for and she'd rip you to pieces. And on top of everything else she was beautiful too, straight down to her soul." Gabriel said drifting back to the memories. Then he shook his head clearing them away already knowing how the story ended. "She died protecting me. One of my brothers captured her while looking for me and... She refused to say a word. I did what I could but it wasn't enough to save her." Gabriel said sadly.

Sam opened his eyes when he heard that Sigyn had died protecting the angel, his eyes filling with sympathy for a shared pain. He knew the loss of a loved one far to well. "I'm sorry for your loss. She sounds like she was an amazing woman and judging from the tone of your voice you must have really loved her, must still really love her." He apologized. Ignoring the jealous tug at his heart for what Sigyn still held even in death, Sam reached over and squeezed the angel's shoulder in a companion show of understanding."I know what it's like to love and lose someone for no other reason then because they loved you back and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." Sam continued thinking of Jess and how Azazel killed her for no reason other then to get Sam's attention back on him and hunting.

Gabriel sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it was a long time ago. She wouldn't have wanted me moping." He said then gave Sam an appraising look. "Okay, I told you my story now you get to tell me exactly why you've been working so hard to bring me back from the dead if not to fetch Deano for you. Don't think that I'm not grateful, but you had to have had a reason other then to hear about Sigyn. Don't try to lie either." He said giving Sam a stern look.

Blushing at being put on the spot, he _had_ wanted sooner rather then later, Sam looked down at his hands before speaking. "I've been having these dreams ever since Dean and Cas were lost with Dick Roman, the head Leviathan. At first I thought they were just that, dreams, but they're so vivid. You're always in them and I.."

Sam blushed again at that admission before clearing his throat and carrying on recalling every dream and every instance the trickster called him 'Siege' right up until tonight's nightmare involving Gabriel being tied to the tree with the snake, shuddering as the image flashed before his minds eye and his heart clenching not only at the thought of Gabriel being chained, but also knowing that his children had been slaughtered to bind him.

Gabriel was surprised when Sam blushed at his question, but it was nothing to the shock of finding out Sam had been dreaming of everything that had ever happened between him and Sigyn. Then when Sam mentioned his latest dream Gabriel paled considerably. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I- your dreams are because- the dreams are your past life leaking through to this one. Why they started now, I don't have a clue, but I should be able to stop it. You shouldn't have to deal with any of that. It was bad enough having her there suffering with me and what they did to..." Gabriel's hand tightened into a fist before he took a deep breath and slowly released it. The hurt was tangible in his eyes. "There is nothing I can do about it now. I'll fix you up and then you don't have to deal with me again. I'll talk around maybe I can find someone to help you get your brother back. I'm sorry you've been suffering because of me." He stated.

"Fix me how? There is nothing wrong." Sam stammered as Gabriel told him that these were memories and that's why they were so clear; then something clicked. "Wait if these are memories then does that mean that I was Sigyn, that she is me? Impossible! Why now? Why not when I was in the cage or when Lucifer possessed me?" Sam questioned more to himself then the angel besides him; though it would make tonight's nightmare make more sense and explain why it affected him the way it did.

Gabriel sighed. "I can stop you from having any more of the memories. That's what I meant by fix you up. And yes you are a reincarnation of Sigyn. I don't know why the dreams started now, I don't know why they started at all. I didn't even realize you were her reincarnation until just before I went and got myself killed." Gabriel said his voice trembling slightly. He stood up and started pacing. "You shouldn't remember anything. After I stop the memories I'll have to leave. I've already caused you enough pain as it is!" He growled before continuing to mutter under his breath.

Sam stared at Gabriel as he paced. The archangel looked seriously upset at the thought that he was hurting Sam. "What if I said no? If these are my memories, be it a past life or not, they are mine. What if I want to keep them? Bedsides I didn't revive you just to have you disappear again." Sam spoke conviction in his voice.

Shocked though he may be, he had learned from the best at keeping his emotions hidden, besides it rankled the younger Winchester to no end that there was something he didn't know particularly if it involved his own life.

Gabriel paused in his pacing to look at Sam. The hunter looked half dead from exhaustion and definitely didn't seem to be at the top of his game, yet the determination in his eyes as he spoke was exactly the same as hers. Gabriel wasn't sure whether he wanted to smite the kid or kiss him and it was driving him up a wall. "I can't stop the memories unless you want me too, free will and all that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stay." Gabriel said slowly. He didn't think Sam understood how torn he was about this.

On one hand Sam was everything Gabriel could want- the exact same person he had already fallen for, twice! And it would be so easy for him to do it again. He could have another chance to do things right, fix the mistakes he had made before.

On the other hand Sam was a completely different person, a person that Gabriel was sure still hated him for all the suffering he's caused, not to mention how infuriatingly mortal he was- hunter or not. If Gabriel did let him in then there was a high chance for him to have his heart broken all over again.

Then there was a tiny part of Gabriel that liked Sam as that completely different person and didn't want Sam loving him because of Sigyn's memories. It wanted Sam to care for him for his own reasons.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes for a few minutes thinking over his words and what he really wanted; he could tell that the angel was conflicted- how could he not be when he was talking to the reincarnation of not only a lover but his wife.

This went far deeper then a simple lover. Sigyn had been with him through everything: the good and the bad. They had even had children together and Sam couldn't deny he wanted to learn more about the man the angel had been, could probably be again if he let himself.

On the other side, however, did he really want to possibly lose who he was as the memories came back to the surface?

Opening his eyes again and looking over at the angel in front of him he found he couldn't deny him this, and he couldn't deny that he wanted to know the truth, besides he always had hated people hiding things from him and if he allowed Gabriel to suppress his memories again that's exactly what it would be doing.

"Sorry Gabriel, but no, I want to keep them. They've obviously started coming back for a reason and while I don't know what that reason is yet, it has to be important if they're coming back now; besides I've always hated it when people kept things from me." Sam shrugged smiling lightly hoping to put the angel, and himself, at ease.

Gabriel nodded understanding Sam's reasoning and, focusing on Sam's smile, made a decision of his own. "Okay, fine. Like I said it's your call. And I guess since your keeping the memories I should offer to answer any questions you might have." He spoke feeling a bit calmer since he made up his mind on what he was going to do. "And I guess I'll stay... At least until I figure out a way to bring our brothers back from that wasteland." He mentioned as he sat back down on the bed, still a little unsure.

"Well, let me just say right now, even if I never regain any other memories of our past, I strongly dislike your Norse family. Who could do that to a child? And speaking of children what happened to the others I know simply from reading about your time as Loki that you had at least three more." Sam commented concern in his tone for those that up until now he had never given a second thought to other then in myth and legend.

At the mention of his children Gabriel flinched but after a moment began to speak, "After what happened to Narvi and Vali, the twins, I hunted the ones responsible down and made them regret ever messing with my family. The kids mentioned in the myths: Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Hela weren't born until I hooked up with Angrboda a couple of years after Sigyn died, despite what they say about me cheating on her. I tried to convince Angrboda to hide them, that they weren't safe, but she didn't listen to me. She thought we could protect them ourselves. They were still young when Odin and the other gods decided they wanted to start the end times. I managed to save Hela by sending her to Helheim but Fenny and Jormungandr were killed before I could get back. I- they didn't deserve it. They were just kids, and though it may be hard to believe they never hurt anyone..." Gabriel said his voice breaking a bit. He paused for a moment before continuing, "I visit Hela when I can. She's a lot like Dean personality wise. You'd like her." He finished giving Sam a weak smile.

Sam blanched at the news of the children's deaths. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories for you. We brought you back maybe we can find a way to bring the children back too. No one deserves that to happen to them, particularly not children." Reaching over Sam pulled Gabriel to him in what was supposed to be a reassuring hug designed to comfort both of them.

Gabriel let himself be comforted by Sam and couldn't help but give a half-laugh half-snort at the thought of Sam helping him bring his children back. The image of two little light haired boys arguing over a TV remote while Sam tried to peacefully mediate between them sprung to mind.

"Remind me not to introduce Hela to Dean, then. One of him is enough for anyone. Then again maybe it'll make him make a move on Cas if he thinks he has competition." Sam chuckled at the thought of a female Dean hitting on Cas in front of his brother, all the while going through every spell and ritual he could think of to save the children.

The kids had been dead for centuries and for all he knew the time allotted for resurrection had expired. Simply finding the spell that had resurrected Gabriel had been lucky and a true shot in the dark. That and he had no true tie to Fenrir and Jörmungandr that he knew of, but if it would make the angel smile again like he did in his dreams then it was worth a shot. Besides what did he really have to lose.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile at that. "He should be more worried about her stealing his car. And pie. She might hit on Cas if it'll freak Dean out though... I definitely have to take you to meet her." Gabriel said lighting up at the thought of his little girl. "She's surprisingly bubbly for having to deal with dead people all the time. Always smiling, She's the only one I honestly think I haven't failed miserably. She probably would have smacked me by now for thinking her brother's deaths were my fault. Then she would rant at me about how I did everything I could and their mom should have listened." Gabriel said his normal smirk sliding onto his face for a moment before fading. "She's probably worried sick, what did you say it's been? 3 years? The longest time I've been between visits was 3 months." He said thoughtfully.

Sam laughed outright at the mental image that crocked up at that. Nobody touched the impala and stealing his brothers pie was like signing your own death warrant in his brothers eyes. "I would honestly pay to see that; I can imagine the look on Dean's face if she tried. She sounds like a lovely girl though different from what I had expected from reading the myths and yeah she must be worried it's been 3 years give or take a month or two."  
The sight of his usual smirk brought a smirk of his own to Sam's lips it was good to see the trickster smile again. Somehow the sight of a frown just didn't sit right on the angels face. "Maybe you should go visit her and let her know your back. I don't plan on going anywhere, save getting a few hours of sleep I'll still be here when you get back and if I'm not it's not like you couldn't find me no matter where I ended up."

Gabriel smiled a pure honestly happy smile at Sam's words and nodded. "I think I will. I'll be back in the morning with breakfast." He said joyfully before giving the hunter a quick hug and disappearing to go find Hela and let her know he was alright, his mind already going through people who might be able to help get Dean and Cas out of Purgatory and spells that might be able to bring Jor and Fenny back. He had never thought that he might be able to resurrect them. He had been too hurt by their deaths, and busy with Hela, to think about them for any long period of time. But now he felt hopeful for the first time in a very long time.

Sam smiled at Gabriel's happy expression surprised at the quick hug not even having time to return it before the trickster was gone again with a comment about being back with breakfast. "Nothing too sugary sweet!" Sam teasingly called to the empty air hopeful that somehow Gabriel would hear him before turning and heading towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
15 minutes later Sam was showered, changed and ready for bed and for once actually looking forward to dreaming of 'Siege' and Loki now that he knew they were his own memories they didn't seem quite so daunting and unreal. Sending a silent prayer to who ever was watching to watch out for Cas and his brother as well as for luck in finding the spells to bring the children back Sam closed his eyes and let his past life over take him once more.

* * *

**Please review, it makes me super happy and lets me have something to brag about to my brother when he's being annoying. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own supernatural)**

* * *

The next morning when Gabriel appeared in the motel room he was in an exceptionally good mood. He dropped the food he had brought on the table and sat in a chair nearby to wait for Sam to wake up. He had a lot he wanted to tell the hunter and he was hoping the whatever dreams Sam had had that night were as happy as his night with his daughter had been.

Sam slowly came alert, which was unusual for the hunter, when the noise of the food being sat down reached his ears. Smiling and chuckling at his dreams wondering if that was that really how they ended up married it was just like the trickster to pull a fast one even on their wedding day. "Morning Gabe. Have a good night with Hela or did she threaten to send you back to her realm for disappearing for three years?" Sam chuckled as he stretched and sat up in bed looking over to where the trickster sat keeping vigil.

Gabriel returned Sam's smile and laughed glad that Sam seemed to have gotten a good nights sleep this time. "A bit a both, actually. She was upset at first but after I calmed her down she was glad to hear that you brought me back and said she'd be happy to meet you sometime. I'm just glad she's okay. I didn't know if something might have happened to her while I was gone." Gabriel admitted. "I also talked to a few friends about getting into purgatory and from what I understand it is impossible unless you can get Death to open it himself. But... There is a way for humans to escape from the inside, a portal or something. It's all up to Dean whether he gets out or not." Gabriel added a bit more seriously.

"Nice to know you care. I see if there's one thing I know about Dean is he's resilient if he knows about the portal he'll find a way to get to it. Death on the other hand might be a different story it was Dean that Death seemed to like not me. But, tell me, did our wedding really happen the way I dreamed it happened?" Sam asked eager to know his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Sam moved to the table to dig into breakfast grinning at the chocolate chip pancakes. Typical trickster.

Gabriel blushed a bit at the mention of his wedding and the way Sam said "our" definitely didn't help but he just rolled his eyes. "It depends on what you dreamed happened..." He said slyly, purposely avoiding the question as Sam began to eat his breakfast.

Sam smirked at the newly returned memory, it bringing him nothing but amusement and a slight longing for the angel in front of him that he knew wasn't all caused by his returning memories."You shifted into the form of my arranged betrothed so that we could wed regardless of what my old family wanted. I must say, if that's really what happened, well played Lokes." The old nickname slipping off his tongue as if he had always been using it.

Gabriel smiled a gentle smile as the same memory flashed in his mind but the nickname left him a bit off, hearing it in Sam's warm tone rather then Sigyn's soft voice. Still, the humor and joy that enveloped it was the same. "Well, I wasn't going to let you get away so easily, and it was most definitely worth it. It was still one of the best days of my existence despite pretending I was someone else." Gabriel chuckled happily.

Sam blushed at hearing that the trickster wouldn't let him get away but said nothing more of the fact, instead eating his breakfast and trying to hide his enjoyment of the sweet confection. "Mine too. I can't believe that they wanted me to marry a man five centuries my senior! Talk about marrying my father." Sam fake shuddered "so thank you for saving me once again. So complete change of subject any new news on how to resurrect the kids? Or do I need to crack open Bobby's library?" Sam asked leaning back against the chair full to bursting

Gabriel's smile dimmed a bit at the change of subject. "I managed to find something about resurrecting full fledged angels but nothing that would work for the boys. A lot of my scrolls are missing and I have no way of getting into Heaven's library without being caught. I don't know if Bobby would have anything but I guess it couldn't hurt to look. At least if we don't find anything we can say we tried." Gabriel said before giving Sam a grateful look. "Thank you for doing this for me. For them. It- it means a lot." He admitted softly.

Sam nodded noticing how the archangel seemed to deflate a little at the news that he hadn't been able to find the exact spell he needed. Well, if they couldn't find a spell they could make and combine ones instead. Wasn't that what he had done to resurrect the angel? "We'll find something. If nothing else we can combine spells to call them back, besides, if I really am this Sigyn then doesn't that make them my kids as well? If there is one thing a Winchester never abandons it's family. So it looks like we're off to Bobby's, or what's left of it, luckily most of the books in Bobby's library survived. We'll find something don't worry." Sam spoke confidently moving to get ready for the day and the long drive back to Bobby's.

The determination in Sam's voice as he spoke about bringing back the boys shocked Gabriel. He knew how important family was to the Winchesters but he never thought that he or any of his children would fit in that category. Even when he figured out that Sam was Sigyn he still assumed that Sam would kick him to the curb the moment the hunter found out the truth. Yet, here he was planning on giving his all to help bring kids he didn't even know back from the dead just because they could be considered his extended family. Not even his extended family, his past life's extended family. It was just so purely Sam that it made Gabriel feel like crying, which was not something he normally felt being a powerful archangel and all.

"Yeah, I guess it does. You do realize I could just angel zap us over there, right? And how is Singer doing anyway? He's not going to shoot me when we get there, is he?" Gabriel asked remembering the gruff old hunter. "I liked him, he knew how to put your brother in his place and didn't put up with any crap." Gabriel chuckled looking forward to seeing him again.

Sam smiled sadly at the archangel when he mentioned Bobby thinking of the way the man had died helping them. "He's dead. The leviathan killed him. Destroyed his home too. Luckily, as I said, most of his library survived. But I think he would have liked you too once he got over the whole trickster thing."

Continuing getting ready Sam finished packing his bag before turning back to the angel. "And unlike Dean I have no problems with 'air angel' as he tends to call it so if you want to snap us to Bobby's go ahead just bring the Impala along too. Dean would kill me if I ever left her behind."

Gabriel was surprised that the old hunter was dead. "Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good man from what I've seen, and he really cared about you and your brother." He said before realizing that, with Bobby dead and Dean gone the hunter must have truly been alone. With that thought a plan formulated in Gabriel's mind to make sure the younger Winchester wasn't alone again. Sam was already doing so much for him the least Gabriel could do is return the favor. "Alright, I'll make sure the car comes along too." He said offhandedly and walked over grabbing Sam's hand with one hand and snapping with the other so in a second they were standing in the remains of Singer Salvage.

Sam just nodded Gabriel had just summed his life of the last couple years up in a few words. Time and space swirled around them as the archangel teleported them to Bobby's and Sam simply looked at what had been his second home in dismay at what was left of it, little more then a pile of rubble.

"Come on then the library should be in this section. Let's see what we can find." Sam spoke before moving towards a pile of wood and brick on the north side of the building. "If we're lucky we may be able to find something we can use."

Gabriel just stood looking at the damage as Sam moved off to the library, or what remained of it. He had seen the place before as he had frequently checked in on the the Winchesters without their knowledge, and he was shocked that this had happened. "Okay, when he said destroyed he meant completely demolished..." He muttered to himself before shaking his head. "Still nothing I can't fix." He added and caught up with Sam. "Hold on, Sammy. Do you, uh, I mean, I can fix this place up if you want. It'd make it easier to go through the stuff if it was in the right place, right?" Gabriel offered more for Sam then for the papers but he didn't really want to sound too cheesy or anything.

Sam looked over at Gabriel with wide eyes at the thought that he could have his home again. Bobby's was the only place outside of the impala that had ever felt like home, and it was a nice thought to have at least something to come back to even if Bobby was no longer there. Not to mention if the papers they needed were there, they would have a place to raise the kids.

It was a pity that Bobby was gone, though. Sam knew he would have made a great grandfather and woo to any who would think to harm his boys.

"I would love that, but you don't have to Gabriel, not just for my sake." Sam spoke a little choked up from his visions of a home, Bobby, and the kids.

Gabriel blushed a bit "It's not that big of a deal." He said sheepishly, before leading Sam to stand outside the rubble near where he had left the impala. "Close your eyes." He told him, making sure he listened before he closed his own eyes picturing the way the building looked the last time he was here and snapping. When he reopened them he nodded at the perfectly rebuilt Singer Salvage. "That should do it." He said a bit proud of himself.

Sam closed his eyes only reopening them when he heard Gabriel speak again only to have to quickly blink back tears at the sight of Bobby's house rebuilt as if it had never been destroyed.

"Thank you Gabriel. You have no idea what this means to me, and I don't know how to repay you for giving this back to me. I can imagine Bobby sitting in the library going through all the ancient scrolls." Sam spoke before heading up the steps and through the front door marveling at how it was exactly like he remembered. The little trickster must have read his mind, it was the only explanation for the perfect detail, Sam mused with a smile before heading to the library to begin researching resurrection spells that didn't require crossroads deals.

Gabriel followed Sam back into the house, glad he was able to do something for him that meant something. "You brought me back from the dead, and you're helping me find a way to bring our family back. It's the least I could do. Now let's see about finding us a resurrection spell." Gabriel said as they entered the library.

Smiling at the trickster Sam looked around the library everything exactly how he last remembered it. "have fun Bobby was a bit of a pack rat when it came to ancient and rare tomes and scrolls. I remember him saying once that if he didn't have it it didn't exist, though that could just be prideful boasting to a ten year old." Sam chuckled as he grabbed one of the older looking tomes figuring this was as good a place to start as any.

Gabriel chuckled at Sam's memory giving the place a once over. "Well it's definitely one of the best collections I've seen on earth nowadays." He commented picking a few things off the self that were in Enochian before perching himself near Sam and starting to go through it.

It was a while, and a good portion of the library later until Gabriel found anything useful. "Huh, it says here that there is a way to bring a person that has been dead back to life no matter how long they've been dead, but it has some hefty requirements. Not to mention it seems to be for humans so it might not work." Gabriel said reading out of a book written in Latin. "Have you found anything?" He asked.

Sam looked up from his own pile of books which had gotten considerably larger as the afternoon drug on. "Not much most of what I've found revolves around summoning someone who has already been resurrected or is still in spirit form. Not sure if that can be useful at all." Sam commented before going back to his tomes.

"Perhaps we could modify that spell you found to resurrect the kids after all aren't they part angel as well as god. What are the requirements?" Sam questioned some time later after he had gone through 2 more books with no luck both being about how to bind a demon or god to your will though the consequences of what would happen if it went wrong made Sam shake his head at the people who were stupid enough to try. Seriously that kind of magic was best left alone.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, they're half angel, half pagan. It says in order to work properly we'd need blood from a blood relative which is easy since I'm right here, but we'd also need blood from a reaper, a bone from a holy servant, and the people being resurrected will end up being bonded to whoever resurrects them. The rest of it is the basic draw this sigil, light some candles sort of thing." He explained showing Sam the page he had been reading.

"I see well the blood from a reaper may be easy enough, though it would be easier if Dean were here, we ended the apocalypse of relatively good terms with Death and Death seemed to have a soft spot for Dean. The bone from a holy servant though could be tricky would it have to be an angel or could a priest be counted?" Sam mused to himself.

"I don't quite like the fact that the kids would be bonded to who resurrects them but I suppose since you're their father there is already a bond there already." Sam carried on reaching for the last book in his current pile hopefully there will be something of use in there.

"I think a priest would work and I don't really like the bonding thing either, especially because it requires three people to cast the spell..." Gabriel huffed setting the book off to the side and grabbing another scroll to read. "Well, we still have half a library to go through maybe we'll find something better." He said snapping himself a lolly pop to distract himself from worrying.

"Great." Sam sighed if Dean and Cas were here they would have the three people easy but it seemed like fate was proving to be the bitch she normally was when it came to anything Winchester related.

"Well we never know what we might find and as I said we can always try to create something totally new. I'm no witch, but don't they do it all the time?" Sam mused to himself all the while knowing Dean would have a complete bitch freak if he even knew that he was contemplating something like this.

The image of Sam wearing a pointy black hat sprung to mind at Sam's words but Gabriel just nodded. "I could get Hela to help. I'm sure she'd like to have her brothers back. We'll figure it out, I'm sure. and if not I'll still feel better knowing I tried." Gabriel said giving Sam a grin before going over to look through the shelves some more.

"Then let's hit the books I'm all for picking Hela's brain and getting to know my supposed daughter. But let's hope we can find something else we can use here before we call on her." Sam spoke warmly before going back to the scroll, having finished all of the tomes in his immediate reach, he had been studying.

Gabriel grinned and went back to his own researching, his surroundings covered in ancient literature. He knew Sam was right. It was always a good idea to find every possible idea before deciding on one that way, not only did you have back ups if something went wrong but also you could be sure you were using the best one for the job. He definitely wasn't going to second guess with his kids being involved and he didn't want something too risky because Sam could get hurt and the kid was growing on him- not just because he was Sigyn either.

"Do you have any strings left to pull with Kali?" Sam asked coming across a vague passage about where the Hindu goddess was sometimes called upon to resurrect the dead.

"Kali? Well, I did die saving her life so I'm sure I'm at least on her okay list. Why? Did you find something?" Gabriel asked.

Sam pushed the scroll he had been reading over to Gabriel showing the passage where it was written that the goddess would resurrect the dead for a price. "I'm hoping that if she owes you a favor we can waive whatever she would ask in payment and get the boys back. Besides as a goddess of death and rebirth it should be easily within her power and we can always threaten to finish what Lucifer started if she doesn't help." Sam teased. Kali didn't need to know that they weren't serious.

Gabriel smirked after examining the scroll. "This plan definitely has promise. Though she'll never admit it I'm sure she has a much healthier respect for angels now so it shouldn't be too hard to bargain with her. Nice work, Sammy." He commented. "Good thing you found this now because I think that just about does it for Bobby's library too." He added looking at the piles of books and scrolls before snapping a good portion of them back onto the selves, leaving only the few helpful ones out.

Sam stood up and stretched looking through the sheer mass of books and scrolls they had surfed through. Before turning to look at the little archangel.

"That depends, how long does one need to get a hold of Kali? Do we need to summon her or do we normally have to go to India." Sam asked he would rather get the boys back as soon as possible and then work out the loop holes on freeing Dean and Cas. If nothing else Dean would love being an uncle of that he was sure. His older brother had always been good with children.

"Well, we could summon her easy but I'm not sure she'd appreciate the gesture very much and we are trying to get her to be nice for once." Gabriel pondered.

"Well you know her the best, I only met her that one time and we didn't really hit it off." Sam shrugged sheepishly not his most shining moment in either of his two life times. "So I don't think if I summoned her it would go over very well."

"I don't know. She didn't murder you and your brother after you left the hotel so she must like you a bit at least." Gabriel teased with a wink.

"True. But she's your ex Gabe. Isn't there some unwritten law about currents calling on the ex's or something. She may try to kill me just because I stole you from her." Sam teased right back. Looking down at the still seated god all the while wondering if Gods tuned into prayers like the angels and if perhaps that may work.

"Currents, huh? Are we going steady then? Should I be looking for rings?" Gabriel asked with a gleeful smirk not really minding the idea. "Although I like the idea of being fought over, I don't think Kali would mind if you had stolen me except for the fact she was bested by a human. She never liked me that much, she just liked my power. Not many things can compare with an archangel when it comes to mojo. Not that she knew who I was at the time..." he added.

Sam blushed at the mention of a ring but smirked none the same. "Absolutely. I intend for you to make an honest man out of me. And if Kali didn't care that much it's her loss and my gain. So let's get her here sooner rather then later, the boys can't revive themselves." Sam quipped eager to get his family back first his boys, then Dean.

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head."Alright dear, whatever you say." He replied walking over and getting a few things out from Bobby's desk and started setting up the spell they would need to summon his ex."I still have the ring I gave to Sigyn before. She wanted me to take it." he mentioned as he handed a bowl with a few things in it to Sam."It calls for human blood so I can't do it."

Sam nodded suddenly serious pulling Ruby's knife from its sheathe and slicing his palm letting the blood drip into the bowl. Waiting for a few moments until there was a decent amount collected Sam grabbed a rag and wrapped it around his bleeding hand waiting for more instructions  
Gabriel placed his hand on Sam's healing it quickly before placing the bowl in the middle of a chalk circle he had drawn and chanting a little bit in an ancient Hindi.

"Thanks." Sam commented with a small smile as he watched Gabriel perform the summoning. Hopefully they found Kali in a generous mood if not this could prove tricky.

Gabriel finished the spell and positioned himself a bit closer to Sam. While he knew the hunter could take care of himself he still wasn't going to risk it. A few seconds later Kali appeared near the circle looking slightly irritated but not exactly wrathful to Gabriel's relief.

"I'd say I'm surprised to see you alive Loki but it seems to be a habit with you so just tell me what you want so I can get on with my life." She muttered examining her nails boredly.

Sam looked at the Indian goddess, the woman didn't seem surprised to have been summoned out of the blue so he could only wonder if she had been expecting something like this to happen one day. "The boys, Kali. We want to know if you will help us bring them back. Neither me nor Loki have the power, it's not in either of our area. You rule over life and death so if anyone can help you can." Sam commented standing tall beside the small Godling trying not to appear out of his league.

Kali snorted at Sam's words but after a quick look at Gabriel's expression sighed. "If you want me to bring back Loki's sons then there will have to be a price. It is not something I would normally even consider but as I owe Loki, I may make an exception. I'm still going to need payment though. It isn't easy to bring back someone so long dead. Even for me." She relented.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed guessing where this was going."What kind of payment would you need?" he asked hoping they could figure something reasonable out.

"A life, Loki. A life for a life, and not one you have chosen because of your 'just deserts'." Kali interjected quickly knowing Loki's tricks almost better then anyone. "A life freely given. Only a willing sacrifice would garner enough power to easily bring your sons back. Are you willing to pay such a price?" Kali asked looking pointedly at Loki before looking to the youngest Winchester.

"And are you Samuel? Would you give up your life to revive Loki's sons? Children you have never even met."

"I am. If it would bring the boys back I'd do anything." Sam spoke with the conviction of a parent given the chance to right a grave wrong. If it would save the boys and give them back the lives they had been cruelly denied was there really a price too high to pay?

"No Sam, that is not going to happen. There is still that other spell. I'm not going to let you get yourself killed, not again. If Sam's death is the only option then the answer is no. I'm through watching people I care about get killed because of me. It's happened too many times and I can't stand it. So if that is the case then you can leave now." Gabriel hissed standing between Sam and Kali. He gave his life for Sam once and there was no way he was going to let him throw it all away without a fight. He would rather die a thousand more times then have to watch another person he loves die because of him.

Kali smiled and nodded there was her answer in a nut shell. "I said easily Loki. There is still a way to bring your children back but it would require much more power and, should it go wrong, it has the potential to wipe their very souls from existence on any plane."

Sam looked between the two deities at the moment staying silent. He had made his choice if Kali decided to take his life anyway so be it, but then again, he really hoped she wouldn't.

Gabriel relaxed his stance a bit but didn't move. "And what might that be?" He asked hesitantly. As much as he would love to have his sons back, and would give his own grace gladly to achieve that goal there were some things he wouldn't risk- Sam being one and Hela being another.

"You must find the soul of their mother, only the mother would have the connection required to form the conduit for which to focus my powers and bring your sons to this plain once more. Though, I warn you it will not be easy on whatever reincarnation your late wife has taken. Not deadly though she might wish she was by the end." Kali spoke knowing the pain that the woman would go through to bring the boys back would be as if she was going through their labors at once and then triple the pain. It was the mothers ability to weather the pain that would see if the boys could be revived or not, if she couldn't then the strain on the re-birthing souls would destroy them both.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head knowing exactly what she was suggesting. "You and I both know that that spell has never been tried and there is a huge chance it wouldn't end well for anyone." He said deflating. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't ask Sam to do that and he couldn't stand it if it didn't work and he lost everyone all over again. First Sigyn, then when he found Angrboda realizing that she had the same soul and let himself fall into temptation, now with Sam. Loosing his mate and their sons again and again like an eternal punishment. But this would be it. If this went wrong he would never feel her soul again, never have that hope that he could find her again, because she would be completely destroyed. "I can't... The risk of that spell is too high. I can't ask for that." he finally said pain in his eyes.

Sam looked at the trickster and seeing the utter heartbreak in his face was enough to make up his mind. He was a hunter and had long learned how to handle pain that would make most men scream for their mothers. These were his boys and he would have them back. "Do it Kali. I'm their mother and I want them back as much as Loki. I don't care about pain, pain I can handle, so just get on with it. I want my little boys." Sam spoke once more with conviction though at the end he was closer to pleading.

Kali nodded and walked forward knowing Loki wouldn't stop her because he wanted his children back just as much as Sam. She stopped in front of Sam and held out her hand for his. "Once I begin, should you choose to stop, it will destroy all of the children's souls so do not take my hand unless you are completely certain. There is no going back." She commented staring Sam straight in the eyes.

Gabriel stood silently next to Sam. It wasn't his choice to make and even with the fear eating at him he wanted to be strong for his mate no matter what happens.

Sam squared his shoulders as he centered himself. This was nothing more then a hunt, one that would have good outcome rather then more blood and pain for once. Moving forward Sam gripped Kali's hand in a firm grip, knowing that if she were human she would probably be in quite a bit of pain, letting the goddess know his willingness to do this. Just think of his boys, he thought to himself. that was the goal here, their little boys.

Kali nodded and closed her eyes as she focused on her task. The hand holding Sam's began to glow red as she chanted the spell that she would use to get the boy's souls. Although she hoped to finish as soon as possible to spare herself from as much of Loki's wrath as possible she knew it could take up to an hour to fully collect and form the souls properly. If luck was on their side, however, there was a chance she could be done in minutes. She felt Sam's hand tighten around her own as the first wave of pain started.

Sam grimaced his grip tightening on the goddesses hand as the pain started. It hurt but he knew this was nothing compared to what he was sure it would become before the boys were returned. That was what he was doing this for, that's all that mattered, and for them he would persevere. Biting his lip to keep any noises of pain from escaping his lips as time wore on and the pain just continued to grow it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, all he knew was that the pain continued to increase until it was all he could think of.

Kali was surprised by Sam's perseverance in staying silent as she continued the spell. She knew that Loki would have freaked out should the Winchester had made so much as a squeak of discomfort and it was easier for her to concentrate without the God of mischief panicking over his mate. About twenty minutes had passed when she managed to complete the first stage of the spell, collecting the boy's souls, and she slowly released herself from the Winchester's grasp as she finished with his part.

Gabriel gave Kali a look asking permission as she moved away from Sam and she gave him a brief nod before starting on the second part of the spell which would create bodies for the boy's souls. "Sam? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly but with a bit of relief too. Sam had survived and from what he could tell the boy's souls were fine as well, so at least there was that.

Sam was breathing heavily from the pain nearly blacking out a few times along the way before Kali released his hand allowing him to slump to the floor in exhaustion and pain. Smiling gently at Gabriel's question he nodded mutely still trying to get his breath back as well as fight through the lingering aftershocks of pain from the ritual. Luckily for him they seemed to be quickly lessening in intensity.

Gabriel sighed in relief when Sam nodded before sitting next to him on the floor and gently brushing some of Sam's hair back from where it had fallen in his face while simultaneously removing any lingering pain he may have been feeling. "Good, better then good even. You did it. You got our little boys back safe and sound." Gabriel chucked lightly a bright smile on his face.

Sam sagged in relief as Gabriel banished the lingering pain and leaned into the trickster-angel's side for support. They had done it, finally done it, and woo upon any who seek to take their children from them again.

"Never again will any of this happen, I swear. Never again will Odin or any other lay a hand on my children." Sam vowed as he watched as Kali worked to restore the boys bodies and truly bring them back to this plane of existence.

"You got that right. No one is going to come anywhere close to my babies if I have any say in it." Gabriel swore as well.

Kali decided it would probably be best to interrupt them then, before they decided she was a threat as well. "Well, I would not risk going against either of you. These children will be very well protected." She commented a child in each of her arms. Two of them had fair hair, Fenny's being slightly longer than his brother's, and Sam's hazel eyes. Gabriel had to blink back tears at seeing them after so long. "I think that you should take them, I do have my own life you know." Kali commented semi sarcastically trying to urge the renewed parents into action.

Sam reached up and grabbed Fenny holding him close before seeing his twins sound asleep behind her. Both boys were the spitting image of Sam when he was a toddler, though he knew from his dreams that when they woke they would have Gabriel's shining golden eyes. It seemed only Fenrir and Jor were awake as the resurrection had been more taxing for the youngest of their children.

Letting Gabriel take Jor Sam moved behind Kali scooping up the twins holding them along with their brother. "Thank you! You have no idea what this means to us." Sam spoke tears in his voice as he cradled his children close.

Gabriel easily took Jor into his arms, kissing his son's forehead. "Sam's right. You have my eternal gratitude for this Kali." Gabriel said his eyes twinkling with joy at the knowledge that he finally had his family back.

Kali rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, even I have more tact then to murder innocent children for no reason, and you did save me from your brother... But, please loose my number after this. My debt is repaid and I want nothing more to do with you... Gabriel." She said tiredly before leaving them alone.

"Now all we need to do is get Slephnir from Asgard, get Hela up here for a visit, and rescue Dean and Cas then we'll have a complete family again." Sam spoke fondly imagining his entire family under one roof. It would be a nightmare of chaotic energy but he couldn't think of anything that would bring him more happiness. "But at this moment I think we should get these wee ones off to bed. They must be exhausted." Sam spoke handing Fenny to Gabriel and rearranging the twins in his arms before heading off to his room. This first night he wanted all his children close, they could add new rooms for them tomorrow.

Gabriel chuckled cuddling his boys and followed Sam. "Sounds good to me." He commented feeling more light and hopeful then he had in centuries. "then again, there's probably not much that won't sound good to me right now." He added joyfully.

Laughing at the sheer happiness in Gabriel's voice Sam carried the boys to his room kicking the door open and laying his precious cargo gently on the bed. He tucked them in carefully so not to wake the sleeping twins. "Do you think they'll recognize me Gabe? After all I don't exactly look like their mother anymore. Right now they're all so sleepy they're not aware of much, I can only hope that this doesn't scare them." Sam worried sounding like the new parent he was.

Placing a kiss on his boys foreheads Sam moved aside giving Gabriel access to the bed to lay Jor and Fenny down as well. The little boys looked like they were fighting a losing battle with sleep.

Gabriel sat the boys down with their brothers where they snuggled closer and promptly fell asleep, then Gabriel copied Sam's move kissing each of their sons goodnight before comforting his worried lover. "I'm pretty sure they'll recognize you, Sammy, but even if they don't they'll still feel it instinctively and I'm sure they'll love you all the same..." Gabriel said softly not wanting to wake them. "I know I do..." He added under his breath to himself.

Catching Gabriel's muttered confession Sam moved behind the shorter man pulling him close and kissing his hair. "I'm glad to hear it. I feel the same." Sam spoke softly not quite ready to say those three little words yet but wanting his little trickster angel to know how he felt none the less.

"Now, I think it's time we join our sons in sleep. Who knows when the little ones will decide they've had enough sleep and start causing mischief." Sam spoke as he moved to grab a blanket and pillow and lay them on the floor, the bed being quite full of little godlings. Besides it wasn't as if he wasn't used to sleeping on the floor on occasion.

Gabriel gave a little snort as Sam started preparing to sleep on the floor before summoning up another bed silently and expanding the room a bit to fit it all. "Your going to have to get used to living a bit better now I'm around Sammy." Gabriel said with a smirk. "No more sleeping on the floor or trashy hotels needed. Unless, of course, you want to..." He teased kicking off his shoes and snapping into some red silk Pj's before falling onto the bed he had just created.

Shaking his head with a laugh at Gabriel's flippant use of his powers, Sam grabbed the nearest pillow throwing it at the trickster before snatching up his old t-shirt and worn track pants and heading to the bathroom to shower. He was glad that Gabriel would be there to watch over the kids as it made it a little easier to leave them even for that brief 10 minutes.

Quickly showering and brushing his teeth Sam rushed through his bed time routine managing to get back to his family in just over the 10 minutes. Pushing Gabriel over to one side of the bed with a fond smile Sam snuggled under the blankets and switched off the lamp on the bedside table.

As Gabriel lay in the darkness of the room, being surrounded by the sound of his children's soft snores, let himself be lulled into a light sleep, but not before mentally checking all the sigils and salt lines in the house. Finally, something seemed to be going right in his life, and he wasn't going to loose it.

Sam fell asleep quickly, snuggling closer to Gabriel as he slept until he had pulled the smaller man flush against him sighing in relief at the contact. Truly, this had to be nearest to bliss the younger Winchester could remember.

* * *

**Please review! And requests, ideas, critiques, and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for the cute and fluffy!**

**(I do not own SPN)**

* * *

The next morning Gabriel woke in a very cozy position and probably would have stayed wrapped Sam's arms for a good while longer if it hadn't been for the half empty bed across from him and the sound of a semi whispered argument coming from downstairs. So despite how wonderful he felt, he decided to investigate. He slowly extracted himself from the bed, extremely careful not to wake Sam before giving a quick check to see that Jor and Fenny were the two missing from the bed and their younger siblings were still sound asleep. Quietly entering the living room Gabriel had to stifle a chuckle seeing Jor covered in what seemed to be some sort of chocolate sauce and Fenny dusted with a thin sheet of flour.

"I told you not to open the bottle, it's not my fault that breakfast got messed up!" Jor hissed quietly at his brother. "Says the person who couldn't even open a bag without it spilling everywhere!" Fenny growled back causing Gabriel to smile. "Is there a reason you two are covered in food or is this just a new fashion statement?" He asked causing both boys to finch at being caught. "It was his fault!" they both said at the same time before turning to glare at each other. Gabriel just shook his head. "Right, what exactly did you do anyway?" Gabriel asked drawing their attention back to him. "We were hungry so we were looking for food but he shook up the bottle of chocolate syrup and it exploded!" Jor complained before Fenny interrupted "Well, he said he was going to make pancakes and I told him to wait but he didn't listen and then he ripped the bag of flour and dropped it on my head." he defended causing Gabriel to laugh. "I suggest you both go get cleaned up in the bathroom down the hall and then we can make pancakes together, okay? And next time wait for me or your mom before destroying the kitchen, alright?" Gabriel suggested and both boys nodded before taking off and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Sam woke not long after Gabriel noting, a bit disappointingly, that other man had already gotten up. Yawning and stretching, he saw that Narvi and Vali were still fast asleep but his other boys were missing as well. Sam quietly left the room heading downstairs to find what the rest of his tricksters were up to.

Gabriel snapped the kitchen clean replacing the ingredients the boys had ruined with brand new stuff, and pulled out a few more things they would need to make breakfast. He also snapped himself into his normal outfit knowing that they'd probably be doing something after breakfast. He finished up just in time for Fenny and Jor to come back in much cleaner then before but with their clothes still stained with food. "What am I going to do with you?" Gabriel sighed snapping them both brand new outfits and Fenny smiled "Love us and feed us?" he asked causing Gabriel to laugh. "Sounds about right. Now, we're going to have to make two bunches of pancakes 'cause your mom is a heath nut and doesn't really like sweets but that just means more for us right?" He whispered conspiratorially before giving each of the boys directions on what to do to help.

"Hey, I resent that. I'm just health conscious." Sam teased smiling at the sight of a now clean kitchen. The boys sure could make a mess, but then again they were tricksters. Despite that Sam was glad to see the children and Gabriel smiling, and having fun. He knew it had been a long time since they had been able to do so.

Now, if only his boys recognized him. It was that fear that had made him stay silent just outside the kitchen door watching until Gabriel mentioned him being a 'health nut' and he decided to step in.

"Sure, whatever you say, darling. I'll keep you either way." Gabriel replied causing the boys to giggle. "Why don't you come and help us make breakfast? I'm sure we could use the help. What do you say boys? Do you think your mom should help us make pancakes?" He asked seeing the hesitance in Sam's eyes. Jor shrugged before nodding and Fenny smirked. "As long as mine can have chocolate chips still!" He said running over and grabbing Sam's hand to drag him into the kitchen neither one showing any hesitance at Sam's appearance.

Blushing at Gabriel's words Sam let himself be dragged into the kitchen by little Fenny. "How on earth do you two even know what pancakes and chocolate chips are?" Sam teased certain they didn't have pancakes or chocolate chips so long ago. "But yes you can have some, as long as you leave enough for your baby brothers." He conceded.

He couldn't wait until Dean and Cas were home. He was certain that they would both love the children, and then he would lock both of them in a closet until they finally admitted their feelings. It was about time they got over whatever was causing them to be so blind. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take those soulful stares between the two of them.

Jor smiled "Daddy made us pancakes all the time! With chocolate chips and marshmallows and syrup. It was yummy" he said excitedly as Gabriel gave Sam a sheepish grin. "I may have sorta kinda whipped some up a few times before... It's one of the few things I can actually cook without burning. Although getting the ingredients was a bit difficult. I usually just time traveled to get the stuff." He admitted. "Any who, we should probably get these started before the twins wake up, we got a lot to do today and I'm sure it'll go a lot better if we're not hungry." He said changing the subject.

Sam shook his head, he should have known. "You and your time travel, but for pancakes?" He asked as he moved to help his boys. They all easily made up a batch of chocolate chip pancakes for the kids and a batch of blueberry pancakes at Sam's request. They had just finished putting breakfast on the table when Sam heard noise from the twins upstairs.

Gabriel heard the twins wake up as well and went upstairs to get them returning a few minutes later with one in each arm. Vali snuggled closer to Gabriel's side with a little whine at the sunlight streaming through the windows, while Narvi looked about excitedly, reaching for Sam when they got close. "And you thought they wouldn't remember you, you got this one attached already." Gabriel said passing Narvi over to Sam and sitting down at the table with his twin who was still half asleep.

Sam hugged Narvi close kissing the little boy on the forehead before following Gabriel to the table. "I was more worried about them not recognizing me. I'm clearly not a women anymore, plus I don't look much like Sigyn. So I wasn't sure what would happen when they saw me." he clarified.

Sam sat with Narvi in his lap grabbing a plate for him filled with one chocolate and one berry pancake making sure that his son would at least eat semi healthy. Cutting them up in small bites he set them down letting the little boy eat his fill before grabbing his own food.

"They're used to sensing a person's soul to tell who they are rather then using physical looks. After all, I constantly had to change form before to hide from my brothers." Gabriel explained copying Sam's motions with Vali and making sure Jor and Fenny each got a enough to eat as well. "So what's the plan for today? I was thinking of getting Hela so she could see her brothers and I'm sure you'd like to meet her." Gabriel suggested.

"Well that certainly explains a lot. And could you please? She must have grown so much since what I've seen. I can take care of the boys by myself long enough for you to fetch her." Sam spoke a smile in his voice as he watched his new family enjoy their breakfast. It was a warming sight after so much loneliness for so long.  
"Sounds good to me." Gabriel agreed ruffling Vali's hair as he finished his food. "Here kiddo, go see your mom so I can go get Hela." Gabriel instructed putting Vali on the floor so he could run over to Sam. "I'll be back in a while." he said, disappearing to go get Hela from Helheim.

Opening up one arm Sam held Vali to him dropping a kiss on the boys hair. "Looking forward to seeing your sister?" Sam asked his little ones receiving nods as Gabriel took off to Helheim to fetch their only daughter.

Giving the twins a quick hug Sam slipped out from beneath them before moving to gather the plates and taking them to the sink to wash the dishes. Noticing a picture nearby, he reached over to grab it smiling at the memory. It was of him, Bobby, Dean, Cas, Ellen and Jo from right before they took on Lucifer the first time, when they were last all together. What he wouldn't do to have been able to introduce his new family to those he considered his mother and father, after John and Mary, and adopted little sister.

"Who's that?" Fenny asked seeing Sam holding the picture and wanting know more about the people in it. "Are they your friends?" Jor added leaning over his brother to see.

Sam smiled and kneeled down to his son's height to show them the picture. "Yes. That's your Uncle Dean, Uncle Cas, Grandma Ellen, Grandpa Bobby, and Auntie Jo. They're my family, and Uncle Cas here is your dad's baby brother like Vali and Narvi are yours." Sam spoke pointing out each person in turn before having to do it all over again when the twins came over to see the picture that had their brothers so interested.

"Can we meet them? I wanna meet daddy's brother and your family! Do they like sweets? We can get sweets for when they come over and we can have a party! Unless they don't like sweets then we will have to do something else... But we'll still have fun!" Fenny said getting excited at the thought of meeting new family members. Jor nodded in agreement but Vali shook his head "What if they don't like us?" He asked Sam shyly.

Smiling sadly at the picture Sam shook his head. "Grampa Bobby, Gramma Ellen, and Auntie Jo would have loved you, but they have gone to Valhalla. Uncle Dean and Cas, however, will be coming home soon and they will adore you. Uncle Dean loves sweets so we'll have to make him lots of pie and Uncle Cas... well, we'll make him like them, won't we?" He reassured them, wishing they could have all met.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably miss them huh? I didn't mean to make you sad Mommy." Fenny apologized. "You got us though, so you don't have to be sad. Plus, Daddy said Valhalla is really pretty so they are probably happy there." Jor added.

"Don't apologize little one, and your Daddy's right Valhalla is a lovely place. They are definitely happy there." Sam said hugging Fenny "And you're right Jor, I'm happy to have all of you back home, safe and sound. So, what should we do to get ready for your sisters visit?" Sam asked to change the subject, placing the family picture back on the fridge so that it wouldn't get lost.

The boys shrugged "Hide the good candy and anything breakable?" Jor suggested at the same time Fenny said "Board the windows and hide any sweets we have."

Laughing Sam shook his head trust the boys to want to keep all the candy. "Now boys your sister deserves some too. After all I don't think Helheim has very good candy now does it?" Hopefully no one would come over for a visit, unless it was his brother and Cas to somehow say they'd escaped purgatory, as it would be pretty hard to explain Hela's appearance to the neighbors.

Jor shook his head "We're not saying it to be mean. It's just, the thought of Hela on sugar could put fear in anyone's hearts. She gets really hyper." he said and Fenny nodded both with completely serious expressions.

"Fine, we'll put the majority away but you have to leave her a little bit, not a lot, but it's her home too and we want her to feel welcome." Sam laughed, not mad at the boys in the slightest, making sure that there were a few berry pancakes left for his daughter, the boys had devoured the chocolate ones after all which, according to them, was probably a good thing.

Before the boys could say anything else Gabriel appeared with Hela standing beside him, both of them looking a bit roughed up. Hela's long black hair was in a bit of a disarray as it fell over the left half of her face and her dress was speckled with blood. "Before you ask, we're fine. We just ran into a few of my brothers who were understandably upset about my lack of involvement in current affairs." Gabriel said not wanting Sam to flip out.

Gabriel's hopes were in vain. At the first sight of blood Sam rushed over to Hela checking her for any serious wounds relieved when he only found minor injuries that were already healing before turning and doing the same to Gabriel, sighing in relief once he was sure that there was nothing serious."Next time call me. It wouldn't be my first time facing your brothers." Sam spoke pulling out the angel blade that he always kept with him along with Ruby's knife. No one was going to mess with his family and live to tell the tale.

"Sam, we were in Helheim, I don't think calling you would have been in our best interest, but I'm glad to hear you care." Gabriel said with a smile. "Now I do believe you have a daughter to get reacquainted with" He added messing with Hela's hair causing her to roll her eyes.

"Hi." she greeted with a shy smile not sure if Sam would recognize since he's only seen her in his dreams. Plus, she had changed a lot since the last time her family had been together.

Sam thought back to what he remembered about his daughter- a little girl so full of life and light she practically glowed. Looking at her now he decided she hadn't changed too much. Walking over to Hela, Sam pulled his little girl into his arms. "Hello beautiful. You've grown, it seems we've both changed since we were last together." Sam spoke pride in his little girl evident in his voice. He knew what had become of her fate and while he wasn't pleased with the other gods, he was pleased with the woman his daughter had become.

Hela relaxed a bit at Sam's words, hugging him back tightly. "I missed you." She admitted glad that her family was finally coming back together. Pulling back she gave Sam a smirk just like Gabriel's "Daddy was telling me that you need help hooking up my uncles when they got back, and you thought I could help?" she asked hopefully looking forward to not only meeting her uncles but getting to mess with them too.

Sam grinned mischief lighting up his hazel eyes. You didn't live with trickster gods for millennia and not pick up a love for messing with people. "Absolutely, feel free to go at it. By the time we're done we'll have your uncles admitting their feelings even if we have to mojo them stuck in a closet until they do." He chuckled. Pulling his daughter close one last time Sam laid a kiss on her forehead before turning to his boys and giving them all a grin. "You boys can feel free to join right in too, the more the merrier." he permitted.

Gabriel shook his head at Sam's antics. "I actually feel kinda bad for Deano now." He laughed seeing the way his children's eyes lit up at Sam's statement. "His own brother turning against him and letting his niece and nephews have free rein. He doesn't have a chance." He said wondering when their siblings would escape- if they got out at all. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind for the moment, not wanting to be negative when things were finally turning around, Gabriel gave Sam a grin. "So, Mommy, what's the plan for today?" He asked leaving the choice up to Sam.

"Don't, he's done worse to me, and did I mention the time he took Cas to a strip club?" Sam teased remembering the time fondly though he had hoped that Dean would have caught on to the angels feelings by then but apparently not.Thinking for a moment Sam smiled. "First, we have to introduce the kids to 'Baby' then we can show them how much Midgard has changed in five hundred years, starting with shopping. Bobby was great, but he was a hunter through and through so there is not much for kids to do here, after that we'll see."

Catching sight of Hela's blood stained dress Gabriel nodded. "Shopping is a must, but do you really think we're all going to fit in the Impala without me using my mojo on it?" He asked curiously.

Sam nodded hating the sight of his daughter's blood on he clothes. "It'll be tight, but with that argument you could also just snap up everything the kids could ever need too." Sam teased moving to grab his coat and shrugging it on while grabbing the keys. "Who's up for their first car ride?"  
The kids all followed Sam excited to see what he was talking about while Hela sighed. "I can mojo my own clothes, I just prefer to be able to at least act human. Especially since I don't look it..." She said mumbling the last part while snapping herself a new black dress with gray leggings and a new pair of gray opera gloves so her skin was completely covered before fixing her hair so it fell more fully over the left side of her face. She was used to having to be careful when around humans- one of the main reasons she actually preferred to stay in Helheim most of the time. She didn't have to hide the way she looked there.

Gabriel, overhearing her muttering and knowing how she felt, wrapped an arm around her shoulders "I'm sorry your majesty, but the human world just can't handle someone as beautiful as you all at once." He commented kissing the top of her head causing her to blush.

"I agree with your father Princess. You are beautiful just as you are, and feel free to hit any who say otherwise." Sam soothed his daughter leading them to the impala."And this is your Uncle Dean's baby. Your uncle and I spent most of our childhood this time around growing up in this car." Sam spoke patting the hood fondly. He may not have the love of the car that Dean did but this car had been the only constant home he had ever known in this life.

Hela smiled at that, especially when her brother's eyes widened at Sam's words as she could guess what was coming next. "So it's our cousin? It doesn't seem alive..." Narvi asked wondering how the man he saw in the photo could have a contraption like what was in front of him as a child. "Maybe it's sleeping." Vali suggested looking around the front of the car. "Fenny doesn't look alive when he sleeps." Jor added helpfully causing Fenny to glare at him. "I do too!" He growled starting an argument but Gabriel stepped in before it could get far. "Fenny looks perfectly alive when he sleeps and I'm sure your Mom would clarify if you wait for a moment." He said barely containing his laughter at the thought of Dean actually giving birth to the Impala.

Sam too could barely contain his laughter. The mental image was just too funny. "I don't think the impala's alive though your Uncle may tell you otherwise. She's just home and family, and yes Fenny you look alive when you sleep, just quiet and innocent."Walking around to the drivers side door Sam slipped into the car bringing the car to life letting her warm up before he went to get his young sons into the car

Hela, Fenny, and Jor crawled into the back seat with Vali sitting on his sister's lap while Gabriel sat Narvi on his lap in the passage seat. "Okay we're ready to go, Sam. Let's check out the wonders of Midgard." Gabriel said cheerfully before addressing the kids. "Don't run off when we get out. You all need to stay with me, your mom, or Hela while we're out and no using powers. We don't need to draw too much attention to ourselves, or at least more then we already will." Gabriel set the ground rules knowing the boys were going to want to see everything.

"Indeed, this town will be full of hunters and the last thing we need is to draw their attention to us." Sam commented knowing that Sheriff Mills at the least would be around town not to mention any hunter that could be passing through. Everyone knew this as Bobby's territory and the best place to come for information on the supernatural not every hunter knowing that Bobby was now dead. The last thing he needed was for anyone to threaten his newly returned children. The only hunter he would welcome would be Dean and he could only hope that he would run into the older hunter. Shifting the car into drive Sam easily drove the car towards town.

The boys nodded understanding they needed to be careful while they were out. They looked out the windows as Sam drove occasionally asking questions about things they saw. When they finally stopped the boys were nearly bouncing in their seats with excitement.

Sam couldn't help chuckling at the boys excitement answering questions as best as he could before stopping at the mall. Helping Gabriel get the boys out he made sure that he had Ruby's knife and angel blade on his person. A Winchester could never be too careful.

Gabriel pulled a phone from his pocket handing it to Hela. "I added the number to your Mom's phone and if you need me you know you can just pray." He told her before grabbing Jor's hand, Narvi still in his arms as they approched the mall. "Okay, let's get shopping!" he said planning on picking up a few extra things on top of the kids clothes.

Wrapping an arm around Hela's shoulders Sam grabbed Fenny's hand and Vali grabbed Hela's. "It doesn't matter what time it is, if you ever need me, even just to talk, give me a call. So, what shall we look for first?" Sam told her as they all walked to the mall entrance letting the children decide which store they wanted to go see.  
The kids took about 3 seconds staring in awe at all the stuff around them before seeing a toy store that was filled with brightly colored signs and designs. "We want to go there." Narvi announced for them while pointing at the store.

"Then that's where we go first." Sam spoke happy to make the children happy. So for the next few hours they shopped until all the kids had a full wardrobe and plenty of toys. Dean would no doubt call him a girl for enjoying shopping with the kids but he couldn't help it, it was probably the happiest afternoon that he could remember in this life.

Gabriel was surprised at how great he felt doing something as mundane as shopping but seeing his kids excited and Sam actually smiling for once had him feeling better then he had in ages. By the time they finished, got everything put away, and got the kids in the Impala he wasn't surprised at them falling asleep on the ride home. "I think that went better then expected, we got everything we needed and the kids got tired out." Gabriel said with a smirk at Sam as Narvi slept soundly in his lap cuddled up with a stuffed dog they had bought for him.

Sam nodded with a smile looking over his family in the rear view mirror. "Agreed. I don't think this day could possibly get better."The children had had fun and they hadn't ran into any hunters, angels, Norse gods, or monsters of any kind. That alone was some sort of miracle."So how long can Hela stay on Midgard?" Sam asked not wanting to have to say goodbye to his daughter just yet. They had all just gotten back together the last thing he wanted was to have to say goodbye.

"She can stay indefinitely as long as she checks in every now and then but it's up to her. She usually doesn't feel comfortable staying too long because of how she looks. She's really self-conscious." Gabriel explained catching sight of his daughter sleeping against the window in the mirror.

"She needn't be, she's stunning just as she is and I intend to spend every moment telling her this. I guess it's only Sleph that is missing then, I wonder since Odin was killed by Lucifer instead of Fenny" Sam smirked at that fact. The only reason Fenrir had been imprisoned and then killed was because of his supposed destiny to kill Odin during Ragnarok and yet it had been an angel that had actually done the deed. "Shouldn't Slephnir's service be complete?"

"Yes, but I don't know if he'll want to come. He might be willing to see you but he doesn't really like me and he's never met any of his siblings, besides Hela anyway." Gabriel said frowning at the thought of his last meeting with his eldest son which hadn't ended well. "Actually I kinda think he hates me. Which is understandable seeing as I'm not exactly the best parent on the planet and I couldn't protect him from Odin any more then I could my other boys." He mused pulling Narvi closer in a subconscious protective gesture. He had failed his family in the worst way and he would never forgive himself for it.

"I see, I'm sorry Gabe. Though, I doubt he hates you. Once one gets to truly know you it's kind of hard to do, besides it wasn't your fault that Odin was the king of all jerks in the Norse pantheon and seemed bound and determined to take our kids from us." Sam spoke a little bit of rage at the ruler of the Norse gods slipping through as they pulled into the salvage yard.

"But we have them back now, and we can show them that they are loved despite what Odin tried to make them believe." Putting the car in park Sam slipped out of the car moving to gather all of the kids clothes and toys and placing them inside.

"Yeah." Gabriel agreed shifting Narvi in his arms so he could pick up Vali and wake Hela. "Hey sleepy head, we're home." Gabriel said giving Hela a little nudge loving the fact he could actual say that now. Hela rubbed her eyes and stretched before helping her dad get her other brothers into the house.

Sam smiled at his family, all of his kids still sleepy and innocent, holding the door open before locking it behind them making sure to reapply the salt lines.

Gabriel lead Hela upstairs knowing Sam would take care of locking up before creating a room conjoining with Sam's for the boys to stay in. It was blue and green themed with two bunk beds and a small walk in closet for all the stuff they had bought. Nothing over the top but still nice. Gabriel made all the boys were tucked in and sleeping soundly giving each a quick kiss before heading back out."So do you want to stay? Or do you want me to take you back to Helheim" Gabriel asked Hela once he was sure they wouldn't wake her brothers.

Sam continued to check all the sigils and all of the salt lines if angels were attacking his family he wanted it to be as difficult for them to get into the house as possible.

Finishing his sweep Sam headed upstairs just in time to hear Gabriel question their daughter. "You're more then welcome here sweetheart. Not to mention I'm sure your brothers would love to have you here as would me and your father. But it's up to you we won't force you to stay." Moving over to his daughter Sam pulled her into a tight hug hopefully letting her know that no matter what she decided she was still always loved and welcome.

"I think it'll be best if I go back. As much as I love it here it'll be dangerous for me to stay in an area with so many hunters. I don't want to cause the rest of you to get hurt because of me." She said hugging Sam back not really wanting to leave but knowing with her luck it wouldn't be long until she tripped or something and caused her whole family to have to move or worse.

Sam nodded his understanding, it seemed the Winchester need to protect family ran strongly even in his daughter who, until now, wasn't even a Winchester. "I understand, but promise me you'll visit often and come meet your uncles when they get free. You will always have a home here, Hela, remember that." Sam spoke pushing his own emotions down. It wouldn't do for his daughter to see how devastating news this was to him. Damn hunters, this was the only time that he actively cursed the fact that Bobby was so well known and had drawn so many here.

Hela smiled. "I promise. I wouldn't want to miss getting to hook up my uncles anyway." She said before turning back to Gabriel. " I'm ready to go now Daddy." She said and Gabriel nodded feeling quite upset his daughter wasn't going to stay as well. "Okay, I'll be back in awhile." Gabriel said before grabbing Hela's hand and disappearing to take her back to Helheim

Sam sighed going to kiss his sons goodnight before heading back downstairs to drown his sorrows over his daughter leaving in beer. If Dean was here he would be calling him a giant girl right now. If he were here was the kicker, wasn't it. "Wish you were here Dean. Here's to you and Cas." Sam spoke to himself saluting his other lost loved ones.

Gabriel sighed watching Sam from the doorway after returning. He knew that if he could get into his library in heaven he could find a way to get Dean and Cas out of Purgatory with little to no hassle but there was a huge chance he would be caught. Still to make Sam happy and let his kids meet their uncles he was thinking it might be worth it. "He'll be back before you know it. If there's one thing I've learned it's that you can't keep a Winchester down." Gabriel said moving to sit across from Sam.

"Hey Gabe. Hela get back okay?" Sam questioned knowing his husband spoke the truth there was little to nothing that could keep a Winchester down when they were adamant in surviving and if there was one thing he knew about Dean was that it would take a Hell Hound or a Trickster God, at this thought Sam smirked to himself, to keep his big brother down and he had a newly promoted archangel with him for back up.

"Yeah, she's fine. Although she did make me promise to pick her up on the weekends so she can visit." Gabriel said knowing Hela was missing Sam just as much as he was missing her already.

That was good news. At least he wouldn't have to wait another lifetime just to see his daughter. "Good, that's good. I'm going to love seeing the shock on Deans face when he finds out his niece and nephews are all Norse gods." That will be a day for the memory banks indeed. Too bad they couldn't introduce them to the rest of the family just yet, though with family like Gabriel's who would really want to? He only had one decent brother to begin with.

"Let's just hope that you're the one who opens the door when he gets back because he'd probably shoot me on sight and while it won't actually kill me it still hurts." Gabriel said with a smirk knowing the older hunter would probably shoot him anyway when he finds out the truth.

"Your as good as shot regardless." Sam chuckled knowing Dean would probably shoot him just because when he finds out that Gabriel got his 'little brother', not once but 5 times, pregnant. "You're a dead man." Sam laughed at the mental image that this whole scenario called up.

"Yep, I'm going to look like Swiss cheese by the time your bro is through with me. Still our kids were worth it." Gabriel said not feeling the least bit sorry about any of his children. No matter how surprised he was finding out about them they were all loved completely. "I can always use you as a shield anyway." He joked knowing Dean wouldn't risk shooting his brother no matter how angry he was at Gabriel.

"They were weren't they? I wouldn't trade them for the world. I guess it's a good thing that both Ragnarok and the apocalypse are permanently on hold so that we won't have to." Sam spoke his eyes far away as he drifted on the sea of his memories. It didn't matter what Dean thought about Gabriel he wouldn't trade any of his tricksters. "And you wouldn't have to use me, I'd jump in front of you first." He promised.

Gabriel shook his head at Sam's words. "It was a joke. If we were in any real danger I'd be sending you and the kids to the other side of the planet to a completely warded safe house before you can get a word in edgewise." Gabriel said seriously. Their kids needed a parent and if either of them had to die it would be Gabriel, he knew Sam would do a better job at raising them then he could on his own.

"Love you too." Sam spoke just as serious easily able to deduce what the archangel was thinking, but he knew that should the event arise that they were in danger, he would rather have Gabriel with them safe and sound then being sent with the kids alone somewhere.

Gabriel smiled at that surprised that Sam actually said he loved him despite the circumstances. "And on that note, I just remembered I have something for you, hold on." Gabriel said cheerfully, getting up and going to find where he had put the thing he had gotten for Sam, well what he had Hela run and get while he and Sam were busy with the boys earlier, but the idea was the same.

Sam just blinked surprised at the tricksters sudden exit, that sure wasn't what he expected from his little declaration. "All right then." Sam spoke to the empty room residing himself to wait and see what his little trickster was up to.

Gabriel was feeling a bit nervous as he made his way back downstairs and handed Sam a little box. "It's sort of a custom in heaven, or it was before, for an angel to give his prospective... 'mate' for lack of a better word, a gift as a sign of commitment or whatever. It's not a big deal or anything, but I thought that if I was going to do this I should do it right. I mean it's probably a dumb idea..." Gabriel rambled before catching himself.

Sam's eyes widened at the little box taking it in surprisingly steady hands, though he was sure the blush on his cheeks gave him away. "I don't know what to say honestly." Sam whispered before opening the box in his hands.

Gabriel shrugged. "It's made out of the same material as an angel blade so it won't rust or get damaged on a hunt or anything and the writing is all of our names in ancient Enochian- all the kids, Dean, Cas, Bobby, your parents, Ellen, Jo, and myself." Gabriel explained the spiraling script he had had inscribed on the dog tags. "On the back it says 'more than blood'. A bit cliche, I admit but I thought it was appropriate. The other one is a protection charm to counteract the normal Winchester luck you seem to have." Gabriel said feeling a bit silly a slight blush coating his own cheeks as he waited for Sam's reaction.

Smiling softly Sam ran his fingers over the tags glad of this physical reminder of his family and of the extra protection, if one was named Winchester one could never have to much.

Placing the tags around his neck Sam quickly stood up moving over to where Gabriel leaning down and pulling the smaller man into a quick kiss, nothing else seeming to feel right. "Thank you, Gabriel. I love them and you're right this is right for us cliche or not." Sam spoke softly as he pulled back, blushing even harder for his foreword move.

Gabriel's face burned but he couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face at being kissed like that. "I'm glad you like them." Gabriel chuckled unable to help himself with the amount joy he felt and the knowledge that he was probably cherry red right now, just like Sam. "And while we're still being all sappy I love you too." He added lightly.

"Just be glad our brothers aren't here to see us or we'd never live it down" Sam chuckled trying to will the blush from his cheeks though inside he was elated to have his feelings returned.

"And on that high note we might as well follow the kids example and get ready for bed it's getting pretty late." Sam spoke failing to smother a yawn knowing that the kids were going to be up early and he had to begin hitting the books if he wanted to see about finding anything on purgatory and how to crack a portal to get Dean and Cas home safe and sound.

Gabriel nodded feeling a bit tired himself. "I'll agree with you there, on both accounts." He said. despite not actually needing sleep it was a luxury he enjoyed.

Grabbing Gabriel's hand Sam dragged the archangel to his bedroom still feeling sappy, letting go just long enough to grab his sleep clothes and change before intertwining their fingers to pull him to bed, snuggling close.

Gabriel smiled at Sam's sudden desire to cuddle but felt way too comfortable in his arms to say anything that might make the hunter change his mind. Instead he sighed contently and relaxed letting the sound of Sam's breathing lull him to sleep.

Sam quickly fell asleep wrapped around his husband truly content for what felt like the first time in this life time.

* * *

**Every review is loved and appreciated no matter how small...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for everyone reading so far! As always I don't own SPN.**

* * *

When Gabriel woke the next morning he wasn't surprised to hear the boys giggling in their room, but since they weren't arguing he decided there was no reason to move from Sam's arms just yet.

Keeping his eyes closed Sam smiled sleepily at the sound of his boys giggling, glad they were having fun. They deserved it after what had happened to them, stretching out the kinks in his body Sam snuggled back against his husband unable to think of a single place in the world he would rather be.

It was only a few minute later when the giggling stopped and was replaced by a deceptive quiet that Gabriel knew he had to get up. Closing his eyes he silently counted to 3 before snatching Vali off the floor where he had been crouched to jump causing the little boy give a yelp before giggling. "Did you really thought you could get me?" Gabriel asked his son with a smirk.

Sitting up in bed Sam smiled at the sweetly domestic scene. Father and son truly looked happy for the first time in millennia.

Getting up off the bed Sam pulled both them into his arms laying a gentle kiss on both Vali and Gabriel's heads. "Sleep well my little loves?" Sam teased eying the other boys who were peeking at them from behind the bedroom door.

"Yep!" Vali said happily from Gabriel's arms while everyone else hid back in the room at getting caught."You got the short end of the stick, huh kiddo? Your brothers send you in here without back up?" Gabriel asked lightly. Vali shrugged."We played rock paper scissors." he admitted.

Sam smirked. "Like father like sons" Sam laughed before going over to grab Narvi and the other two, slinging both Fenny and Jor over his shoulders and carrying Narvi under the other arm. "Look I found the other little conspirators." Sam teased walking into the room happily

Gabriel grinned "So now we captured them but what should we do with them?" Gabriel asked Sam mischievously causing the boys to gulp nervously. "You should let us go and pretend it didn't happen?" Vali suggested bravely from his position on the bed with Gabriel.

"I think torture sounds like a good idea, don't you? They need to know what happens to those who get caught." Sam smirked locking eyes with Gabriel a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"I think you read my mind." Gabriel commented before snatching up Narvi from Sam's arms and starting to tickle his sons mercilessly, delighting in their laughter.

Throwing the other two gently onto the bed Sam followed suit tickling his sons until they begged for mercy. Laughing along with the little boys, his eyes shining happily at his family, before dropping a gentle kiss to each boy's forehead. Sam turned giving Gabriel a soft kiss too, catching the angel off guard, before standing. "I'm going to go scour Booby's library and see if I can find anything on Purgatory. Let me know if you need me for anything." Sam spoke happily smiling at his family before leaving the room.

Gabriel blinked at the kiss, not snapping out of it until Sam was gone. "I guess it's time to get dressed, come on I'll help you pick out outfits." Gabriel told the boys leading them back into their room.

A few minutes later the boys were all dressed and in the living room drawing pictures while Gabriel flipped through books nearby looking for away to open purgatory and get Dean and Cas back. All in all they looked like a perfectly normal innocent middle class family.

Sam could hear his family in the other room talking and giggling quietly so as not to disturb him. Smiling and shaking his head at himself wondering when he had gotten so domestic. Tossing another book aside Sam moved on to the next in the pile hoping that this one would be more promising then the last dozen had proven. All had some mentions of purgatory but none so far gave him any indication on how to break in, rather it was all on how a demon or monster might be sent to purgatory once killed.

Sighing at the lack of helpful text Gabriel conjured himself another book from the countless libraries he had hidden around the world. This one, ironically, was about pagan gods and how someone could curse them to go to purgatory when they died so they couldn't be brought back. Gabriel almost just tossed it aside without reading it until he saw there was a passage on Helheim in it. Curious he flipped to the chapter and started reading eventually ending up laughing . "Sam! Come here! I found something!" Gabriel shouted a wide smile on his face as his kids looked at him curiously.

Sam jumped at Gabriel's shout not expecting it before dropping everything he was doing and rushing to the other room just in case something had happened. "What? What's wrong" Sam asked his eyes scanning all of his sons first and then his husband for injuries just in case, a angel blade already in hand on instinct.

"Calm down,we're not being attacked, I found us a way to get Dean and Cassy out of purgatory and it's relatively easy." Gabriel explained waving the book around as he gestured excitedly.

Sam sighed in relief before relaxing, he had lost his family more then once and Gods forbid he ever let it happen again.

Placing the angel blade back in his coat, Sam walked into the room ruffling all the boys hair as he went. "So what do we need to do? The sooner their both home the better." Sam spoke slipping beside Gabriel on the couch to get a look at the book.

"Well, we're gonna need to talk to Hela, apparently there's a back door to Purgatory in Helheim, but only Hela will be able to open it." Gabriel said handing Sam the book.

"Sounds easy enough, but who would we trust enough to watch the boys? If Bobby were still alive I would leave them with him but as he's passed and I wouldn't trust any of the Norse gods and goddesses..." Sam mused everyone he had ever loved and trusted was now long since dead so that left no one on his end

Gabriel bit his lip running through a mental list of everyone he knew that wasn't dead or a homicidal maniac and ended up with no one. "Well, we could possibly find Sleph and ask if he would be willing to watch his brothers or, on a bit more risky side I could sneak back into heaven and try to get a scroll from my library that I was planning on trying to get anyway. If I get the scroll I can resurrect dear old Bobby and, after we explain, he can watch the boys." Gabriel plotted out loud. "I was hoping to get Cas back before going to heaven though because I'm 90% sure I'll be caught and it'll be nice to have back up." He said explaining why he hadn't said anything about bringing Bobby back earlier.

Sam cringed at the thought of Gabriel being caught by the host. He didn't want to think what they would do to his Trickster angel. "I would ask Sleph. As much as I would love to have Bobby home, that can wait. I'm not willing to risk you." Sam said pulling Gabriel close Sam held his trickster for a moment before letting go to sweep his mini tricksters into his arms. "We might as well see what Slephnir is up to for the weekend."

Gabriel nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket scrolling down to his son's number and taking a deep breath before pushing send. "Let's just hope he'll pick up." Gabriel muttered worried Sleph wouldn't pick up if he knew who was calling. To his surprise however he answered after the first ring.

"Dad?" Slephnir asked sounding surprised. "Uh, yeah, I hope I'm not bugging you." Gabe responded a bit awkwardly. "Bugging me? I thought you were dead! Sif went looking for Odin when he didn't return and she said you had all been murdered!" Sleph exclaimed causing Gabriel to frown. "I'm sorry to disappoint but your mom brought me back and well it's a long story but in the end we brought your brothers back too." Gabriel said giving Sam a weak smile. "Disappoint? Wait mom? She's with you?" He asked causing Gabriel to chuckle. "You should just come over and we can talk here it, it's a bit much to explain over the phone." Gabriel said. "Okay I'll be right over." Sleph answered before hanging up. Gabriel followed suite not surprised when Sleph appeared a few seconds later. He looked near identical to Gabriel except taller and thinner, thye easily could have been mistaken for twin brothers.

Sam stayed with his boys as Gabriel called the last of their children mentally crossing his fingers that Slephnir cared enough to spend time with his siblings and do Loki this small favor.

Eyes widening when Gabriel had barely hung up the phone and the last of their children appeared, the splitting image of his father in every way but height. Staying where he was holding his younger children, he let father and son reconnect. He could only hope that this would finally mend the bridge that had been broken so long ago.

"Hi." Gabriel said nervously nearly yelping when his son walked over and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I was angry and hurt and I didn't mean it. When Sif said you were dead... I regretted everything. I don't want that again. I love you and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He cried. Gabriel relaxed, huffing out a breath he didn't know he was holding and returned Sleph's hug. "Well if you put it that way... I love you too kiddo, no matter how irritating you are." he said before turning to the rest of his family. "Sleph this is Sammy." He said smiling when Sleph's eyes widened. "Mom?"

Sam smiled standing up and moving to stand in front of Slephnir looking down at the ageless man before him. "Hey kid it's been a long time hasn't it." He spoke softly eyes raking over his sons form committing it to memory it had been centuries since he had last seen Slephnir and Gods it was good to see him alive and whole after so long.

"Too long." Sleph replied hugging Sam. "It's good to know he's got someone to keep him in check too." He added with a smirk toward Gabriel. "I resent that." Gabriel said with a smile before sobering up. "Listen we need a favor. Sam's brother Dean and my little bro Cas are trapped in Purgatory. We found a way in to get them but we need someone to watch these guys." Gabriel ruffled Jor's hair "While we're gone. We need Hela's help so she can't watch them so we were hoping you might be willing." He finished looking at Sleph hopefully.

Sleph laughed "Of course! It'll be nice to actually get to know my family after everything. Speaking of which where is Hela? I would think she would be attached to your hip- always a daddy's girl." He teased to which Gabriel snorted. "She just went back to Helheim. You know how hard the way she looks is on her. She was worried someone might see her and come after us." He sighed wishing there was something he could do to help his daughter. Sleph nodded. "Well it is worst for her then the rest of us. We look human enough unless we shift forms, she's stuck looking half dead all the time." He commented knowing if he was stuck in his other form all the time he'd be upset too.

Sam hugged his youngest close, while Loki may have given birth to Slephnir Sigyn had always been his mother blood or no blood. "I've missed you my son you have no idea how much. Even when I couldn't remember I missed you and your siblings." Placing a gentle kiss on the shorter mans head Sam vowed once more that nothing would separate his family.

Stepping back to get a good look at his son Sam smiled. "Thank you for watching your brothers. This means a lot to us both, Dean and Castiel are two of the kindest people God, mortal, or angel in all of the Realms and is can't wait for you to meet your uncles."

Sleph chuckled. "Well then I can't wait to meet them either." he said happily. Gabriel nodded. "Just a warning, don't mess with the car. It's Deano's pride and joy and I'm pretty sure he'd have a heart attack if something happened to it while he was gone." He commented before turning to Sam. "Just let me know when you want to go."

Sam smirked at his son "Though feel free to mess with your uncle any other way. Oh and if you can figure out a way to push your uncles together once they get home go for it Hela and your brothers are in on the plot too so have fun." Giving the young God one more brief hug pressing a kiss to his forehead Sam moved to stand beside Gabriel.

"Whenever you are ready the faster we get Dean and Cas home the better I don't want them spending one more moment in that place if they don't have too." Sam spoke flexing his quickly returning powers getting a feel for them without Sigyn's help changing his clothes into armour not unlike that Loki used to wear centuries ago before things went wrong.

Gabriel smirked at Sam's new outfit. "Well then we better get going. Don't destroy the house while we're gone." He said grabbing Sam's hand and teleporting them to just outside Hela's castle. It was huge and oppressing against the near black backdrop of the sky, mist surrounding from all sides hiding the land of the dead from any who may come. The two spirits that stood guard at the gate surrounding the castle crossed blades at the new comer's arrival. "We are here to see Queen Hela. We're her parents and mean her no harm." Gabriel addressed them. After a moment the spirits uncrossed their weapons and opened the gate bowing in respect as Sam and Gabriel entered.

Sam looked around quickly very quickly deducing that he didn't like where his daughter was forced to live it was to dark and dismal for his beautiful little girl. Hopefully she would spend more time with them then here in Helheim.

Following Gabriel through the dark palace Sam nodded to the spirit servants as they passed them he wasn't here for pleasantries but that didn't mean he couldn't be polite.

Gabriel lead Sam up into the castle quickly easily on edge do to the amount of guards he noticed. Usually Hela kept things light not wanting to feel trapped herself. Pausing briefly outside the throne room to steel himself, Gabriel pushed the doors open expecting the guards which immediately pointed their weapons at him and Sam. "Daddy? You're back early. Relax, they're no threat." Hela ordered causing the guards to return to their posts. She had her hair up in a bun and was dressed in armor watching Sam's current attire, her crown sitting lightly on her head. "What's going on? You tripled the guard and look about ready to go to battle." Gabriel asked seriously. Hela sighed. "Angels. I was about to call you, I promise. They want into purgatory too. I assume you figured it out since you're here before I called."

Sam took on a protective stance in front of his daughter scanning around the room for a threat. "You're alright beautiful?" Sam asked making sure to look the entire room over and then one more time before relaxing finding no threat.

"We have to hurry then if the angels are after Purgatory too who knows what could happen to Dean and Cas should the angels get to them first; And yes we figured it out as well though I never would have thought the angels would be going after it." Sam growled at the thought of angels once more trying to harm his family.

"I'm fine, and they wouldn't hurt me even if they managed to get in. I'm the only one who can open the door." Hela explained placing her hand on Sam's arm hoping he'd calm down. "But it does cause other problems. Helheim has doorways to many other realms and if any of them feel threatened then they may suggest war against heaven and Helheim, and Midgard most likely, would be caught in the middle. I have a plan to prevent all this of course so no need to panic." She said slowly realizing that Sam would probably freak at that news and she probably shouldn't have said anything.

Hela was right any threat to his daughter from the angels was like a threat to him. "If any of them touch you they will pay in blood!" Sam growled he truly had enough with the thrice cursed angels and messing with his family and other peoples lives. So much for the guardians that the stories portray, no they were simply harbingers "Let's get going the more time we wait the more time there is for the angels to stage a counter attack."

"Sam you need to relax. While I agree with you completely, and don't anything happening to any of our kids, you need to have a clear mind if we're going to make it in and out of Purgatory without someone getting hurt. Now where's the door Hela and how long do we have? I need to know everything you've got." Gabriel spoke calmly focusing on the task at hand knowing he can take care of his brothers later. As the archangel of Justice Gabriel had seen plenty of war and violence and knew whoever was running heaven wouldn't be foolish enough to attack Helheim without proper knowledge of it and it's defenders.

Hela lead her parents down several hallways until they reached a grey archway inscribed with Norse runes. "I can open the portal once every 24 hours and keep it open for an hour each time but when it is open anything can come in or out of it. I also can't control where it'll open though it should be within a few miles of my intended target aka you guys. I'm pretty sure the angels only want Uncle Cas but I don't know why so once you guys return the plan is to make sure they know Castiel isn't in Purgatory anymore so they'd have no reason to be here. I suggest you summon any weapons or such now because once your inside your powers will be frozen. Other then that I don't know. I should be able to get you somewhat close to where my Uncles are since Dean isn't supposed to be there and his soul stands out like a sore thumb, though." Hela explained all she knew about the portal.

Sam nodded closing his eyes and counting down from fifty focusing on letting each of his muscles relax before opening his eyes again knowing that Gabriel wouldn't let Sam walk into anything while he focused on relaxing.

Sam came back to himself in time to hear Hela talk about how their powers would be frozen summoning Ruby's knife along with the angel blade placing them in scabbards at his hips, making sure he had his shotgun full of rock salt along with plenty of extra rounds and plenty of other blades all of which he knew were pure silver and 100% balanced for ease if he had to throw them. "Ready. Stay safe Hela we'll be back with your uncles before you know it." Sam spoke his eyes determined ready and willing to do whatever it took to get Dean and Cas back.

Gabriel nodded in agreement summoning himself his angel blade tucking it away in his jacket with several other little things he thought might come in handy. Giving Hela a smile and a nod to let her know he was ready she opened the portal."I'll send up a flare wherever I open it next time so you can find it. Good luck. I love you." She said and Gabriel quickly kissed her cheek. "You too sweetling." He responded before once again grabbing Sam's hand not wanting them to get separated.

"Love you as well Princess, wish us luck" Sam spoke with all the affection of a parent for their child. Squeezing Gabriel's hand tightly letting the trickster angel know he was there he walked into the portal expecting the worst of the worst.

"Okay so we're close to them according to Hela and we have less then an hour to get them back here." Gabriel said looking at the endless forest in front of them. "Where should we go?" He finally asked looking up at Sam.

Sam looked around the monotonous grey forest giving him the shivers. Just the feel of the place put one on edge and the lack of his, now familiar, powers put him even more on edge. "Dean would most likely be in a place that was easy to defend. Cas wasn't in the best of shape when we beat the Leviathan. The Hallucination of Luci, that he took from me, had been driving him mad. So I would guess towards that way." Sam pointed to the left where what looked like a possible cave within where all the trees stood.

Trees, rocks, and hills every where they looked. This was not a place for one to keep their minds in tact that was for sure. He could only hope his brother and Cas would still be sane when they found them.

"Okay. Cave it is" Gabriel said reminding himself to ask Sam about what happened later while pulling out a dagger and carefully making his way toward the cave marking some trees they passed with a symbol that should Cas come across it should let him know where to find them while also marking their way back to the portal.

Sam noticed the symbols but couldn't read them, obviously Enochian. He hoped they ran into Dean and Cas before any monsters grabbing Ruby's knife in one hand and angel blade in the other Sam slicked towards the cave in the distance.

Once they arrived close to the cave Gabriel stopped not wanting to surprise them if they were inside. "Dean? Listen it's Gabriel and if you're here please come out. I know you probably hate my guts but Sammy here wants you back and who am I to argue." He spoke loud enough that if Dean was nearby he'd hear him but not loud enough to cause a huge commotion.

"Dean come on it's me! We're here to take you and Cas home but we don't have a lot of time please answer me." Sam called his voice pleading knowing that his and Gabriel's calls would have alerted any nearby monsters

Sam waited for about half a minute more before movement to his right caught his eye. "Sammy?" Dean questioned peaking out from behind a tree his guard clearly up the older hunter clinging to a crudity made blade holding it at the ready for any threat. "Yes it's me, Jerk. Hurry where's Cas, we have to go." Sam spoke quickly hurrying to his brothers side ignoring the weapon and pulling Dean into a hug nearly melting with relief when the older hunter returned it.

Straightening quickly Dean glanced once at the presumed dead trickster his eyes widening in surprise, before he turned and left the clearing quickly returning with a wounded and obviously exhausted Castiel leaning against him. "Hello Gabriel, Samuel." Cas rasped before passing out in Dean's hold forcing the hunter to take all his weight.

"We don't have much more time. And now everything knows where we are. Do you have Cas or do you need one of us to carry him? Hela's waiting with the portal but we don't have a lot of time left." Gabriel said eyeing his younger brother worriedly.

"I've got him. Who's Hela? And why are you dressed like a super villain?" Dean spoke pulling Cas into a fireman's carry against his back. He had gotten so used to watching Cas' back and having Cas watch his that it was only natural.

"Hela's my daughter, and your niece. You'll meet her soon." Sam spoke not even hesitating for a moment to claim Hela as his own. She was his and he was hers, that's just how it was. "Wait! Daughter? Sammy?" Dean parroted wide eyed at his brother. Since when had Sam had children? But then again for all he knew years could have passed on Earth and Sam could have settled down. "I'll explain everything later, right now we have to move." Sam spoke before grabbing Gabriel's hand and heading towards the portal.

Dean ground his teeth at the sight of Gabriel's hand in his little brother's. He may think the guy had style, and the angel may have sacrificed his life to help them, but that didn't mean he trusted him completely with his little brother. Still that was for another time after they were out of this place.

Gabriel could feel Dean's glare and he knew that he'd be getting an earful later but it was to be expected. When they got to the portal Gabriel stopped "Okay when we get back we need to get Cas to the east tower, Hela has healers there that can help they've fixed me up before." He said keeping an eye out for monsters so Dean and Cas can go first.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned looking over his shoulder at his brother and the trickster when he was motioned forward.

"Just trust him Dean. Hela's family, she won't do anything to hurt us, just go." Sam petitioned noticing movement in the trees grabbing his blades Sam locked eyes with his brother before Dean finally nodded and hurried to the portal. Gabriel would here it from him later, but right now he just wanted to get him and Cas safe.

Sam relaxed momentarily as Dean and Cas entered the portal they were safe finally. "Let's go, I don't think Hela can maintain the portal much longer and I personally don't want to deal with whatever is stalking us at the moment." He said going into the portal after his brother.

"I don't know it might be easier for me then your brother..." Gabriel teased following Sam through the portal glad they had managed to pull this off without error until he felt a sharp pain and looked down to see blood pooling near his shoulder. "Of course, it'll be too much good luck for a Winchester if we all made it out okay." He thought irritably before passing out, dimly noticing Hela close the portal and rush over before it went dark.

* * *

**Please review! Each one means the world to me and encourages me to continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own spn)**

* * *

Hela watched her uncles come through the portal followed by her mom and dad. As soon as she saw her dad made it in, she closed the portal panting at the release of energy before noticing the blood soaking through her dad's shirt and jacket. "Daddy!" She cried rushing over to his side.

"Gabriel!" Sam gasped out in shock as he watched his lover go limp blood pooling from his shoulder and chest. Quickly catching the limp angel, Sam lowered him to the floor. Things had gone so well and now this. He hadn't even seen what had hit him.

"Sammy, what's going on? What happened?" Dean asked seeing Sam clutching a downed trickster along with a young woman dressed in armor similar to that which his brother was currently wearing.

"Not now Dean, take care of Cas." Sam spoke quickly his eyes on his lover wondering why he wasn't healing. They were back in Helheim surely their powers should be restored. So what was wrong?

Hela's thoughts were along the same line as Sam's. Her dad should be healing even if it was a serious injury. "Can you carry him? I have healers. Maybe they'll know what's wrong with him." She spoke quickly knowing she needed to lead her uncles up to the tower as well.

Sam nodded sweeping Gabriel up into his arms carrying him tight to his chest. "Come on Dean hurry!" Sam spoke as he rushed past his brother on his daughters heals. Blinking Dean wisely didn't say anything, the fear in his little brothers eyes having urged him into silence. Hopefully where ever they were going there would be someone who could help Cas, and yes even the Trickster archangel.

Hela quickly lead her family members up to the east tower sending several guards to prepare the healers ahead of them. She had never seen her dad this seriously injured and she was worried she might lose him again so soon after getting her family back. When they arrived there were two beds already ready for her uncle and father. "Do whatever necessary to get them both in stable condition. I want to be notified about anything and everything that happens immediately." She ordered before looking at her mom and uncle. "It'll be easier for them to work without us here getting in their way." She said her voice shaking a bit as she tried to hold herself together. "You must be Dean, pleasure to meet you. I'm Hela, I'm the second oldest and Queen of this realm so if you need something let me know." She greeted Dean kindly as a way to distract herself.

"You too..." Dean spoke glancing over at his niece shocked at the half dead appearance of the girl. Normally he would have freaked out over his brother claiming a monster as his daughter, but now wasn't the time or place, so he quickly returned his eyes onto his brother and angel. "Sorry, this isn't under better circumstances."

Sam nodded wrapping his daughter in his arms as Dean spoke, and leading them all from the healing chambers though everything in him was screaming to stay and never leave Gabriel's side. Closing the door Sam leaned against it hugging his daughter close knowing she was just as close to breaking as he was, maybe more so. "It'll be alright Princess. Gabriel is the strongest person I know: God or Angel."

"I know..." Hela commented weakly glad she had her mom there at least. "You should call Sleph and let him know what's going on. It may take a while for Dad to get better and my brothers are prone to worry if you don't come home tonight." She said forcing herself to believe her dad will be fine.

"Who's Sleph? Sammy what's going on? Brothers? How many are we talking about here?" Dean spoke eyes wide. One kid was enough, but more then that? This was his baby brother and to find out he had gotten himself a family that didn't include him was almost more then he could bare at the moment.

"Slephnir's the oldest in the family and my son. In all there is Fenrir, Jormungander, the twins- Narvi and Vali, Hela, and Slephnir. And yes I know you know their names, and yes they are who you think they are, and no I'm not going to deal with your ranting right now Dean." Sam spoke knowing the look on Deans face meant just that. Sam smoothed his daughter's hair gently and gave her one more squeeze before letting go. "So, shall we call your brothers baby girl?"

Hela was tempted to laugh at the look on her uncle's face after her mom shut him down but managed to restrain herself to just a smirk. "Don't worry we're all quite nice and I'm sure my brothers would all like to know about your 'baby' and how come they have a car as a cousin. And the phone should be just down the hall" She teased hoping to lighten the situation. She really hoped her uncle would at least give them a chance.

Sam smiled lightly at the joke while Dean looked at the girl shocked for a moment before quirking a smirk of his own. "Well. you've got me there. Normally I wouldn't say or do this but as Sam has claimed you as family and the last time I doubted him it nearly got us both killed and you did help us get out of Purgatory. So I guess what I' trying to say is welcome to the family." Dean commented remembering everything that had happened during the whole Ruby fiasco and apocalypse.

Smiling Sam sighed knowing that the rant wasn't avoided just put on hold. Dean would wait till they were alone and the situation wasn't so dire. "Thanks Dean I really wish things had have been better for when you met the kids, but it can't be helped. Come on let's go call them Hela." He said.

Hela grinned knowing that was her uncle's way of saying he'd give her a chance and lead them to a huge library that covered the south-east corner of the castle. Inside on a huge desk covered in scrolls and papers was a old phone that Hela picked up. "This line should be secure, I use it for business." She told Sam.

Sam nodded at his daughters words taking the phone from Hela ignoring Dean's quiet laugh at the fact that there were actual phones in Helheim. Quickly dialing the number Sam waited for one of his boys to answer.

"Hello?" Sleph answered watching as his brothers tried to build a tower out of the cards they had been playing with a few minutes ago. "Is that dad?" Jor asked hopefully catching the others attention.

"Hey kid." Sam spoke in relief glad to hear his eldest's voice. "How are your brothers?" Needing to know that at least the most vulnerable of his family were okay before telling them of the state their uncle and father are in.

"No, it's mom." Sleph whispered to his brothers his hand over the receiver. "They're fine. We're all fine. We were actually working on building a card house. How about you guys? Did everything go okay?" He asked back hoping both his parents were okay and he'd get to meet his uncles soon.

"Good, that's good I'm glad you guys are having fun. Just be careful with some of those old Tarrot decks that your Grampa Bobby left around." Sam commented knowing one or more of the decks had been blessed by powerful witches and shamans and he wasn't quite sure what they all did.

"You're lucky Bobby can't hear you call him Grampa or he'd have a stroke." Dean laughed in the background.

"As I'm sure you can hear, that's your uncle Dean. Both he and your uncle Cas were rescued, though both your uncle Cas and your dad were injured. But Hela has them under the best healers she has so we'll be home as soon as we can." Sam spoke in a rush to just get all of the information out. He knew Dean was right though. Bobby probably would have had a stroke if he knew that not only had Sam given him grandchildren but they were Gods as well.

"Okay. Tell dad we miss him and we'll see you when you get back. We love you." Sleph said not wanting his siblings to worry about their dad unless absolutely necessary.

One of Hela's servants came up to her while Sam was speaking to the boys. "Queen Hela? We've taken care of the blue eyed angel as instructed and we believe he will be fine after he rests. None of his injuries are substantial and are already healing properly." The spirit explained. Hela bit her lip.

"And my Dad? Is he going to be alright as well?" She asked dreading the answer. The spirit trembled in response.

"We've cleaned and bandaged his wound and it has stopped bleeding as profusely, but he has lost a lot of blood and is still not healing. He appears to be having nightmares as well, and we're afraid that he might aggravate his wound if we don't find a way to calm him." The spirit spoke quickly feeling upset that he had failed his queen. Hela sighed. "Thank you for updating me, you may return to your post." She dismissed him.

"Love you too Sleph. Give your brothers hugs from me, your dad, and uncles. Hopefully we'll be back soon." Hanging up the phone Sam turned to look at Hela worry shining in his eyes at over hearing the servant's news.

"Well, at least it sounds like they will be okay. Right Sammy?" Dean commented trying to cheer up his little brother and new niece. Not that it looked like it worked any. "Yeah. Thanks Dean. Hela, I'm going to go check on your dad. Maybe I'll be able to calm him down enough that he can rest and heal from whatever injured him in the first place." Sam spoke before heading to the door and back the way they had come, thanking the gods for a near photo graphic memory.

Hela sighed sitting in a nearby chair and giving Dean a half smile for trying. "So do you have any questions or anything? I know you don't really trust me, understandably with me looking all freakish and being something you'd normally hunt and all, but maybe it'll help if you know me a little better?" She offered her uncle while conjuring herself a slice of apple pie with ice cream on top to help with her nerves. It was a bad habit she had picked up thanks to Gabriel, she always craved sweets when she was nervous or worried and pie was one of her favorites.

Dean eyed the dessert ravenously. When was the last time he had pie? "Conjure one of those for me and it'll go a long way. And you're right. This is weird and normally I'd be looking for the nearest stake but this isn't normal so you can start with how my little brother ended up with you as a daughter; particularly with who your dad is. Don't get me wrong he stood up in the end, but seriously did he have to kill me thousands of times?" Dean commented leaning back against the wall.

Hela smirked at Dean's request and conjured her uncle up a piece of pie as well before settling in to tell him the story. "Well I'm sure you know the myths at least a bit. My dad, Gabriel that is, disguised himself as Loki and he fell in love with the goddess Sigyn. They got married and had two sons- the twins Vali and Narvi. You know my dad though, he can't resist the urge to piss people off. He insulted a couple of the gods and they wanted revenge so they kidnapped the twins and killed them while making my parents watch. It gets more gruesome then that, but I'll save you the details. Later, one of my dad's brothers killed my mom for refusing to tell him where my dad was at the time. He got back home just in time to watch her die as well. A couple of hundreds of years later he met Angrboda, Sigyn's reincarnation and after a long time debating let himself fall in love again. I was born first, then Jor, then Fenny and we lived in relative peace for a few years. Then Odin became afraid of us after hearing some human's prophecies saying we'd kill him and take over. This made him he plan to kidnap and kill us as well, but my Dad found out about it last minute and tried to protect us. He sent me here and told my mom to take the boys somewhere else but they were captured and killed as well. All these years he's visited me at least once a month, but he couldn't stand to stay long because I reminded him of the rest of our family. Your brother is Sigyn's third reincarnation and after finding out he adopted us as his family." She finished.

Dean nearly choked on his pie at that information. All these years, all these years of calling his little brother a girl and it was actually true. But the fact that Sam had been married to the trickster was a little bit harder to swallow, particularly after everything Gabriel put them through over the years. "If Sam's your dad's wife reincarnated then why man?" Dean asked more to himself then any one else.

Hela shook her head, knowing what Dean was referring to. "In his own messed up way he was trying to save both of you. I had to hear him rant every time one of you made a demon deal, or one of you went off to get yourself killed. Plus he didn't know about who Sam was until just before he went to that hotel." She explained knowing her dad had a lot to answer for but he had at least had good intentions.

"If Sam was his so called wife how could he not know? I mean it's not like this is the first time it's happened." Dean growled annoyed for his brothers sake that all the pain the trickster put them through could have been avoided if the trickster would have just opened his eyes.

"You really think your brother looks like a petite woman with silver blonde hair and grey eyes? Sure it's happened before but pain blinds people from the obvious. I'm not saying my dad was right in what he did but with his life do you really think he knew any better? That's how his brothers taught him lessons, trapping him and making him complete tasks to escape. Do you really think Michael or Lucifer or any other one of those dirt bags taught him to politely explain the situation and gently guide someone through it? The pagans are usually no better, though being around humans at least gives them a sort of remorse sometimes." Hela ranted right back sick and tired of everyone thinking the worse of her family before biting her lip. "I'm sorry for loosing my temper, I'm usually not so testy it's just I'm worried about him and there are angels trying to break into my domain and my brothers are at Bobby's alone so who knows how long until some hunter comes along and tries to kill them..." She sighed before pulling herself together. "I'm sure you'd rather be with Castiel then here with me, he should be awake soon. If you want one of my servants can lead you to bedroom where you can change, they should have clothes your size. I can to go see about getting some food ready?" She offered not wanting to offend her uncle so soon after meeting him.

"Don't worry about it. We're all stressed to the max and that was callous of me. Me and your dad may not have got along in the past, but he did just save my bacon, again, and if there's one thing a Winchester does it's pay their debts. Besides, I guess he's my brother-in-law now no matter how weird it is to say that." Dean teased reaching over and brushing some of Hela's hair that had fell in her face behind her ear to see her more clearly and hopefully soothe the stressed out Goddess.

"As for your brothers... You don't need to worry about them. If they're at Bobby's then there is nothing that's getting at them. Bobby had his house built and warded to withstand a supernatural nuclear bomb as well as Angels. There is not much that can get into Bobby's place undetected plus there's also the panic room they can run to if pressured." Dean continued to try and soothe her. This was something he was used to. Hela may be a couple hundred years his senior but from what he could tell she was still just a scared little kid looking for reassurance and love.

"Thanks." Hela said honestly, actually extremely comforted by Dean's words. "How about we go check up on everyone. We still need to figure out what to do about the angels before we leave and it'll be best if we were together for that." She suggested.

"Well, as you said, let's go check on the rest of this rather dysfunctional family shall we." Dean smiled offering his goddess niece, and wasn't that a strange thought, his hand. Dean Winchester was nothing if not a gentlemen to the ladies, and being family just had the added perk of being completely spoiled and protected rather then just charmed.

Hela graciously took her uncle's hand. "Dysfunctional is an understatement. Yet, I don't think I'd have it any other way." She responded letting him lead both of them back to the healing room.

_Meanwhile..._

Hurrying down the halls Sam ignored the spirit servants around him as he hurried to Gabriel's side slipping into the room not paying Cas much mind, save the cursory glance. Snapping his fingers, like he'd seen the trickster do one time to many if only to calm himself, Sam conjured a chair to sit in playing sentinel for the man he had once more grown to love hoping his presence may ease the others nightmares.

Gabriel couldn't understand what was happening. One minute he was in peaceful blackness the next he was watching his sons cry for his help as several gods started chanting, others holding him back as they murdered his babies. Somewhere in his mind he realized this had already happened but the fear and anger clouded his thoughts causing him to fight back anyway. Outside of his dream he struggled against the healers begging weakly for them to let him go and not to hurt his children.

"Stand aside!" Sam commanded the healers knowing at the moment that they were doing more harm then good. Gabriel was too upset and scared, fear and loss was pouring off the trickster in waves. Moving over to the bed Sam slipped onto it pulling the terrified trickster into his arms muttering soothing nothings to the other man in an effort to calm him and letting him know that this time he was here and safe and that their kids were safe.

Gabriel was surprised when he suddenly wasn't being restrained any more and looking around he saw he was no longer in Asgard, instead now he was back at Bobby's place all his kids safely asleep nearby. He let out a relieved sigh and relaxed back onto the bed letting his panic subside before deciding he didn't want to sleep anymore, just in case the nightmare came back. He wasn't surprised that when he opened his eyes Sam was there holding him and talking softly to him knowing his lover was probably what caused the dream to change. "Sammy? What happened?" He asked hoarsely realizing just how horrible he felt.

"I'm here Gabriel." Sam murmured softly placing a gentle kiss into Gabriel's golden hair. "It's all alright Dean and Cas are fine we got them out. But you were hurt, I have no idea as to what got you, but you weren't healing. You still aren't healing like you should be." Sam literally shuddered at the thought that he could have lost Gabriel again, that he still could, flashed through his minds eye causing the taller man to compulsively pulling the little angel tighter against him if only to prove to himself that his lover still lived and breathed.

Gabriel sighed figuring out what happened before giving Sam a reassuring smile "I'll be okay. I think I know what happened, and it's not forever. Hela is okay though, right? And the boys? Did you call them?" Gabriel asked worriedly, his dream still fresh in his mind.

Looking down at Gabriel Sam smiled glad to know that his lover would heal though still shaken from the blood loss and sudden loss of consciousness. "Hela and Dean are just fine Cas was pretty beat up but the healers say it's nothing serious just fatigue mainly and minor injuries. For now we were just waiting for you and Cas to wake up."

Gabriel shook his head fighting off the drowsiness hating feeling so weak and helpless "Good, I don't know how long I'm going to be like this but I'm thinking it'll wear off in a week." He slurred exhausted but still worried about falling back to sleep.

Sam chuckled lightly at the exhausted archangel he really did make a cute picture like this, the blood and grace stained and shining shoulder not withstanding. "Go to sleep Gabriel, heal, I'll be here to fight off the nightmares I promise."

Gabriel yawned letting his eyes close and leaning his head on Sam "Love you too." He tried to say but wasn't sure if he managed before falling into a comforted dreamless sleep.

Pressing a kiss against Gabriel's forehead at the whispered words, if he hadn't been focused so completely on the little angel in his arms Sam was sure that he would have missed it. "You as well Gabriel, always have always will." Shifting slightly into a more comfortable position Sam leaned against the headboard keeping a silent vigil on his husband.

Motioning the healers back over Gabriel being relaxed enough for the healers to work though he utterly refused to move from his position forcing the healers to work around him.

Hela and Dean entered the room a little later. Seeing the healers working over her Dad while her mom watched them carefully Hela decided it was best to check on her other uncle first. Dragging Dean over to Castiel's bed she was happily surprised to see him awake. "Hello, I'm Hela. Gabriel's daughter. Are you feeling alright?" she asked letting go of Dean's hand.

Cas had been awake for a few minutes silently watching his brother's interaction with Sam, first with suspicion over his motives but then with shock at the admission of love between the two. For an angel to declare love for anyone other then their father was a huge thing and was very rare. To have the love of an angel, even one so twisted by his time with the pagans as Gabriel, was an honor he wasn't sure Sam completely understood.

Snapping his eyes away from Sam, Gabriel, and the healers Cas looked at the young woman who stood with his charge. Looking at the young women for a few moments Cas could see his brother in her; despite her half corpse like appearance she shone with angelic grace, though it was extremely skillfully hidden, Gabriel's handy work no doubt. "Hello Hela, I'm Castiel an angel of The Lord and Gabriel's youngest brother." Cas greeted the young woman before turning his eyes to his beloved charge. "Hello Dean is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Cas. Sam and your trickster of a brother somehow got us out it seems for now we're safe." Dean spoke softly answering Castiel's unspoken question. They could relax for now, they didn't need to keep their guard up like they had been for who knows how long. Finally they could relax.

Hela had to hold back a chuckle knowing her parents had been spot on about her uncles. "My dad told me about you before. I think he has a lot of respect for you, not that he'd ever admit it, but he said he thought you were brave and that he wished more angels would have ended up like you." She remembered honestly, knowing her dad would probably deny it if he was awake but thinking her uncle should hear it all the same. "If there's anything you ever need let me know, I rule over this domain and would be happy to help." She offered feeling much more at ease in being surrounded by her family.

"Thank you Hela." Cas spoke surprised to hear that Gabriel thought so highly of him, he had always thought that his brother didn't care for him much as he was a reminder of everything he gave up. "And thank you Sam. You and Gabriel both."

"Anytime Cas, you're family just like Dean I couldn't leave you there. It's good to see you're awake and recovering. Do you think you're well enough to return to Bobby's soon?" Sam asked not wanting to leave his boys alone much longer, besides being able to see his sons would most likely go a long way to calming Gabriel down.

"Whenever you and Dean are ready. Since most of my condition is due to grace depletion I should be fully healed by the end of the day now my grace is having time to recover." Cas spoke glad to be able to feel his grace again after so long being denied it due to purgatory.

Hela smiled at her uncle "Anytime. Also do you know any reason why the host would need to get a hold of you. They've been annoying me trying to convince me to let them into purgatory to get you out. I refused, naturally, but they seem insistent about it. All they said was that they have orders from some scribe or what not." She explained knowing sadly that it wasn't just because they wanted their brother safe.

"Cas went dark side for a while, though knowing the guy like I do, I know he had the best interest at heart. That and then the leviathan messed with his head and he tried to reform heaven." Dean spoke softly hoping that only Hela heard when he saw Cas blanch at the question, turning away from his niece in shame. He had only hoped to show the host the revelation that free will had shown him but the host wouldn't listen and then the whole fiasco with Crowley and the leviathan only made things worse.

"Perhaps I should-" Cas began getting cut off by Sam

"Don't let the angels anywhere near him. You've repented enough Cas." Sam all but commanded looking to the guards that always accompanied his daughter. Cas was family and he wasn't going to let some dick angel that 'was only following orders' anywhere near his family. Much less near Gabriel and he knew if they found Cas they would find his Trickster as well. He wasn't willing to risk it.

The guards looked at Hela at Sam's order and she nodded her agreement. "You guys can go whenever you like. I'll meet you back at Grampa Bobby's once I take care of things here. I'm going to tell the angels that I released Uncle Cas from purgatory but he escaped. I'm also saying uncle Dean is still in purgatory severely injured." She told her plan before pulling a necklace from around her neck and holding it out to Cas. It was a small pure white stone attached to a golden chain. "My dad charmed it. It's a good luck charm and it'll hide your grace while allowing you to use it. They'll find you in a minute otherwise since they're waiting just out of my domain." She explained.

"Wait, what about you?" Cas asked hesitant to take the amulet. If this was what had been hiding the child's grace so effectively; he would essentially be sentencing the girl to death at his brothers and sisters hands. That was something he knew he could never allow Gabriel, and Sam, would have his head should anything happen to the goddess and after all they had done for him and Dean just now.

Hela rolled her eyes but smiled. "My dad wouldn't leave me relying solely on an amulet to hide my grace, but thanks for your concern. He taught me a few tricks after a close call a while ago. Plus I'm pretty sure he charms all my jewelry thinking I don't know what he's doing. Can you sense a difference?" She asked rightly assuming he had already examined her when she had first came in.

Cas relaxed as he quickly rescanned the goddess noticing that no there was no more grace spilling out then a moment ago and accepted the amulet. "At least we know my brother honestly cares if he's doing such a thing." he commented moving to slip off the bed before walking over to his charge. He place in two fingers to Dean's forehead quickly healing the injuries the young hunter had been hiding. Now that his grace was back it was a simple task and his own injuries were minor.

Ignoring the quick glare Dean sent his way he knew his charge tended to worry to much about everyone but himself. "I can take everyone back to Bobby's when they're ready though I won't be able to take them much farther." Cas admitted his grace still focused mainly on healing him.

Sam nodded eager to get back to his kids standing up with Gabriel in his arms he moved over to his brother. "Hela are you going to come too or will it take a while to throw off the rest of your evil aunts and uncles?" Sam spoke hating that he had to associate his kids with the rest of the host, but through Gabriel they were family, even if evil ones.

"It's going to take a while and I want to make sure they're all gone before I leave. I'll see you soon though." Hela said giving Sam a quick hug careful not to wake her dad. "It'll be an hour tops, promise." she added knowing he was bound to worry and might feel better if he had a definite time for her to return home.

"If you're not home in one hour I'm coming looking young lady." Sam teased knowing that though his daughter was young in the scheme of things, she was not one to take lightly. Only a fool or army would expect to take on his daughter and come out on top.

"Stay safe." Cas spoke plainly before placing his fingers on Sam and Dean's foreheads quickly whisking them back to Bobby's then promptly collapsing at the unexpected drain on his grace.

"Cas!" Dean yelled quickly catching the angel in his arms before he could hit the ground. "I'm fine Dean." Cas grumbled clearly more exhausted then the angel had expected by the angels expression.

"Sam find a place for the trickster and give me a hand getting Cas upstairs." Dean spoke sternly looking at his younger brother. "Geeze Cas is fine. He said he was fine and you carried him by yourself before jerk. You know where the stairs are." Sam countered annoyed that Dean had switched back to his macho attitude already, oh when the kids got at him and Cas they wouldn't know what hit them.

Sleph, who had seen them appear, decided to interrupt. "I could help you carry him if you'd like." He teased with a smirk guessing Dean would turn him down.

Slephnir was correct in his assumption. "Nah I got it kid. I'm guessing your one of the tricksters kids." Dean spoke easily hoisting Cas into his arms bridal style and looking far to comfortable with it despite acting like it was the harshest thing imaginable.

Sam smirked at his son. "I trust there we're no problems Sleph?" Sam spoke warmly happy to see him.

"Well, some dude named Kevin called looking for you, I told him you were on a hunt and I'd let you know as soon as you got home. My brothers are all asleep upstairs unless they're faking it. It's pretty late though so I thought it was legit. Is he okay?" He asked looking at his father who was still asleep in Sam's arms.

"Okay. Did he say what he wanted?" Sam asked hoping that they weren't going to have another apocalypse on there hands. "As for your dad he's fine. He took a little damage but he, like your uncle, is mostly just exhausted." Sam spoke noticing Dean had decided to take Cas upstairs on his own. "Looks like first point to us, eh kid." Sam smirked shifting Gabriel in his arms to a more comfortable position as he headed towards his own room.

"No but he sounded worried and he said something about a demon... um, Crowley I think was what he called him. I don't think he trusted me which is probably a good thing. Means he's not an idiot." Sleph remembered. "And I seriously didn't know our uncles were that bad. We're probably going to have to ease them into it. If we do something to rash it'll probably cause your bro to run for the hills and I'd prefer my Uncles be able to forgive me later." He suggested walking next to Sam.

Sam growled at Crowley's name. He was one of the biggest threats to them, besides the angels. "Crowley's the king of Hell, don't trust him no matter what he says ever. I'll give Kevin a call once we get your dad settled, and as for your uncles you haven't seen anything yet. This is just the tip of the ice berg trust me." He chuckled. Kicking his bedroom door open Sam awkwardly pulled down the blankets and gently laid the trickster down upon the bed, pulling the blankets up and tucking his lover in gently.

Turning Sam pulled his son into his arms giving the boy a quick hug. It had been a long day but he had one more thing to do before he can join his angel in sleep. "Why don't you head off Sleph it's been a long day."

"Alright, Goodnight. Feel free to sleep in tomorrow, I can handle my brothers for a bit." Sleph offered returning Sam's hug before heading off to his own room which he had snapped up during his parents absence.

Closing the door Sam stripped off his armor deciding not to change it back to his jeans and shirt, one never knew when it could be useful again.

Changing quickly into his sleep wear he grabbed his phone dialing Kevin and slipping in beside Gabriel thinking he might as well be comfortable for what he was sure wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. Not where the King of Hell was concerned.

"H-Hello?" Kevin answered nervously. He knew the demons couldn't be far behind but didn't think they had a reason to call him.

"Hey Kevin it's Sam. Sleph said you dropped by?" Sam asked noticing the nervousness in the young prophet's voice. Crowley must be closer then he thought to install such fear in the young man.

"Sleph? Was that the boy with the gold hair? Listen, I got away from Crowley but he's looking for me I'm sure. He has another tablet it's just like the last one except it's about demons." Kevin said quickly.

"Yeah that's him. Glad to hear you got away. Do you know where it is? That could help us put an end to all of this and then none of us will have to deal with them if it's anything like what I understand the angel tablet to be." Sam spoke amazement in his voice. That tablet could seriously help them now if only they could get it. It didn't matter what was on it if they couldn't get a hold of it.

"Crowley has it. Which is why he wants me. I'm the only one who can read any of them. Listen, I have to go but I'll call you back or drop by again when I can. I think their close and I don't want them knowing the details. " Kevin said getting into a car and hanging up.

Sam sighed when Kevin hung up sending the young prophet a silent good luck before snapping his fingers to shut the lights off and cuddling around Gabriel both in an effort to both share body heat and to ward off the nightmares he had been having. Getting comfortable Sam closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, he wasn't lying when he said it had been a long day.

* * *

**Please review and a new chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't own supernatural)**

* * *

When Gabriel blinked awake he was surprised to find himself back in Singer Salvage with Sam cuddled to his side. If his shoulder wasn't hurting so much he would of thought the previous day a dream. Sighing he turned to look at Sam, gently brushing some of his lovers long hair from his face before kissing his forehead. He knew as soon as he got up he'd most likely have to deal with Dean and, though he did want to talk to Castiel, the current peace and quiet was too nice to interrupt.

Slowly blinking awake at the gentle kiss Sam sleepily smiled at the trickster. A lifetime of hunting had him waking at the slightest outside stimulus. It was a helpful habit as far as hunting was concerned, but what he wouldn't give to be able to ignore outside noise when he was safe and not on a hunt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You just looked too cute to resist." Gabriel admitted seeing Sam's sleepy smile."though since your awake now, could you snap me up something to wear? I'd like to get a bit cleaned up but... no mojo." Gabriel asked more then a bit disgruntled over the fact he couldn't just snap himself out of his bloodstained clothes from the previous day.

"I can do one better." Sam quipped; snapping his fingers and changing his lover out of his now blood stained clothes and bandages putting him in more comfortable attire of red silk pajamas, knowing the tricksters penchant for nice things and not wanting the kids to worry over their dad's wound. "So how's that?" he asked.

Gabriel smiled."Perfect, thanks Sammy. So what did I miss? Everyone got home safe and sound right?" He wondered, thinking back to the last thing he remembered which was his nightmare and Sam calming him down afterward.

"Everyone's fine. Cas was a little banged up but nothing too serious. Sleph is already working on Dean; and Hela and all the boys are all perfectly fine." Sam spoke happily knowing Dean never stood a chance where his boys are concerned. "Hopefully, Hela will already be here. The angels were giving her some problems but nothing I think she couldn't handle."

Gabriel sighed relaxing at the news that everyone made it back okay. "Good. I'll still feel better once I see them. Then again, once I leave the room your brother's probably going to jump me and if he decides to shoot me now It probably wouldn't end as well as when I have my powers. Maybe I could just hide out in here until I get my mojo back." Gabriel thought out loud letting himself fall back into a laying position lazily, giving Sam a smirk while doing so.

Sam snickered at Gabriel's plan to hide out. "Not going to happen Dean will search you out regardless of if you hide, however, I can always use my mojo to protect you my powerless God." Sam teased his lover, beginning to hear the sounds of life fill Singer Salvage. It wouldn't be long now until their children would be tearing in their room to check on their dad.

"Oh my hero! However will I repay you for protecting me from your brother's wrath?" Gabriel teased right back, and sure enough a few seconds later their were four little boys scrambling up onto their parents bed. "Are you okay daddy? Sleph said you got hurt!" Narvi exclaimed worriedly while Jor and Fenny crawled to sit between him and Sam and Vali cuddled up to Gabriel's side causing Gabriel to laugh. "I'm going to be fine. Your mom and sister took good care of me. I'm just going to have to take it easy for awhile." He explained carefully wrapping an arm around Narvi to pull him closer.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something, until then I'll just let you wonder." Sam smirked suggestively just before his boys scrambled up onto their bed cuddling up to Gabriel and looking him over. "Be gentle with your dad boys, he's still not completely better." Sam warned before giving Gabriel a stern look. "And you still need to tell me what hurt you...So I can kill it." Sam tried not to growl and scare his boys though he was being truthful. The being who hurt his lover had better stay far away from him if it valued it's life.

Gabriel sighed. "It's still in purgatory, Sam. I think there was a dart, probably from some make shift weapon some creature made. It wouldn't have been a big deal except for my sudden lack of grace and I'm sure my brothers are responsible. I don't know how they knew I was there though. Jor have you seen your sister today?" Gabriel asked thinking Hela might know more. Jor shook his head. "No, but we just got up so she could be downstairs." He said before Fenny interrupted. "She's not downstairs. I went down earlier to get a snack before you guys woke up and Sleph was the only one." he added.

Sam's breath caught in his throat at the news that his daughter wasn't there. He should have stayed up to wait for her to finish dealing with the angels. The angels! If they harmed a single hair on his daughters head it was going to mean holy fire would be in their near future. He had taken out archangels before, a garrison of grunts shouldn't be a problem.

Getting up Sam snapped his armor back in place. "Boys, stay with your dad. I'm going to see what happened to your sister. I did tell her that if she wasn't home in an hour I was going to come looking." Sam tried to tease to lighten the situation.

"Oh, no you don't. Do you really think that if Hela couldn't take them on her own, you're going to do much better by yourself? I'm worried too but it won't help her for you to get captured too. Why don't we try her cell first? If they do have her they're probably wanting something in return so they'll probably answer." Gabriel reasoned coming to the same conclusion as Sam. He decided to leave out the fact that if his brothers didn't want something in return they'd have no reason to keep her alive. It was best not to panic and assume the worst when she could just be asleep in her own domain or something.

"And if they want something we can't give them like yours or Cas's life? Not to mention me or Dean? Then what are we going to do?" Sam asked trying not to let his fear show. Gabriel wasn't only a pagan god but also an archangel. It was very conceivable that the angels would want him back, and if what happened to Cas during reprogramming was any indication the angel he got back afterward, _if_ he even got one back, it would not be the angel he fell in love with.

"Then we come up with a plan to get her back without giving them what they want. We're getting ahead of ourselves though. Maybe she got caught up with something else and lost track of time. Maybe she was tired and fell asleep. We don't know anything yet." Gabriel soothed seeing the fear in Sam's eyes, despite his lover wanting otherwise, before turning to the boys who all looked equally worried about their sister. "Can you go tell Sleph what's going on for us? Then I want you all to wait downstairs until we are done, okay?" He asked them and they all nodded seriously before doing as they were told. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Gabriel added not sure if he was talking more to the boys, Sam, or himself.

Sam's shoulders slumped, though his hands remained in tight fists his anxiety palpable around him, walking over to the bed once the boys left Sam gathered Gabriel into his arms holding his mate close in order to comfort himself. He was afraid of losing the family he had just found so soon after finding them.

"What are we going to do? You know how the angels think better then anyone, save maybe Cas. I can kill them, but I don't understand them. She's just a little girl." Sam whispered softly his mind playing horrific things that could be happening to his baby girl. The perks of being a parent with an over active imagination.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment breathing in Sam's leather and honey like scent to calm himself before reopening them. "The first thing we are going to do is call our daughter's cell and hope she answers." Gabriel suggested calmly, running his fingers through Sam's hair to help him relax."Then, if she doesn't answer, we hunt my worthless siblings down and rip their wings from their bodies to make sure they regret ever even thinking of hurting our little girl." He added in the same calm tone as if it were a fact.

Sam nodded his eyes flashing fire and promising pain if a single hair was out of place when they found her. "I wonder if Dean will mind dusting off the old knives? He did supposedly learn under the best torturer in Hell after all, and he did seem to take to Hela remarkably quickly." Sam spoke knowing that Dean didn't like mentioning his time in hell, but family was family and one didn't hurt or betray family without consequences. Plus, there was no love lost between the Winchesters and the angelic host; only 2 had earned the right to be called family and their loyalty, and both were under this very roof.

"Maybe you should talk to him and Cas, they trust you more. I'll call Hela's phone." Gabriel said grabbing Sam's cell from where it was on a nearby table and dialing his daughter's number.

Sam nodded giving the trickster a gentle kiss to the forehead and went to track his brother down, not wanting to witness the conversation between angel and trickster, but knowing without a doubt that it couldn't be good.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"I'm sorry but your... daughter, if that's what you'd call it, can't come to the phone right now."The angel spoke mockingly and Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "What is this about? She's no threat to the host, you have no reason to do her any harm." He replied carefully keeping his temper in line.

"No reason? The nephilim were outlawed, her existence is enough reason, but relax, we won't hurt her unless you cause problems. All we want is for you and Castiel to return to heaven with us, to talk. Then we'll give you your powers back and send our niece back to her home realm, promise." The angel explained exactly as Gabriel thought. "Let me talk to her. So, I know she's not hurt." Gabriel ordered and the angel complied. "Daddy, don't, they need you. I don't want anyone hurt because of me." Hela said quickly before the angel took the phone back. "We'll be expecting you before tomorrow afternoon. No tricks or she's dead. Goodbye brother." He said hanging up leaving Gabriel fuming.

Knocking on Dean's door and getting no reply Sam peaked inside and finding neither angel or hunter. Closing the door Sam headed downstairs to the kitchen where he hoped his brother would be.

Smiling at his boys as he passed them Sam found Dean nursing a large cup of coffee with Castiel going through one of Bobby's old tomes. Looking up Dean arched an eyebrow at Sam noticing the armor once again. "Yo, what's with the return of the villain Sammy? You look like your ready to kill something or someone, painfully." he joked.

"We have a problem Dean. The angels have Hela. Gabriel's on the phone with them right now; no doubt they're offering an ultimatum." Sam growled not hiding his fear and anger at the thought of his baby girl in The Host's hands.

"I see. No doubt, indeed. Those a dicks live to fuck us over. What are we going to do?" Dean asked his brother, his eyes flashing. He may have just met the Goddess but he already liked her. Any other day Dean would never admit to liking a goddess, but this was Hela and she was his little brother's little girl. No one harmed Sammy and no one harmed anything or anyone Sam cared about, not on Dean's watch. Plus, he owed his niece for saving his and Cas's ass from purgatory.

"Care to dust off your old knives?" Sam implied knowing Dean would get the gist of what Sam meant.

"Dean-" Cas started before Dean held up a hand for silence. He already knew what Cas was going to say, and he didn't want to hear it right now. Sammy had asked him for a favor, besides he owed those feathery dicks for all the hell they had put Cas through.

"Gladly, they won't know what hit them." Dean smirked. It was time to go hunting already.

Gabriel walked downstairs after he finished the call, joining Sam and the others in the kitchen. "You were right. They want me and Cas in exchange for her safety. They're waiting in Helheim. We have until tomorrow night and then they said they'll kill her. They are also the ones who put a stop on my grace that way I couldn't hear her pray or come after them." He said slowly before looking up at Sam. "If comes to it I'd rather it be me than her. She doesn't deserve what they'll do to her. She's a nephilim so they'll see nothing wrong with what they're doing either. At least they'll make it quick for me." He admitted his eyes lacking their usual spark. If Hela was harmed in any way... He wouldn't recover from loosing another loved one at his sibling's hands, especially not his baby girl.

"You're not going against the host alone!" Both Sam and Cas shouted at the same time though Sam more in fear for his lovers life while Cas was just in shock..

"What do you think she would feel Gabriel? Knowing that she lived at the cost of her fathers life? Do you really think she wants that." Dean stated locking gazes with the tiny archangel knowing from experience what it was like.

"You've said it yourself this obsession we have about sacrificing ourselves, nothing good comes out of it, nothing but blood and pain." Sam quoted his lover from their time in mystery spot.

"I'm not saying that I should go alone, or that I'm going to walk willingly to my death. I'm saying that if whatever plan we come up with doesn't work, I'm not going to let them kill my daughter. No matter what. And I'm not going to let any of you die either." He said determination in his tone. No one was going to change his mind.

"Fine, but if you even think of something like that again you're in the dog house for the next millennium. " Sam tried to tease to lighten the situation, though he wasn't sure how well it worked due to how tense he still was.

"So any ideas?" Dean asked not even sure were to begin, his usual hack and slash may not work here.

"I have an idea." Sleph commented walking into the kitchen. "Do you think the angels know about the rest of us? If not it would be easy to get her back. They would be expecting my dad to show up powerless and Castiel weak. I can go as my dad and let them think they're getting what they want while the rest of you can sneak in from the back in case something goes wrong. I'll make them take me to Hela, to make sure they didn't hurt her, and then I'll grab her and meet up with you guys. They won't think I have any powers so why would they have to worry about me taking her?" He suggested.

"They most likely do kid, but even if they don't I'm not letting you anywhere near the host. We've already lost Hela to the angels clutches I'm not going to give them another one of my kids." Sam spoke worried that if they went with Sleph's plans that that's exactly what would happen. Winchester luck had yet to fail them in that respect, they always seemed destined to lose the people they love and Sam wasn't going to leave Sleph in the host's hands.

"Well does anyone else have a plan to get her back?" Sleph asked looking around before turning to Gabriel. "I'm not just going to sit here while you all go either. She's my little sister too." He huffed and Gabriel shook his head. "Then who's going to stay with your brothers? Unless you think they need to join the rest of us as well. Sleph, we need you to stay here because if things head south we need someone trustworthy to take care of your brothers. I have a plan to get Hela back but I need you to stay here." Gabriel told him with a meaningful look causing Sleph to sigh. "Fine. I'll stay, but promise you'll call if you need me. Don't do anything stupid. Like I said before I don't want to have to go through that again." He requested. Gabriel nodded in agreement. "I promise I'll call if I need your help. Now your brothers are probably worried sick. Please distract them, the sooner we take care of this the better." He said and Sleph trudged out to the living room. "Okay, there are probably around 15 angels total give or take one or two. The angel who talked to me is obviously in charge and he's with Hela. If we can kill him... If we kill him then the others will leave. I'm sure not all of them want to be there and are only working under threats and orders. Sleph had a point though, They aren't going to be expecting me or Cas to fight since we were injured. So there's that. There is also a chance that they'll be expecting Cas to make Dean stay behind. No one can miss that. So we do have some advantages." Gabriel got down to business giving Cas a bit of a smirk but letting it fade quickly.

Sam nodded to his son as the boy turned to leave. He knew that Slephnir was more then capable of defending himself and the children, though the thought of risking even one of them turned his blood to ice.

"Agreed." Dean spoke eyeing Cas before he made a sound knowing that the newly promoted archangel would definitely prefer Dean to stay. Cas nodded smirking back at his brother. Their siblings wouldn't know what hit them. No doubt they were being fed lines from the higher ups and as Gabriel was the only true archangel alive, who was not in the cage, it made sense that they would listen to him over the other angels.

Waving a hand Sam subtly changed his brothers clothes into armor like his own; making sure to outfit his brother with plenty of blades, along with one of the angle blades they had picked up, and Ruby's knife, just in case. He knew both Cas and Gabriel had their own angelic blades and weapons. Even without their grace his lover and brother-in-law were still incredibly deadly.

"Cas and I should head through the front since they're expecting us, You and your brother can head to a hidden entrance in the back and try to keep outta sight as long as possible. My brothers are dramatic so they'll have her in the throne room. We'll meet up there. We want to try to keep things quiet until we have Hela with us or they might... rush things. Am I missing anything?" Gabriel asked seriously before giving Dean the first real smirk he had since earlier that morning. "You might want to look away." He warned before standing on his tiptoes and giving Sam a passionate kiss. "Just in case. I love you, kiddo." He added as he pulled away before Sam could ask. There was a huge chance that one of them wouldn't make it home and he didn't want to leave any regrets this time around.

Dean choked at the sight of his baby brother being kissed by the trickster quickly looking away and shuddering. It was nothing against Gabriel, seeing anyone kiss Sam was just plain wrong.

"Love you too Gabe. Stay safe and come back to me." Sam whispered not caring that he sounded like a girl, he had lost too many lovers to the Winchester curse to not realize that there was a very high chance he would lose Gabriel too. He always had the worst of luck where love was concerned. "Cas keep him and yourself safe alright?" Sam spoke iron in his voice that spoke of serious repercussions should should anything happen to either of them.

"You have my word Sam, but you most promise to watch out for yourself as well." Cas promised locking his eyes on Dean's turned back and Sam got the message.

"Alright, enough of this mushy business. Lets do this. The more time we spend talking, the more time the feathered dicks have to hurt my niece." Dean finally spoke up going to stand by his brothers side.

"Whenever you're ready Cas." Gabriel said taking Dean's place next to the younger angel and pulling out his blade. His siblings were going to regret touching his little girl.

Cas nodded drawing his own blade and placing a hand on his brothers shoulder teleporting them to the front gates. Gabriel knew Helheim better then he did so he thought it best to stay close then get separated, particularly if this was going to work.

Grasping Deans hand Sam quickly teleported them to the back entrance of Helheim through Asgard crossing his fingers that he didn't run into any Asgardians. The last thing he needed was any more family reunions at the moment.

"Since when-" Dean started to ask before Sam quickly held a hand up for silence. The questions could wait till later after they had Hela back safe and sound.

As soon as Cas and Gabriel appeared in Helheim they were surrounded by 5 angels. "Tael is waiting in the throne room for you. Give us your blades." One of the angels ordered nervously while the others pointed their blades at the duo. Gabriel smirked at how scared the angels looked. "Where's my daughter? If she's hurt in any way I will personally rip your wings off your body and dunk each of you in holy oil before setting you on fire, and this is without my grace. Once I get it back, It'll be a lot worse." Gabriel threatened. "So if you value your wings and your continued existence you're going to tell me about Tael and then you're going to leave. Maybe, then, I might even forgive you for your involvement in kidnapping my little girl. So, what do you say?" he asked nonchalantly examining his own blade.

The angels looked at each other worriedly before quickly putting their blades away. "She hasn't been injured that we know of. Tael said that there was scripture about her so no one has been aloud inside the throne room beside him until you arrived. He claimed it was Metatron's orders. He didn't even tell us that she was your child until after you called." The first angel admitted. "We'll leave now. I personally don't want any part in whatever is going to happen here." Another said before they all left leaving the entrance open for Gabriel and Castiel. "That went better then expected. I forgot how terrified most of the host is of us archangels." Gabriel said with a smirk looking at Cas.

"As they should be. Any angel who would harm a child, nephilim or no, is no brethren of mine. Father may have outlawed them before, but that was because the mortals abused their children's powers and more times then not, corrupted their poor souls. He never said anything about outlawing children between angel and other gods, or children who were loved by both parents. These angels have no grounds for this." Cas spoke his voice deeper then normal at the thought that one of his own was being persecuted simply for being born Gabriel's child, besides Sam would never forgive him should anything happen to the young hunter's daughter.

Gabriel lead Castiel into the castle keeping an eye out for any more of their siblings. "You know I probably would have acted the same if I was in their position. Well, maybe not the same but... I get it. They're scared, alone, and using anything they can to try to find some normalcy. The only problem is that most of the higher ranking angels are power hungry snobs that don't care anything for anyone else besides our father. If I hadn't left I probably would have ended up the same." Gabriel admitted knowing that if he hadn't run away things would have been very different. "But after I met Sigyn, my prospective changed. I didn't need power to be happy because she made me happy. And my kids... You can't understand being a parent until you are one." He added thinking of how he acted before he had Sleph and after. Realizing he sounded like a girl, Gabriel quickly searched for a change of topic glad they were at the doors. "This is the throne room, should we wait for our boys?" he asked hoping Sam and Dean didn't run into trouble and knowing it would be wiser to wait but also nervous for his daughter's well being.

"You never would have turned out like them, Gabriel. You're manipulative, yes, but you've never been power hungry. That is where you differ from them, and what makes you better then them." Cas spoke truthfully. He believed in his heart of heart that even if Gabriel had never met Sigyn and fathered her children that he would have turned out the same. His brother had always been kinder and more approachable then his counterparts. "Personally, I would rather wait. They have fought angels before and I would rather we had them here as back up. The choice, however, is yours. Hela is your daughter." Castiel advised his brother cautiously.

"Thanks, Bro." Gabriel said before sighing. "We'll wait for awhile but if they don't come soon then we'll go in alone." He finally decided knowing it was probably for the best since he was currently powerless.

In Asgard, Sam lead Dean through semi familiar haunts and streets wishing he could visit with Idunn, if only to gather a few of her golden apples he had a feeling he might need them before this was over. Dean however seemed unable to stop looking around the structure of Asgard and the people in general, they were always overwhelming for mortals.

The brothers Winchester had just about reached the portal when a voice stopped them. "I thought that was you Sigyn." A woman spoke as the Dean turned around Angel blade drawn. "You've changed old friend." She continued not even fazed by Dean's aggressive stance. "Idunn." Sam spoke a smile on his face as he turned to look at the lovely goddess. The woman was decked in typical Asgardian armor, her golden hair intricately braided into a crown in preparation for battle, and she was armed- which was unusual for her. "Let me guess, Frigga?" Sam spoke as Idunn raised a basket brimming with golden apples hidden in a side satchel. "Frigga. Our queen always had a soft spot for you and Loki, she wishes to right the wrongs done to you and yours by her husband. She has informed me that I will most assuredly be needed on this quest, so here I am ready to lend my aid." She informed them while Dean looked at Sam not sure if he should trust this goddess whom he knew next to nothing about save basic lore. Sam nodded to both Dean and Idunn before heading to the portal and quickly activating it, stepping through knowing the other two would follow.

Sam immediately went into defensive mode quickly placing the portal once more to idle but not completely closed, though only someone who knew it was there would easily be able to find it, Idunn quickly checked her satchel making sure the precious apples were safe before drawing her unique blade, an interesting weapon that could be also used as a whip should the need arise, once all were armed Sam quickly and silently began to move foreword.

Quickly heading towards the throne room where his daughter was being kept Sam made sure to stick to the shadows using every trick at their disposal including shrouding magic to remain hidden; though it was odd that they ran across so few angels he was sure that there should have been at least a battalion if not two guarding his daughter.

After a few minutes of waiting Gabriel was getting antsy and started to pace back and forth in front of the double doors that separated him from his daughter. Even without his grace something didn't seem right about this. There should have been more angels then the few that they had run into. "Can you feel anyone else, Cas? It seems a bit too empty in here." Gabriel asked pausing in his pacing to look at the younger angel.

"I agree, but no, I'm as much in the dark as you. Either our brothers have truthfully all fled, or we're walking into a trap. Most likely the latter" Cas agreed feeling extremely exposed and vulnerable without access to his grace. Just as Cas finished speaking Sam, Dean, and Idunn showed in the hallway leading to the throne room. Stalking forward Sam pulled Gabriel into his arms quickly relaxing at the sight of his lover unscathed, at least for the moment.

"Loki, it's been a long time." Idunn spoke softly, bowing her head in greeting while walking forward to stand in front of the soul mated pair. "It's good to see you and Sigyn have found each other again."

Gabriel sighed in relief when Sam and Dean finally arrived, surprised to see the other goddess as well. "That it has, Idunn. You can thank him for that though. He somehow managed to bring me and our boys back single handedly." Gabriel commented proudly knowing the goddess was trustworthy before returning Sam's hug. "Now we're all here, Cas and I ran into a few of our siblings but they ran off pretty quickly. All I know is Tael's not planning anything good." He explained worried for his daughter's sake.

"Sigyn always was resourceful, particularly where her family was concerned. Frigga told me to come she also has a message for you. She says the price placed upon your families heads by Odin has been rescinded by her orders. You and yours are welcome back in Asgard should you wish it. By our Queen's command none will touch you and yours or suffer her wrath. If you wish sanctuary from the angels while you heal, you are welcome." Idunn spoke before reaching into her satchel and tossing one of her apples in Gabriel's direction.

Sam nodded happy at the news that they had nothing to fear from the Norse gods anymore. It seems Odin's warmongering ways had died with him, at least as long as Frigga remained in power. Sam had never met Thor and could only hope the Thunderer had gained his mother's baring rather then his father's.

Gabriel caught the apple with a smirk before placing it in one of his pockets for later. He had always had a soft spot for Frigga seeing as she was the only mother he had ever known and was glad to hear of what she had done. "Thanks, we'll definitely be stopping by as soon as Hela is safe and sound. I've missed her. Is everyone ready? We don't have forever." Gabriel asked grabbing one of the ordinate door handles and turning to at the others.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Dean spoke for the group at large knowing he was correct it didn't matter how ready they tried to be he knew from experience that you were never one hundred percent.

"Let's go. We have our little girl to save." Sam spoke his eyes hardening as Gabriel opened the doors, his angel blade as well as every single spell he had ever learned at the ready.

Gabriel pushed the doors open not knowing what to expect. The room was empty but for Hela herself who was sitting on her throne her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. Her wrists were red from where they were tied to the arms of the chair and she was wearing plain dark green cloth dress that was covered in blood and grace. Her hair looked messy as it fell freely around her but it didn't hide the bruises covering her face and arms. All in all she looked awful and it took everything Gabriel had to keep himself from running to her side. "Hela, sweetie? Are you okay?" He asked needing to know that was really his daughter and not an illusion, or worse.

Hela looked at her dad tiredly her energy sapped from trying to escape her bonds and resisting her captors. "I'd be better if you brought me some pie... Apple preferably." She coughed with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

At Hela's words Gabriel rushed over quickly examining the bindings so he could find a way to release his daughter and get her out of there. "Sorry, no pie until we get you home." He told her lightly.

Something wasn't right, every instinct that Sam had was screaming that this was a trap and Hela was obviously the bait. Gabriel, full of worry for their daughter, had fallen right into it. "Gabriel stop! Something isn't right." Sam called hoping his lover would head his words and stop before he tripped whatever trap Tael had set. This was too easy. Why bring them here, beat up their daughter and threaten them only to let them take Hela home without a fight?

"Sigyn is right my friend. Something most foul is afoot, I can feel it." Idunn agreed. she couldn't tell what it was exactly, the grace was to thick in this room for her to get a lock on whatever had been lain in wait for them. All she knew was it was incredibly dangerous.

Gabriel paused at Sam's warning, despite just wanting to get his daughter home. Even though everything inside of him fought against it Gabriel turned away from Hela to look at Sam to ask what was wrong which probably wasn't the best idea he's ever had. The next second he was pinned to the ground angel blade to his chest. He felt extremely stupid for thinking it would be so easy as he realized what had happened.

"That was too easy. Getting her to say yes was much more difficult, even with how lowly she thinks of herself. Still she had a Winchester mentality so it didn't take too much to find her price." Tael said through Hela with a chuckle at the archangel's foolishness. It almost wasn't worth the effort. "She's regretting it now though... Shall we discuss my terms? Or do I need to make an example of my brother first?" He added moving the blade so it was pressed lightly against Gabriel's throat as he waited for Sam's response.

Sam growled power flashing crimson from his finger tips as not only was his daughter in trouble but so was his lover. "You think you can best an archangel, one of the first angels? How high you must think of yourself, and then to torture a little girl plus no doubt threaten her family to get her to say yes. I've never met a being more pitiful then you Tael." Sam spoke coldly with a mocking edge lacing his words trying to get the angel focused on him rather then his lover. Gabriel was currently powerless but he wasn't, not that the angel knew that.

Grabbing a flask of holy oil that Idunn had subtly snapped into existence Dean smirked nodding his thanks. "Hey, douche bag! I suggest you free my niece and get off the runt or I'm going to fry myself an angel." Dean threatened pulling out his lighter and striking up a flame showing that he wasn't kidding. He had a feeling Hela was goddess enough that even if it hurt her, it wouldn't kill her, at least that was what he was hoping.

"Tsk Tsk, You really are as careless as they say. You don't think I have a back up plan? Singer Salvage may be warded but it won't last forever. Plus your princess here gave me enough info to get us inside, not willingly, but hey her memories are fresh and clear. Unless, of course, I call my brothers and tell them to stand down within the next... let's say 10 minutes, then your cute little abominations will be next... and that's not the end of it. Plus, if you fry me, he's burning too, and while the girl might survive only a little more disfigured than she already is, he certainly won't." Tael said not letting himself be distracted by either Winchester as he pressed the blade deeper into Gabriel's skin causing blood to trickle down his neck. "So, again, can't we just come to an agreement like grown ups? There's no need for any additional violence." He spoke darkly.

Gabriel silently cursed himself for letting this happen. He should have expected something like this when the angels left so easily. It was worse knowing that his brother was probably making sure Hela could hear and see everything that was happening as well. She'd never forgive herself if anyone was hurt, especially by her own hand.

At Tael's threat Idunn smirked. "Do you really think we aren't prepared for that? These children and their family are under Asgard's protection. Our Queen herself guards this family and calls them kin. Are you willing to go to war should you proceed?" Idunn finished with a growl unsheathing her sword and cracking it into a whip.

"Oh, I like this one." Dean chuckled under his breath readying himself for a fight locking eyes briefly with Cas who nodded and fell into a stance that seemed almost as natural as breathing on the angel.

Sam let out a slight sigh of relief as Idunn spoke knowing that if Frigga was on their side all would be well. He had only met the Queen that one millennia on their wedding day but her love of Loki was as obvious as any mother's love of their child.

"It's a little too late for that now. If it's war you want then we'll start with my brother." Tael commented before plunging the angel blade deep into Gabriel's chest similar to how Lucifer had before, except at least Lucifer had seemed to care.

Gabriel was shocked at how easily his brother brushed off Idunn's threat but couldn't think about that for long as he felt his blade pierce his chest. The initial pain was followed by a choking sensation and Gabriel realized Tael had purposely aimed for his lung rather than his heart to draw out his death. He was even more surprised when suddenly Hela's expression changed from Tael's smug indifference to confusion to horrified panic. "No, no, no. Daddy! Don't die, please, don't die. I'm sorry, please. He promised, I was stupid, it's my fault. " She cried trying to figure out what to do to help her dad, her hands getting covered in blood and grace in the process. It took Gabriel a few seconds to realize that Tael wasn't controlling her anymore through the fog of pain and breathlessness clouding his mind. Apparently stabbing him had been a step pass what Tael could push Hela emotionally, letting her regain control again. At least he got to know she'd be okay before he died, he thought darkly coughing as blood filled his lungs.

"Gabriel!" Sam cried running over to his lover and falling to knees, panic and pain filling his eyes and clogging his voice. Covering Hela's hands with his own, he pressed his daughters hands down harder hoping to stem the blood and grace from leaving his lover. He knew he didn't have to worry about the blood, Gabriel could loose enough blood to kill a dozen men over, and still stand back up with a laugh and an I told you so. It was the grace escaping along with the blood that had Sam's insides running cold. "You can't leave me again! You can't leave me and the children, not now. We just got our family back! We need you!" Sam pleaded anything to make the angel stay with him he would say anything do anything if it would stop his lover from leaving.

"Sammy..." Dean whispered the sight of his baby brother so broken killing him along with the knowledge that neither he nor Cas, being as weak as he was, could do a thing.

"Sigyn. Don't despair not yet. The apple, remember? There was a reason I gave it to him. I know not if it will heal him completely, Tael aimed true, but you must have faith. Faith that the fates and our Queen are watching over you." Idunn tried to soothe knowing that Gabriel's wound was perhaps even to severe for her apples to heal.

Gabriel wanted to comfort Sam and tell him he wasn't going to get rid of him that easily but he couldn't get in enough air to say anything. Hearing Idunn's advice made Gabriel want to laugh too. He couldn't even breath, how was he supposed to eat the apple? Still, he wasn't going to give up. Not when he finally had something to fight for.

Hela was in a state of shock at what was happening. All she could think was that she killed her dad. If she had been stronger in resisting, if she had left with her family earlier, if she would have paid more attention to the angels... she had so many opportunities and now her dad was going to die and it was all her fault.

Sam pulled one hand away reaching into Gabriel's pocket to grasp the apple pulling the golden fruit free from its prison. Looking at it Sam almost fell back into despair realizing there was no way Gabriel would be able to eat it in his condition before a sudden flash of inspiration hit him. Snapping his fingers Sam quickly turned the gleaming fruit into a goblet full of golden juice pressing the cup to his lovers lips Sam silently implored his lover to drink, all the while silently casting every healing and holding spell he had ever learned in an effort to hold the angel to the mortal plane.

Idunn smiled and nodded good it seemed as her old friend was still as quick and resourceful as ever, though turning the apple to juice would dull the healing properties, hopefully it would be enough to at least heal her friends beloved enough to be able to eat them proper.

Gabriel swallowed as much of the apple juice as he could feeling slightly better as it's healing properties began to work on him. Coughing up more blood and grace he sucked in a deep breath grateful to finally be able to breath again even if it still brought him pain. "...you're ... brilliant.. love ... your... brain" He panted between coughs and breaths.

"I hope that that's not all you love." Sam tried to tease though his eyes gave him away. "Here Sigyn. He should hopefully be able to eat this proper now." Idunn spoke kneeling beside her friend handing the tall man another apple. "The angels won't let this be over that easily we need all of us in as fighting form as we can be." With that said she tossed both Dean and Cas an apple of their own, making sure Dean got the larger of the two, with a smirk and handing Hela and Sam one as well.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam's attempt to tease him before slowly sitting up, despite the pain it caused, and taking his apple from his lover. "Of course not, I love your moose like looks too." Gabriel teased back once he finished eating the apple still sore and tired but relatively healed.

Seeing that Hela hadn't moved Gabriel brushed some of her hair back getting only a flinch in response. "It wasn't your fault." He promised cutting her off when she looked up and opened her mouth to protest. "The only one to blame is Tael. Plus, I'm going to be fine so I don't want you worrying about it. Okay?" Gabriel asked as Hela stared at the golden apple and her hands that were still covered in his blood. "I should have been able to stop him, you could have died again. I should have…" She mumbled tears falling down her face and Gabriel shook his head pulling her into his arms. "You are not to blame, I don't blame you. If you had known that he would do this I know you would have kept saying no. You just wanted to protect your brothers and there is nothing wrong with that. Shh, it's okay. I'm not dead, it's okay." He comforted rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder.

Dean had to hide a shudder of disgust at all the mush that was going on between his little brother and the archangel. Despite the fact that said archangel had saved him and Cas from purgatory he wasn't quite ready to trust him with his little brothers heart, even if they were so called soul-mates.

Looking down at the apple in his hands, in order to not have to look at his kid brother and his own angel, Dean shrugged before deciding to eat the fruit it obviously had some kind of healing properties judging by Gabriel's rapid healing. "Dean are you sure you want to eat that? We don't know what-" Cas asked out of the blue just before Dean would have taken the first bite. Glancing over at the angel who had suddenly went silent mid sentence noticing Cas glaring at Idunn.

"Now, now, child isn't this what you want?" Idunn asked vaguely her eyes locked with Castiel's sapphire gaze she was seemingly able to read the young angel like a book. "I thought so. Don't worry Dean, Castiel is just being an over protective guardian. My apples do nothing but set things to how things aught to be and know this, I don't give my apples lightly." Idunn finished speaking turning back to Sam and his little family.

Dean looked to Cas, then to Idunn, and finally to his little brother who had started eating his own apple while whispering soft nothings to his only daughter, Dean being too far back and Sam speaking to quietly for even his trained ears to hear, before he decided that if Sam felt that Idunn could be trusted enough to eat the golden fruit with out any thought then perhaps, for once, he could follow his kid brothers example rather then always try to lead.

Overhearing their conversation, Gabriel warred with himself on if he should tell Dean the truth about the apples. He knew if he didn't say anything now Dean would be pissed about it later but he also didn't want the Winchester changing his mind about eating it either. Castiel and Dean deserved to be together and this was a way they could be. Plus Sam would be upset if he had to live without his brother for so long. Still making Dean walk in to it blindly was wrong and Gabriel had wanted to do things right this time around. Not to mention how many times keeping secrets had almost gotten either Winchester killed.

"The apples wont hurt you Deano and they wont do much more then give Cas a power boost, but they aren't to be taken lightly." Gabriel said rearranging Hela when he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. She had been through a lot the past couple of days and her body needed rest. Gabriel grabbed the apple that had fallen out of her hands placing it in his pocket to give to her later. "I think you deserve to know what you're getting yourself into, though" He told the hunter giving Idunn a look to see if she would try to stop him, before glancing at Sam as well.

"There's a reason Idunn doesn't just go around handing them out to whoever she sees. They give eternal youth and come with a title of godhood. Once you eat even one bite of one your aging slows to match your soul mate's and you'll gain responsibilities based on your title. Hela, for example, is the goddess of death, judgment, and atonement. She has to punish or reward the souls here based on their life before they died. " Gabriel said kissing the top of his daughter's hair. "Your title is predetermined though, so eating the apple won't suddenly make you have to do something you don't already do. It just reinforces what your soul already craves. Sammy here is the god of faithfulness, patience, and parenting- nothing he wasn't already good at before." He quickly reassured knowing Dean was probably going to freak out anyway, and wondering if he made the right choice in telling him.

Idunn and Sam both smiled and nodded thinking Gabriel had chosen right. Sam wouldn't have wanted to live without his brother despite how strained their relationship had become during the apocalypse and the time after but he didn't want it to be because of a lie either. "I'm also the god of the hearth and home. Kind of funny seeing how the closest thing to home and hearth I've had would be the impala, huh." Sam tried to reassure his brother, who looked ready to go into complete melt down in a moment, with gentle teasing.

Dean looked down at the apple with wide eyes. "So your telling me this will basically turn me into what I've been hunting all my life. Sam, you don't care? You're now a monster! Other hunters will try to kill you!" Dean nearly exploded, though he tried to keep his voice lower as not to wake his niece.

Dean was scared. What if it turned him into some kind of torture God? He remembered his time in Hell and how he had enjoyed ripping into a screaming soul knowing that it could do nothing but scream, and knowing that it could do nothing to stop him. What if it turned him into something he no longer recognized.

"Dean it will be all right. I know what you fear and it will never come to pass. Your soul shines too brightly for that to happen." Cas tried to soothe him seeing the pain and fear his charge was in. He knew a life time of being told you were nothing but a soldier could make it hard to see anything else. He himself thought the same thing until he met the Winchester brothers and came to know that the mission and his love of his father wasn't all there was in life.

Idunn smiled at Dean moving to stand in front of the older hunter before placing her hands on Deans frozen ones, steadying his grasp on the golden apple. "Castiel is right Dean. My apples do not corrupt, they only enhance. If you are evil you would become more evil, if you are good you will stay good; and you're a good man Dean. Any creature with a second sight can see it. Without a doubt you'll become a god of honor, righteousness, and loyalty- like your brother- as well as a god of the hunt if I'm not mistaken. You don't need to fear so." With that said Idunn gave Dean one last smile before moving back toward Sam and Gabriel.

"It's all right Dean. Please, I don't want to go through eternity without you any more then I would without Gabriel and the kids. After all we've done, don't we deserve a reward?" Sam spoke tentatively hoping against hope that his brother wouldn't leave him to mortality.

"Damn Sammy, enough with the chick flick. I'll be around kicking your ass from here to eternity. Besides, somebody has to keep that trickster of yours in line since you're too soft to do it." Dean joked before he quickly ate his apple trying to hide just how nervous he was while he did so.

Gabriel smiled lightly glad Dean had chosen to go through with it. "We should go. We need to get back to the boys and make sure they're alright. Whatever my siblings are up to, it can't be good and I'm going to need Sleph's help to take care of Tael. It wouldn't take much to for him to take control of Hela again and I don't think I'm lucky enough to survive getting stabbed anymore." Gabriel said standing up with a little difficulty since Hela was fast asleep in his arms. "I also think I know what Tael did to put a hold on my grace so once were back I should be able to reverse it." He added as an afterthought.

Sam nodded kissing his daughters forehead gently before leaning over to do the same with Gabriel. Standing up Sam smirked in Dean's direction. "So how does it feel to be a God? No homicidal urges?" Sam teased knowing the answer already.

"Shut up Bitch!" Dean snarled though Sam could hear the relief in his brothers voice.

"Make me Jerk." Sam teased right back before snapping his finger and sending them right back to Bobby's knowing that even with the power boost from the apples both Cas and Gabriel were no where near fighting fit. He could only hope that the angels hadn't broken through the wards, though if they had at least they had the element of surprise.

Once at Bobby's Gabriel laid Hela down on the couch to free his hands. Even though the place still looked intact he couldn't be sure. Before he could call for him, Slephnir appeared in the room holding a lighter and looking very proud of himself. "I trapped the angels in the panic room so you can do what you want with them. I'm kind of upset that it was so easy to do, actually. Don't they even check for holy oil? But it's probably for the best since my brothers were here. Speaking of my brothers, you should probably go see them first. I told them to wait in the bed room while I made sure it was you guys and they're pretty scared at the moment. I managed to calm them down a bit after I rounded up the angels but they'll probably feel better after they see you." He suggested glad to see his parents back safe and sound.

Dean had to hide a shudder of disgust at all the mush that was going on between his little brother and the archangel. Despite the fact that said archangel had saved him and Cas from purgatory he wasn't quite ready to trust him with his little brothers heart, even if they were so called soul-mates.

Looking down at the apple in his hands, in order to not have to look at his kid brother and his own angel, Dean shrugged before deciding to eat the fruit it obviously had some kind of healing properties judging by Gabriel's rapid healing. "Dean are you sure you want to eat that? We don't know what-" Cas asked out of the blue just before Dean would have taken the first bite. Glancing over at the angel who had suddenly went silent mid sentence noticing Cas glaring at Idunn.

"Now, now, child isn't this what you want?" Idunn asked vaguely her eyes locked with Castiel's sapphire gaze she was seemingly able to read the young angel like a book. "I thought so. Don't worry Dean, Castiel is just being an over protective guardian. My apples do nothing but set things to how things aught to be and know this, I don't give my apples lightly." Idunn finished speaking turning back to Sam and his little family.

Dean looked to Cas, then to Idunn, and finally to his little brother who had started eating his own apple while whispering soft nothings to his only daughter, Dean being too far back and Sam speaking to quietly for even his trained ears to hear, before he decided that if Sam felt that Idunn could be trusted enough to eat the golden fruit with out any thought then perhaps, for once, he could follow his kid brothers example rather then always try to lead.

Overhearing their conversation, Gabriel warred with himself on if he should tell Dean the truth about the apples. He knew if he didn't say anything now Dean would be pissed about it later but he also didn't want the Winchester changing his mind about eating it either. Castiel and Dean deserved to be together and this was a way they could be. Plus Sam would be upset if he had to live without his brother for so long. Still making Dean walk in to it blindly was wrong and Gabriel had wanted to do things right this time around. Not to mention how many times keeping secrets had almost gotten either Winchester killed.

"The apples wont hurt you Deano and they wont do much more then give Cas a power boost, but they aren't to be taken lightly." Gabriel said rearranging Hela when he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. She had been through a lot the past couple of days and her body needed rest. Gabriel grabbed the apple that had fallen out of her hands placing it in his pocket to give to her later. "I think you deserve to know what you're getting yourself into, though" He told the hunter giving Idunn a look to see if she would try to stop him, before glancing at Sam as well.

"There's a reason Idunn doesn't just go around handing them out to whoever she sees. They give eternal youth and come with a title of godhood. Once you eat even one bite of one your aging slows to match your soul mate's and you'll gain responsibilities based on your title. Hela, for example, is the goddess of death, judgment, and atonement. She has to punish or reward the souls here based on their life before they died. " Gabriel said kissing the top of his daughter's hair. "Your title is predetermined though, so eating the apple won't suddenly make you have to do something you don't already do. It just reinforces what your soul already craves. Sammy here is the god of faithfulness, patience, and parenting- nothing he wasn't already good at before." He quickly reassured knowing Dean was probably going to freak out anyway, and wondering if he made the right choice in telling him.

Idunn and Sam both smiled and nodded thinking Gabriel had chosen right. Sam wouldn't have wanted to live without his brother despite how strained their relationship had become during the apocalypse and the time after but he didn't want it to be because of a lie either. "I'm also the god of the hearth and home. Kind of funny seeing how the closest thing to home and hearth I've had would be the impala, huh." Sam tried to reassure his brother, who looked ready to go into complete melt down in a moment, with gentle teasing.

Dean looked down at the apple with wide eyes. "So your telling me this will basically turn me into what I've been hunting all my life. Sam, you don't care? You're now a monster! Other hunters will try to kill you!" Dean nearly exploded, though he tried to keep his voice lower as not to wake his niece.

Dean was scared. What if it turned him into some kind of torture God? He remembered his time in Hell and how he had enjoyed ripping into a screaming soul knowing that it could do nothing but scream, and knowing that it could do nothing to stop him. What if it turned him into something he no longer recognized.

"Dean it will be all right. I know what you fear and it will never come to pass. Your soul shines too brightly for that to happen." Cas tried to soothe him seeing the pain and fear his charge was in. He knew a life time of being told you were nothing but a soldier could make it hard to see anything else. He himself thought the same thing until he met the Winchester brothers and came to know that the mission and his love of his father wasn't all there was in life.

Idunn smiled at Dean moving to stand in front of the older hunter before placing her hands on Deans frozen ones, steadying his grasp on the golden apple. "Castiel is right Dean. My apples do not corrupt, they only enhance. If you are evil you would become more evil, if you are good you will stay good; and you're a good man Dean. Any creature with a second sight can see it. Without a doubt you'll become a god of honor, righteousness, and loyalty- like your brother- as well as a god of the hunt if I'm not mistaken. You don't need to fear so." With that said Idunn gave Dean one last smile before moving back toward Sam and Gabriel.

"It's all right Dean. Please, I don't want to go through eternity without you any more then I would without Gabriel and the kids. After all we've done, don't we deserve a reward?" Sam spoke tentatively hoping against hope that his brother wouldn't leave him to mortality.

"Damn Sammy, enough with the chick flick. I'll be around kicking your ass from here to eternity. Besides, somebody has to keep that trickster of yours in line since you're too soft to do it." Dean joked before he quickly ate his apple trying to hide just how nervous he was while he did so.

Gabriel smiled lightly glad Dean had chosen to go through with it. "We should go. We need to get back to the boys and make sure they're alright. Whatever my siblings are up to, it can't be good and I'm going to need Sleph's help to take care of Tael. It wouldn't take much to for him to take control of Hela again and I don't think I'm lucky enough to survive getting stabbed anymore." Gabriel said standing up with a little difficulty since Hela was fast asleep in his arms. "I also think I know what Tael did to put a hold on my grace so once were back I should be able to reverse it." He added as an afterthought.

Sam nodded kissing his daughters forehead gently before leaning over to do the same with Gabriel. Standing up Sam smirked in Dean's direction. "So how does it feel to be a God? No homicidal urges?" Sam teased knowing the answer already.

"Shut up Bitch!" Dean snarled though Sam could hear the relief in his brothers voice.

"Make me Jerk." Sam teased right back before snapping his finger and sending them right back to Bobby's knowing that even with the power boost from the apples both Cas and Gabriel were no where near fighting fit. He could only hope that the angels hadn't broken through the wards, though if they had at least they had the element of surprise.

Once at Bobby's Gabriel laid Hela down on the couch to free his hands. Even though the place still looked intact he couldn't be sure. Before he could call for him, Slephnir appeared in the room holding a lighter and looking very proud of himself. "I trapped the angels in the panic room so you can do what you want with them. I'm kind of upset that it was so easy to do, actually. Don't they even check for holy oil? But it's probably for the best since my brothers were here. Speaking of my brothers, you should probably go see them first. I told them to wait in the bed room while I made sure it was you guys and they're pretty scared at the moment. I managed to calm them down a bit after I rounded up the angels but they'll probably feel better after they see you." He suggested glad to see his parents back safe and sound.

Dean had to hide a shudder of disgust at all the mush that was going on between his little brother and the archangel. Despite the fact that said archangel had saved him and Cas from purgatory he wasn't quite ready to trust him with his little brothers heart, even if they were so called soul-mates.

Looking down at the apple in his hands, in order to not have to look at his kid brother and his own angel, Dean shrugged before deciding to eat the fruit it obviously had some kind of healing properties judging by Gabriel's rapid healing. "Dean are you sure you want to eat that? We don't know what-" Cas asked out of the blue just before Dean would have taken the first bite. Glancing over at the angel who had suddenly went silent mid sentence noticing Cas glaring at Idunn.

"Now, now, child isn't this what you want?" Idunn asked vaguely her eyes locked with Castiel's sapphire gaze she was seemingly able to read the young angel like a book. "I thought so. Don't worry Dean, Castiel is just being an over protective guardian. My apples do nothing but set things to how things aught to be and know this, I don't give my apples lightly." Idunn finished speaking turning back to Sam and his little family.

Dean looked to Cas, then to Idunn, and finally to his little brother who had started eating his own apple while whispering soft nothings to his only daughter, Dean being too far back and Sam speaking to quietly for even his trained ears to hear, before he decided that if Sam felt that Idunn could be trusted enough to eat the golden fruit with out any thought then perhaps, for once, he could follow his kid brothers example rather then always try to lead.

Overhearing their conversation, Gabriel warred with himself on if he should tell Dean the truth about the apples. He knew if he didn't say anything now Dean would be pissed about it later but he also didn't want the Winchester changing his mind about eating it either. Castiel and Dean deserved to be together and this was a way they could be. Plus Sam would be upset if he had to live without his brother for so long. Still making Dean walk in to it blindly was wrong and Gabriel had wanted to do things right this time around. Not to mention how many times keeping secrets had almost gotten either Winchester killed.

"The apples wont hurt you Deano and they wont do much more then give Cas a power boost, but they aren't to be taken lightly." Gabriel said rearranging Hela when he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. She had been through a lot the past couple of days and her body needed rest. Gabriel grabbed the apple that had fallen out of her hands placing it in his pocket to give to her later. "I think you deserve to know what you're getting yourself into, though" He told the hunter giving Idunn a look to see if she would try to stop him, before glancing at Sam as well.

"There's a reason Idunn doesn't just go around handing them out to whoever she sees. They give eternal youth and come with a title of godhood. Once you eat even one bite of one your aging slows to match your soul mate's and you'll gain responsibilities based on your title. Hela, for example, is the goddess of death, judgment, and atonement. She has to punish or reward the souls here based on their life before they died. " Gabriel said kissing the top of his daughter's hair. "Your title is predetermined though, so eating the apple won't suddenly make you have to do something you don't already do. It just reinforces what your soul already craves. Sammy here is the god of faithfulness, patience, and parenting- nothing he wasn't already good at before." He quickly reassured knowing Dean was probably going to freak out anyway, and wondering if he made the right choice in telling him.

Idunn and Sam both smiled and nodded thinking Gabriel had chosen right. Sam wouldn't have wanted to live without his brother despite how strained their relationship had become during the apocalypse and the time after but he didn't want it to be because of a lie either. "I'm also the god of the hearth and home. Kind of funny seeing how the closest thing to home and hearth I've had would be the impala, huh." Sam tried to reassure his brother, who looked ready to go into complete melt down in a moment, with gentle teasing.

Dean looked down at the apple with wide eyes. "So your telling me this will basically turn me into what I've been hunting all my life. Sam, you don't care? You're now a monster! Other hunters will try to kill you!" Dean nearly exploded, though he tried to keep his voice lower as not to wake his niece.

Dean was scared. What if it turned him into some kind of torture God? He remembered his time in Hell and how he had enjoyed ripping into a screaming soul knowing that it could do nothing but scream, and knowing that it could do nothing to stop him. What if it turned him into something he no longer recognized.

"Dean it will be all right. I know what you fear and it will never come to pass. Your soul shines too brightly for that to happen." Cas tried to soothe him seeing the pain and fear his charge was in. He knew a life time of being told you were nothing but a soldier could make it hard to see anything else. He himself thought the same thing until he met the Winchester brothers and came to know that the mission and his love of his father wasn't all there was in life.

Idunn smiled at Dean moving to stand in front of the older hunter before placing her hands on Deans frozen ones, steadying his grasp on the golden apple. "Castiel is right Dean. My apples do not corrupt, they only enhance. If you are evil you would become more evil, if you are good you will stay good; and you're a good man Dean. Any creature with a second sight can see it. Without a doubt you'll become a god of honor, righteousness, and loyalty- like your brother- as well as a god of the hunt if I'm not mistaken. You don't need to fear so." With that said Idunn gave Dean one last smile before moving back toward Sam and Gabriel.

"It's all right Dean. Please, I don't want to go through eternity without you any more then I would without Gabriel and the kids. After all we've done, don't we deserve a reward?" Sam spoke tentatively hoping against hope that his brother wouldn't leave him to mortality.

"Damn Sammy, enough with the chick flick. I'll be around kicking your ass from here to eternity. Besides, somebody has to keep that trickster of yours in line since you're too soft to do it." Dean joked before he quickly ate his apple trying to hide just how nervous he was while he did so.

Gabriel smiled lightly glad Dean had chosen to go through with it. "We should go. We need to get back to the boys and make sure they're alright. Whatever my siblings are up to, it can't be good and I'm going to need Sleph's help to take care of Tael. It wouldn't take much to for him to take control of Hela again and I don't think I'm lucky enough to survive getting stabbed anymore." Gabriel said standing up with a little difficulty since Hela was fast asleep in his arms. "I also think I know what Tael did to put a hold on my grace so once were back I should be able to reverse it." He added as an afterthought.

Sam nodded kissing his daughters forehead gently before leaning over to do the same with Gabriel. Standing up Sam smirked in Dean's direction. "So how does it feel to be a God? No homicidal urges?" Sam teased knowing the answer already.

"Shut up Bitch!" Dean snarled though Sam could hear the relief in his brothers voice.

"Make me Jerk." Sam teased right back before snapping his finger and sending them right back to Bobby's knowing that even with the power boost from the apples both Cas and Gabriel were no where near fighting fit. He could only hope that the angels hadn't broken through the wards, though if they had at least they had the element of surprise.

* * *

**Please review! I'll love you forever...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, a new chapter! **

* * *

Once at Bobby's Gabriel laid Hela down on the couch to free his hands. Even though the place still looked intact he couldn't be sure. Before he could call for him, Slephnir appeared in the room holding a lighter and looking very proud of himself. "I trapped the angels in the panic room so you can do what you want with them. I'm kind of upset that it was so easy to do, actually. Don't they even check for holy oil? But it's probably for the best since my brothers were here. Speaking of my brothers, you should probably go see them first. I told them to wait in the bed room while I made sure it was you guys and they're pretty scared at the moment. I managed to calm them down a bit after I rounded up the angels but they'll probably feel better after they see you." He suggested glad to see his parents back safe and sound.

Gabriel pulled out his blade and held his hand out for Sleph's. "Not that I don't trust you kiddo, but with everything going on today I'd rather play it safe." Gabriel commented and Sleph nodded letting Gabriel cut his arm to prove he was really him. When nothing happened Gabriel sighed in relief knowing his son wasn't possessed and the boys were okay even if a bit frightened. "Sammy, could you check on them? I'm going to need Sleph's help with Hela and they probably shouldn't see me covered in blood if they're already scared." Gabriel asked putting his blade away and pulling Sleph in for a quick hug.

"Smart move kid." Dean commented looking his nephew up and down. "So your Hela's brother huh? Name's Dean, I'm your dad's brother and this is Cas, your other dad's brother." Dean gestured to Castiel who stood quietly against the wall like a silent sentinel.

Sam smiled at Dean grateful that he was giving his family a chance. Squeezing Slephnir's shoulder Sam quickly headed upstairs to check on his littlest children hoping against hope that the angels hadn't been able to hurt them before Sleph managed to trap them in the panic room.

"We weren't really introduced before, were we? I'm Slephnir, it's nice to meet you. You too Cas." Sleph greeted his uncles before kneeling by the couch to examine his little sister. "What happened? You said you needed my help? Is she okay?" He asked his dad worriedly, hoping they didn't go through all this just for him to loose his sister already.

"She's exhausted and a little beaten up, but she'll recover. The problem is Tael tricked her into letting him use her as a vessel. I'm going to need you make a temporary vessel for him so we can get him out of her." Gabriel explained while gathering some ingredients for a spell to, hopefully, reverse the block on his grace. Sleph nodded his understanding relaxing at the fact that everyone was going to be fine.

Upstairs the boys all sat on one of the beds together. Narvi was hugging his twin tightly, trying to keep Vali from crying, while Fenny and Jor were bickering about if they should go check on Sleph. When the door opened all four of them jumped and the two older siblings quickly shut up pointing their angel blades at the 'intruder' keeping the twins behind them protectively.

"No, we weren't. It's been crazy around here lately. I just wanted to welcome you to the family, I guess. Let's hope it gets better from here on out." Dean spoke watching his little brother disappear up the stairs to his boys. "It's good to meet you Slephnir you've done well." Cas spoke stepping up beside Dean and looking at his nephew.

Sam quickly opened the door upstairs seeing his boys with their angel blades at the ready, looking ready to use them should the need arise. "That's my boys." He praised as he moved into the room easily stepping over a salt line in the process.

"Thanks, I guess. I was just protecting my little brothers, it's no big deal. That's what family does, right? I'm just glad everyone's okay." Sleph admitted sheepishly rubbing his neck not used to being praised. In Asgard everyone was expected to be no less then the best so there was rarely any praises for anything.

Gabriel finished finding what he needed and cast the spell. A dim golden light flashed around him and he couldn't help smiling when he felt power return to his body. "Okay step two. Sleph you make the vessel while I take care of my pest of a brother. Then Deano or Cas can finish up by ganking him. Any questions?" Gabriel said changing his clothes with a snap to test his returned grace.

Seeing that it was Sam and not an enemy the older boys dropped their blades running over and hugging him tightly, their younger siblings quickly following suit. "I thought you were going to die and go to Valhalla with Grampa Bobby and I'd never see you again!" Vali cried clinging to Sam as if he'd vanish right then and there as tears started running down his face.

Dean smirked wickedly, he may be a new god and not quite knowing what that all entailed yet but he was eager to show these feathered dicks why it wasn't a good idea to mess with him. "Bring it on trickster."

Wrapping his boys in his arms Sam held them tight pressing gentle kisses to their hair to try and calm them down. "It's okay Vali, It's okay. I won't leave you, never again, I promise. Don't cry little one, it's alright. Your dad, uncles and aunt Idunn are going to make sure that those angels rue the day they tried to hurt you I promise." Sam consoled his boys and himself in the process. It helped greatly when he felt the power surge from his lover downstairs. Oh, he hoped the other angels could feel it and were trembling knowing that they had angered not only the archangel of justice but the god of mischief as well. There would be no mercy for them, of that he was sure, and if there was... well the angels sure wouldn't see it as such.

Gabriel kneeled next to his daughter, repeatedly apologizing for the pain he knew she was going to feel before putting a hand on her stomach and carefully reaching into her soul to find his brother's grace. Hela's face contorted with agony and she gave a small scream as Gabriel pulled his brother's grace from her body and pushed it into the empty body Sleph had conjured causing Hela to slump back against the couch. Sleph quickly grabbed the vessel's wrists, before Tael could fly off, and easily spun him around to face Dean while Gabriel gently ran his hand across Hela's forehead calming her back into a peaceful sleep and healing her back into perfect condition. He then walked over to stand next to Sleph giving Dean the okay to do as he wished to the angel thinking it'll be a good stress relief for the older Winchester. "He's all yours, Dean. I'm going to check on my boys and take care of my siblings in the panic room. If you need me just shout." Gabriel said walking upstairs.

Tael's eyes widened in fear realizing that he couldn't run, and his plan had horribly backfired. He was completely at the hunter's mercy and if what he heard is true then there would be none. Not since he had specifically targeted Sam and his family.

Smirking Dean nodded to Cas who snapped a ring of holy fire into existence knowing that due to the apple the fire wouldn't hurt Dean but would keep Tael from fleeing once Gabriel was out of sight. "Now where to begin is the question?" Dean taunted pulling out his borrowed angel blade and stepping across the ring of fire. "But know this you will sing like a caged bird before I'm done with you." Dean snarled before sheathing the blade in Tael's shoulder deliberately choosing a non lethal spot determined to get the info on why his family was targeted and by whom. No one threatened his family and got away with it, and these dicks had threatened Sam and all that Sam loved a definite 'No' in Deans book. "That's strike one. We can carry on like this or you can spill, it's your choice."

Seeing the spark in his uncles' eyes Sleph hopped away from Tael just before Cas conjured the ring of fire. Knowing it might be a while before Dean got Tael to talk he decided to sit on the couch. Moving his sister legs so her feet were in his lap he relaxed going through different plans that might help push his uncles in the right direction.

Tael held his tongue and pain flooded his body. He was no stranger to pain and was determined to stay silent despite Dean's reputation. Heaven's torture, should he speak and be resurrected later, would most likely be worse.

When Gabriel entered the boy's room he wasn't surprised to see Sam holding their boys calming them from their earlier panic. He sighed finally letting himself fully relax now that he was positive everyone was safe and joined his lover on the floor leaning his head on Sam's shoulder tiredly.

"Daddy? Is Hela alright? What happened? We were worried about you because you were hurt." Narvi asked once he saw his dad and his brother's nodded their agreement. Vali had stopped crying but he kept a firm grip on Sam, still worried he might vanish and needing the contact to reassure himself. Giving their sons a smile Gabriel nodded. "Hela is sleeping right now but she'll be perfectly fine when she wakes up tomorrow. And while I glad you were thinking about me I'm going to be fine too. Your Uncles are taking care of the person who tried to hurt us right now. The only thing you should be worried about is meeting you uncle Dean and Uncle Cas in the morning." Gabriel reassured them just barely noticing how late it was. The boys relaxed a bit more but they still didn't seem completely satisfied with the situation. Gabriel rolled his eyes knowing what they wanted. "And if it's fine with your mom I guess you can sleep in our room tonight. We aren't going anywhere, I promise." He added causing them to look hopefully at Sam.

Smiling at his family Sam nodded to their boy's silent question. "Of course it's alright. It's been a long and scary day for us all, and I think we could all use this. Plus, with the noise Dean is liable to wring from Tael, I would rather have the boys with us where we can be there should they need us." Sam admitted glad to have all of his most precious people back under one roof. "So with that said I think it's time for bed. You all- yes, Gabriel you included- look ready to drop." Sam quipped before his lover could protest about how angels didn't sleep.

Downstairs however was a far different scene.

"So we have a tough one, do we? You think heaven is bad? I tutored under the best torturer Hell ever produced so don't test me. When I say sing, you will sing." Dean snarled ignoring Cas's shudder of remembrance of Deans time in the pit, and how the young hunter was when the angel found him, how close he was to becoming the very thing he had hunted all his life. Dean continuing to place various stabs and slashes of veering intensity to the most sensitive parts of the angels body. "I suggest you talk or your wings are next." He threatened.

Snapping his fingers Cas blocked the words and scream's in the room in an attempt to protect both himself and his nephew from the emotional fallout of how dark Dean could go. His hunter wasn't lying when he said that he was now the best torture that had ever existed in the pit and possibly heaven. He hated seeing Dean like this and yet it was necessary to keep their growing family safe. Moving over to the couch Cas sat on the armrest next to his niece and nephew to wait it out.

Gabriel smiled as Sam cut him off knowing the hunter was right about him needing the sleep despite having his grace back. He was emotionally, mentally, and physically drained from the day's events. He debated briefly on what to do about his siblings in the panic room before simply snapping his fingers locking them in a pocket dimension where he could take care of it later. His family came first, the angel's punishments could wait. He also snapped himself, Sam, and their boys into pajamas making sure the armor Sam had been wearing was clean and hung in their closet before scooping up the twins. "You heard him, we all ought to get some sleep." He said leading his family back into the other room and once again changing the layout so they could all fit. It felt nice to be able to use his abilities again. Laying both boys down and letting their sibling crawl up nearby he tucked them all in placing a kiss on each of their foreheads before finally letting himself sink into the bed as well.

"Fine! Fine! Sam and Gabriel weren't our real targets, though we were told to take them if we could. We were only told their children were of great importance to the host and to take whatever means necessary to get them separated from you guys. That's it! That's all I know!" Tael shrieked to get the Winchester to stop before he really got into it.

Sleph's eyes drifted shut once Castiel blocked out the sounds and the stress of the day caught up with him. Letting his head fall back onto the couch Slephnir quickly joined his sibling in unconsciousness feeling safe enough with his uncles nearby and parents upstairs.

Withdrawing from the bloodied angel Dean glared, that was almost worse knowing the host was after mere children, but then why did the host want Cas? "You're not telling me the whole truth. I can tell your speaking true about the kids but what about Cas? One of your demands was _my_ angel, why?" Dean growled moving to walk around behind the bound angel unconsciously using newly gained powers to force Tael's wings to manifest, harshly grabbing one while positioning himself so Slephnir wouldn't be able to see what he was about to do. After all Tael wouldn't be needing these anyway as there was no way Dean was letting him walk out of here alive.

Smiling as his family snuggled into bed Sam too waited till they were comfortable before taking the side closest to the door wrapping his family in his long arms knowing that subconsciously they all needed the comfort. "Sweet dreams little ones, Gabe, I promise all will be better in the morning."

Whimpering as the hunter forced his wings to manifest and yanked on one Tael answered the hunter knowing it'll be worse if he stayed quiet. "There's old scripture, written by our father himself, that mentions both Gabriel and Castiel by name. We can't read all of it but in what we can they are supposed to rule over heaven with their soul mates. Their children will be given positions of great power. It also mentions a war but that's where the text changes and we can't read any more. Please just kill me, let me keep my wings. I've told you all I know." Tael begged trying to fold his wings out of Dean's hold.

"Good night." Each of the boys mumbled easily falling asleep in their parent's arms feeling safe and loved. Gabriel smiled sleepily intertwining his fingers with Sam's over their sons needing to have some sort of contact with his lover. "Night Sammy. Love you" He mumbled sounding just as sleepy as the boys.

Squeezing Gabriel's hand tenderly with a little smile at his lover's drowsiness, Sam closed his eyes following his boys into, hopefully, peaceful dreams.

Dean nodded to himself, wondering why he felt so bereft suddenly at the mention of Cas having a soul mate. Shaking it off Dean focused back on the angel in his grasp. "As you wish." He snarled stabbing the angel through his back in a reverse mockery of the wound Lucifer left on Gabriel so long ago watching as blood and grace flooded the room letting the dead angel slip from his hold to fall on the floor.

Closing his eyes, Dean tried to focus on himself again pushing the part of him that craved blood and retribution down deep. His family was safe there was no need for that vengeful side of him he thought while concentrating on his breathing, an old technique Bobby taught him. He was so focused he didn't notice Cas snap Tael's body away and clean up the mess letting the silence bubble he had put around Dean pop. "Dean, it's over now. I trust you learned what we needed?" Cas asked his hunter while moving his nephew to lay beside his sister and enlarging the couch to comfortably fit both deities. "Yeah, Cas, I'm good. Seems like there's more to this then we thought but let's wait till morning. Sammy and his boys need their rest, not to mention Hela with what she went through, this can wait one more night." Dean spoke finally opening his eyes and noticing Cas had cleaned up the mess. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm whipped. Time for bed for me. You know where the guest room is if you plan on sleeping." Dean yawned before turning and heading off to his room. Tomorrow would be long enough as it was without depriving oneself of sleep.

* * *

**Please review, nothing makes my day more then hearing from you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you're reading this first of all thank you, secondly please check in every other day or so for updates. I'll post what I got as soon as I got it but RPing takes time. Thanks!**

* * *

Hela watched horrified as her family was forced into the throne room of her castle by angels surprised when the angels turned to her for orders. "Kill them" the words left her mouth without her permission and she brought her hands up to cover it in shock. No, she didn't want her family to die she tried to scream but nothing came out. Her father gave her an accusing glare as the angel forced him to walk forward to kneel in front of her. Her hand reached out, despite how hard she was fighting against it, and accepted the angel's blade. She managed a glance at the others who we're staring at her with fear and disgust just like she had always known they should. Then a moment later the blade was buried in her father's chest blood and grace staining her hands as he slumped to the floor dead causing the rest of her family to scream. She was a freak, an abomination, it was her fault he was dead, She was a monster, they all shouted at her as tears ran down her face. She tried to tell them it wasn't her, she loved her dad, she'd never hurt him, but they didn't listen and why should they? They were right.

Coming awake with a start at her nightmare Hela tried to fight the arms that were holding her while tears streamed down her face. "Relax, it's me, Hela. It's Sleph, your brother. Your safe, it was a dream. Calm down." He ordered trying to quiet her struggles as not to wake anyone else. It was early in the morning and after the day they had gone through yesterday Sleph thought his family deserved to sleep in. Hela finally stopped fighting instead starting to sob quietly in her brother's arms as the dream replayed in her mind. "I got you, Sis. It's going to be okay. I got you. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked while rubbing her back. He hoped if she got it out she'd feel better.

"I killed him Sleph. No matter how hard I tried not to, I killed him and you guys were right. I'm evil and disgusting. I shouldn't exist." She cried starting to pull away but he stopped her. "Dad's perfectly fine upstairs asleep, at least he was asleep. Whatever you dreamt about didn't happen and even if it did you said you fought against it right? So It wasn't your fault and we'd never ever say those things about you. You're my only little sister and you're brave, loyal, and beautiful. Don't you ever think we'd ever want you gone, no matter what." Sleph nearly growled pulling his sister into a hug letting her cry it out. He knew she needed their parents but he really didn't want to wake them if he could help it.

Stretching Sam slipped from the bed making sure to cover up his sons and lover letting them sleep. He could tell it was still early, yet something told him his daughter needed him. Call it maternal instinct or whatever but it had been harder on Hela then the rest of his family.

Slipping from the room Sam silently closed the door before heading downstairs, there was an upside to having trained as a hunter all his mortal life since one learned to be silent as the grave when needed. Walking towards the living room Sam saw Hela in her brothers arms obviously upset. Silently cursing Tael, Sam moved toward his eldest children and sat down beside them. "It's okay Princess, I promise. Sleph, is everything alright?" Sam asked worried about both his kids. He knew about Hela's lack of self esteem and most of Asgard under Odin's rule had only enforced that. He could only hope that under Frigga's sole rule things would be different.

"She had a nightmare about killing Dad." Sleph answered while Hela pulled away from him curling up and hugging her knees. "Not just him, you were all there in the throne room and there were angels keeping you captive. I didn't want to, I tried not to, but I killed him. You watched me do it and you called me a monster, said that- that you wished you never had me. It's true though, he would have died because of me, I am a monster. If I wasn't part of the family then you and Uncle Dean would hunt me down just like anything else and I'd deserve it." Hela cried hiding her face in her legs. Sleph ground his teeth to keep from growling at what his sister was saying. He didn't want her thinking he was mad at her, but whatever Tael did had hurt his sister and he suddenly wished his Uncle hadn't killed the angel so he could get his hands on him.

Pulling Hela into his arms Sam held her close knowing she needed the comfort and contact. "We wouldn't hunt you, Princess. Others might, but that's because they're blind. Your uncle and I only hunt those that harm humanity; you and your brothers have never harmed a human soul unless they tried to hurt you first. You're not a monster. If anyone is a monster in this family it's me." Sam confessed remembering all that he had done under Ruby's influence and when he had been soulless. It wasn't a pretty sight and he could only hope his daughter hadn't seen him then.

Sleph rolled his eyes and was about to reply but his Dad beat him to it. "Very comforting Sammy. Well we're at it, why don't we go over how many smucks I've killed or how many of our siblings Cas took out. Then we can bring up Dean's time in hell. We're all 20 sorts of jacked up. None more so then another." Gabriel said pushing off from the wall where he had been watching having followed Sam down. Perching himself on the arm of the couch he placed a finger under Hela's chin forcing her to look at him. "Monsters hurt others without remorse, without love, without reason. None of us are monsters because we don't do that. We love each other and we only hurt those who would hurt us or the ones we care about. So I don't want hear any, and I mean any, of you talking like that again." Gabriel ordered giving Sam a pointed look before turning back to their daughter. "As for wishing you were never born...that is the stupidest thing I've heard in centuries. I was beyond elated when we found out about you and I wouldn't trade you for the world. You or any of your siblings. And I'm sure Sam agrees. Even if Tael would have succeeded in killing me, even if you somehow did become evil and you personally killed me- which I guarantee will never happen- I still wouldn't regret a single moment I've had with you and would continue to love you with my dying breath. Now I want you to take a deep breath, dry your tears, and give me a hug." He swore opening his arms and Hela launched herself at him nearly knocking him off the couch as she hugged him as tightly as possible. He gave Sam a smile as he held their daughter. "Don't worry Sammy, you're next. Don't need to have you angsting about things outside your control either." He said causing Sleph to laugh lightly.

Sam smiled at Gabriel. It seems his lover had a soft side after all. "I'll try." Sam answered as Hela dove into her father's arms. Gabriel was completely right, they were all screwed up three ways from Sunday but they wouldn't be who they were if they weren't; though looking back now Sam could do without the demon blood and soullessness. Plus, angst was his middle name. Gabriel could try to change him but he doubted it would do any good. He was surprised that when his godhood was restored he didn't become an god of angst on top of everything else.

Catching Sam's thoughts Gabriel rolled his eyes at his lover. "There's no such thing as an angst god or I'm sure you would have gotten the gold medal, luckily I love you despite it. Since the four of us are up now and in seemingly better moods. why don't we make something for breakfast? Maybe if we all work together it might be edible. Too bad none of us are gods of delicious food making, now that could come in handy." Gabriel joked glad to feel the mood in the room lighten.

Sam smirked at his lover's words. Gold medal indeed. "Well good thing for us then that I happen to be a decent cook if nothing else, just don't let Dean near the stove." Sam boasted teasingly standing up from the couch crouching to pull both his daughter and lover into his arms for a quick hug before heading over to the kitchen.

Deciding on simple breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, and sausages, Sam started to work snapping the ingredients into existence knowing that they will have to do actual grocery shopping sometime soon. No need to waste mojo on trivial things like cooking when they didn't have to. Hopefully now he'll be able to worm his tricksters away from sweets and onto something a little more healthy for a change. "So how do you all like your eggs?" Sam called from the kitchen deciding on scrambled for himself.

"Not raw." Sleph answered teasingly following Sam into the kitchen and sitting at the table. Standing, Gabriel gave Hela a wink before sweeping her into his arms earning a squeal and a giggle for his efforts. Carrying her into the kitchen, despite her struggles, he set her down at the table near her brother. "Covered in chocolate." He added to Sam's request knowing it'll gross the hunter out. Hela smirked. "As long as it isn't crawling around my plate, I'm good." She replied finally smiling. Joining his lover Gabriel stood on his toes kissing Sam's cheek. "You can just give us scrambled. The boys will be fine with that too." He admitted snapping a pitcher of orange juice into existence along with some cups. Pouring himself a glass he remembered something. "Here you dropped this yesterday." He told his daughter pulling Hela's golden apple out of his pocket and tossing it to her.

"You don't put chocolate on eggs. Yuck. Nope, you're eating healthy for once." Sam said wrinkling his nose at the thought just like Gabriel predicted. Returning to cooking he knew the scent of breakfast would rouse the rest of the house soon enough. Seriously, Dean must have been a bloodhound in another life when it came to food.

"Fine, scrambled it is. Make sure you save some food for your brothers." Sam spoke as he finished with the bacon and toast and placed it on the table turning back to begin on the sausages and eggs.

Gabriel laughed bringing the pitcher of juice to the table before sitting down so he wasn't in Sam's way. A few seconds later their other children came running in seeming a bit breathless and wide eyed. Seeing Gabriel at the table with their siblings and Sam cooking however seemed to calm them. "You said you wouldn't leave." Fenny said accusingly to hide the worry that he and his brothers had felt in waking up alone after yesterday. "Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. Your sister needed our help with something. Can you forgive us?" Gabriel asked and after a moment of thought the boys nodded. Snapping up more chairs and enlarging the table so it would fit everyone comfortably once Dean and Cas got up, Gabriel helped the boys get situated at the table.

Sam smiled apologetically at his sons before shaking his head hearing footsteps. "Speak of the devil and he shalt appear." Sam teased as Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen. Dean looked half asleep to the world so Sam snapped up some coffee for his brother. Cas lead Dean to one of the empty chairs placing the coffee in front of him getting a mumbled, ineligible thanks. "Good Morning Sam, Gabriel, Children." Cas spoke sitting beside his hunter marveling at how the man could be so alive should there be a threat, but when safe he was just above comatose after just having awoken.

"Morning Cas, Dean. Don't worry Dean will be more like himself when he has some coffee in him." Sam reassured Dean's guardian knowing what the angel was thinking.

Seeing his Uncles Vali immediately ducked out of his chair and hid behind Gabriel while his brothers all perked up at finally getting to meet more of their family. "Hi, I'm Fenrir but you can call me Fenny." Fenny greeted happily while grabbing a piece of bacon. Jor was already munching on a piece of toast but he paused to greet his Uncles. "I'm Jormungandr but I prefer Jor." He stated before returning to his toast. Narvi on the other hand was nearly bouncing with excitement at the new additions. "Hi, I'm Narvi! Me and Vali are twins but he's shy." He said once his brothers finished introducing themselves. Hela and Sleph just smiled with a simple "good morning" to their uncles having already met them somewhat properly.

Gabriel picked Vali up placing him on his lap only to have him bury his face in his shirt. "Why don't you want to say hi to your uncles? They don't bite, I promise." Gabriel teased and Vali mumbled something into his shirt. "What was that?" Gabriel asked and Vali peered up at him nervously. "They're not going to like me." He whispered before hiding again causing Gabriel roll his eyes. "Well how can they like you if you're hiding in my shirt and they don't know you? At least give them a chance, kiddo." Gabriel said but Vali didn't move.

Sam smirked as he put the finished eggs on the table before hitting Dean upside the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for Bitch?" Dean groused rubbing his head. "Your nephews are talking to you, and don't swear in front of my kids Jerk." Sam teased right back moving over to Gabriel and Vali to pick the little boy up, holding him on his hip like a natural. "There's no need to be scared of your uncles little one. They may look mean but they're really just pushovers." Sam spoke winking at Cas and Dean, ignoring Deans glare and Cas's stunned look. "I'm no pushover Sammy. If anyone is, it's you. Just because your a giant doesn't mean I can't still whip you in a fight." Dean grumbled teasingly catching on, quickly downing his coffee hoping the caffeine would kick in soon. They were cute kids after all. If only John, Bobby, Ellen, and Mary could see them now.

Vali took a deep breath and turned away from where he had hid his face in Sam's shoulder when he picked him up. Giving his Uncles a shy look he gave a small wave. "I'm Vali." he said softly hoping his uncles would like him.

Gabriel served each of the boys making sure there was food left for Sam and Dean knowing Cas probably wouldn't eat unless Dean forced him. Gabriel put Vali's plate in front of Sam so he could make sure Vali ate. "So, now that were all here and getting fed, what's the plan for today? Dean still has to let us know why my siblings are acting up." Gabriel said getting his own plate and digging in. "Oh, and this is great Sammy, thanks." He complimented causing the kids to all express their agreement

Dean smiled at the child reminding him a lot of Sam when he had been a toddler. "Hey little man, your dad is right. There's no need to be scared of me, I like kids." Winking at the little child hiding in Sam's neck Dean then turned to Gabriel waiting for Sam to take his seat before speaking. "They want the kids. Apparently there is some scroll or something that say they are beneficial to Heaven for some reason. Oh, they want you and Cas, Gabriel. According to them you're supposed to rule heaven with your soul mates or something" Dean spoke monotonously not liking the ghost white complexion that Sam had taken, as he held his son to him tighter out of fear, or the fact that Heaven was going to once again meddle with his family. "What use the kids are to heaven, Tael didn't know. Just that his superiors told him to seize them."

Gabriel gave a dry chuckle at the news that he and Cas were supposed to rule heaven realizing Dean had left himself out of the list of people heaven wanted clearly not connecting to the fact he was Cas's soul mate. "Wow, that's just exactly what I wanted to hear." He said sarcastically before sighing. "That means they aren't going to give up until either we comply or they find another freak prophecy to chase in hopes that it'll bring daddy home. I think in the mean time, until we know what exactly the scroll says at least, we should accept Frigga's offer of hospitality. I trust that she'll keep us protected, and she's probably dying to see Sammy and the kids. Of course I'm not going to force you to go Deano." Gabriel suggested.

Idunn walked silently into the room staying by the door as the family conversed pleased that Loki had decided to go back to Asgard. If the angels followed them there they wouldn't know what hit them, Helheim was one thing, Asgard was a whole other story.

"Dean's going! He has no say in the matter." Sam declared before Dean could speak giving his brother a look that if looks could kill, should he be denied, Dean would be dead a hundred times over.

Holding up his hands in surrender Dean just nodded. "As you wish Sammy. Where you go, I go. At least this way I can keep you out of trouble." Dean spoke with a grin who would have thought: a hunter in Asgard, besides what did he have to lose? If he let Sam go without him what did he have? Nothing that's what. Sam was his whole world and it was his job as a big brother to protect him even from himself.

"Let's hope having angels and hunters in Asgard doesn't bring trouble to Queen Frigga. I have been trouble enough among my own kin without bringing trouble to those you and Sam claim as kin." Cas added clearly uneasy about going to Asgard but he would go where ever his hunter went.

"You, little brother, worry too much. You aren't trouble at all. Trust me my mom is the calmest most patient women I've met. The only times that I've ever seen her truly angry was after what happened with Vali and Narvi and when I tried to get Thor eaten by frost giants which, for the record, he deserved at the time though I'm happy she intervened because he ended up being an okay guy after he learned his lesson." Gabriel said happily his love for the Queen shining in his eyes.

Cas just shrugged at that. It wasn't like he could deny it he had always been a secret worrier, at least as far as those he cared about were concerned, and it had only gotten worse when he had met the brothers Winchester.

"Well, let's finish breakfast and go, I want to introduce Dean to my mother-in-law. Don't be surprised, little ones, if your grandmother doesn't let you go for the next few days. I can't say much for your uncle Thor as I've never really met him personally. You'll have to talk to your dad." Sam spoke excited balancing Vali as he got his own breakfast and made sure to feed the little boy. Never let it be said that he let his kids go hungry.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam's enthusiasm but couldn't help his own excitement at getting to see the woman who had become his mother again after so long. "We should probably dress appropriately if we're going to make a good impression. Idunn could you help Deano and Cas with clothes while Sam and I dress the kids?" He asked seeing her standing in the doorway.

Sam just smirked at Gabriel finishing up breakfast and snapping the dishes away. He had a right to be excited he hadn't seen Frigga in centuries and the last time he had, Odin the All-father had tried to kill him. Not very fatherly of him there.

Idunn smiled glad to be of help."Of course Loki. Do you want them in your and Sigyn's colors or something to match?" Idunn asked on the sly knowing the armor went without saying they were going to court after all. Though personally she felt Castiel would look stunning in Blue to match his ethereal eyes.

Sam snapped himself into his formal clothes with a pastel blue cape and accents, instead of the green and black he had worn in battle, his armor gleaming golden and copper. "Now for you little ones." Sam spoke leaving Idunn to work on Cas and his brother while he and Gabe wrangled the kids into something presentable.

"I trust your judgment so whatever you think would be best." Gabriel replied with a wink knowing she could tell Dean and Cas belonged together and would dress them accordingly. Helping Sam with their boys Gabriel snapped himself into his own golden armor with a light green cloak and accents. Hela's armor was was a bit darker in color then her parents and she wore a mix of both of their colors while her crown sat on her head. Sleph on the other hand had a lighter color of armor showing off his rank in the royal family. Each of the boys wore a mixture of their parent's colors to show who they belonged to and that they were not to be messed with.

Idunn smirked and nodded before snapping her fingers dressing Dean and Cas in gleaming silver each with a deep royal blue cape and accents, though Dean's cape and armor was stitched with pastel blue thread marking his family ties to Sigyn, while Castiel's was stitched with green for his relation to Loki. Smiling at her handiwork, knowing Dean wouldn't understand the statement made by wearing the same colors as Cas, she winked at Loki and Sigyn the two obviously aware as Sigyn was trying not to smile. Snapping her fingers once again Idunn put herself in pale gold armor and golden dress the exact same shade as her famous apple. "So shall we everyone? The sooner we're in Asgard, the safer I'll feel." Idunn commented waiting for Loki to give the word.

"Okay, let's go." Gabriel said grabbing Sam's hand and making sure the kids were all ready before teleporting them all to Asgard. They appeared at the end of the Bifrost so he could explain proper etiquette before introducing him to the Queen. "Okay, Dean. You and my brother need to stay close together and to us. Don't talk until we are properly addressed and please, no matter how badly you want to, and trust me with the food here you'll want to, do not eat until after she has started eating first. It's extremely rude to do otherwise unless she deliberately gives you permission. Cas, I know your vessel doesn't need it but please eat at least a bite or two. Am I missing anything important?" Gabriel instructed before turning to Idunn knowing she was to escort them in.

"No matter how rude and pigheaded some might be toward you or Loki and Sigyn, and there will be some I promise you that, don't try to kill or fight them. Unless a formal challenge has been issued it is considered incredibly bad form to do so in court or even in regular Asgardian society. Our guards will take care of such matters." Idunn added leading them down the Rainbow bridge to the palace.

"She means it Dean. Bite your tongue tonight, and put on your best manners. Don't embarrass me or yourself tonight." Sam spoke before Dean could speak knowing his brother and knowing that the Asgardians would most likely do that enough for all of them. Frigga loved his family, the rest of Asgard... not so much.

There were many who sided with Odin when his family was executed over a stupid false prophecy and he was sure there were people who's views hadn't changed no matter what their Queen commanded.

Gabriel picked up Vali sitting him on his hip and grabbed Fenny's hand knowing Sam would get their other boys while Sleph and Hela walked in front of them protectively. Most Asgardians knew and respected Sleph as part of the royal family despite Odin's treatment of him. Only the extremely foolish would challenge him and expect to win. Plus, despite their fear of her, Hela was still seen as a formidable opponent and the people respected her position as the Queen of Helheim knowing they may one day end up in her realm and not wanting her anger to be what they met there. Only Gabriel and his youngest were seen with scorn. Despite this Gabriel followed Idunn to the palace his head high, feeling no need to let himself be swayed by the people when only his family's opinion mattered to him.

Sam too tended to be looked down upon with either scorn or pity because he was the mother of such 'monsters', or for being 'forced' to marry and bare children for a 'freak' , though things might be a bit different now due to no longer being a 5' nothing woman but a 6'5 man.

Placing Narvi on his shoulders and taking Jor's hand Sam stood tall, moving to walk next to Gabriel letting Dean and Cas take the rear. Sam would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, though still excited, to see Frigga. The last time he had spent any time in Asgard his twins had been murdered and his husband tortured. Not a pleasant memory by anyone's standards.

Once at the palace Gabriel was suddenly nervous to see Frigga. His mind racing through several scenarios where she had fallen to Odin's hate but they were all quickly brushed aside as they entered the court and he saw her sitting on the throne looking just as he last saw her. Smiling nervously he set Vali down and waited for her to make the first move.

Sam held Jor close keeping one hand on Narvi's knee to keep him steady despite knowing the boy was using his own mojo to make sure he didn't fall. No one was going to take his kids again they would have to kill him first and mark his words he wouldn't go down as easy as last time.

Frigga smiled at her adoptive son placing Gunganir to the side before standing to her feet and walking regally towards the family, every inch the Queen of Asgard, finally coming to a stop in front of Gabriel smiling down at the small God. "Oh Loki. How I have missed you my son." Frigga spoke full of mothers pride in her child pulling Gabriel tight to her breast and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Relaxing Sam waited to be acknowledged but at least it seems as if Idunn spoke true. "Told you Sigyn there was nothing to worry about." Idunn whispered so only Sam could hear. Nodding Sam otherwise stayed silent eyeing his brother who nodded that he would stay silent until called upon as well, if only for now. Cas, he knew, would speak when spoken to. He could tell the angel had gone back into warrior mode, at least for the moment.

"I've missed you too, mom." Gabriel admitted relaxing at still being accepted by his mother. "Thank you for everything you have done and are currently doing for us. I know I'm not well liked among the people, but it feels great to be home." He continued before giving Sam a smile. "Especially now that my family is whole again. I'm sure you remember my soul mate and our children. It seems fate just can't keep us apart." He said drifting his mother's focus to Sam the tone of his voice easily conveying the love and esteem in which he held his lover.

"Mother it's a pleasure to see you again." Sam spoke smiling at the Queen amused that he was no longer the small one. "Sigyn? By the ancients child! I never thought to see you again though you have certainly changed." Frigga spoke surprised at the new form Sigyn had taken this time around her eyes finally settling on the small boy sitting on Sam's shoulders, Vali still hiding behind Gabriel. "Narvi! How?" Frigga asked tears in her eyes at seeing her baby grandson alive and well.

Sam smiled softly pulling the boy off his shoulders and into his arms. "The goddess Kali owed us a debt and we cashed in to bring the boys back. They're all alive and well, Vali included, though I don't know if you can see him hiding behind my husband as he is." Sam teased his littlest son trying to get him to come out and say hi to his grandmother.

"Oh and as long as we're all doing introductions this is my brother Dean and his angel Castiel." Sam gestured suddenly finding his hands free when Frigga took Narvi from him, holding the small boy close and pressing kisses into his hair while quietly whispering apologies in old Norse over what she had been unable to prevent.

"He's not 'My' angel Sammy. He's his own person and look what you did." Dean gestured to the Queen who looked about to cry while holding the small boy.

"I'm fine Dean, brother of Sigyn, and it's a pleasure to meet any kin of Sigyn as she, he, unfortunately doesn't have many. Castiel, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. You are blood brother to my Loki, are you not?" Frigga asked looking to Cas after blinking the tears of joy from her eyes and once more regaining her composure. "I am, though, I am one of his youngest and hardly a brother at all we are so far removed." Cas admitted. Gabriel was created an archangel while he was only a lowly seraphim and one of the very youngest at that.

Frigga smiled and nodded. "Child, no matter how far removed, it is nice to see my Loki still has blood kin he can rely on. Sigyn, Dean, Castiel, I welcome you and your angel into my home." Frigga spoke cryptically, yet warmly, not letting on who the angel she spoke of was.

Gabriel chuckled as his mother fawned over his family, mentally making a note to spend some time with Castiel alone. Gabriel knew they hadn't been close in past, but he liked Castiel a lot and didn't want him thinking he didn't care for him just because of rank. "Thank you for having us." Gabriel reiterated not being able to thank her enough for her acceptance. The younger children all seemed to relax as well seeing that their grandmother wasn't a threat to them while Sleph and Hela laughed at Dean's comment about Cas not being his angel when that same angel was practically wrapped around him and their matching outfits practically shouted to all of Asgard they were a thing.

"There is no need to thank me, my son. You are and always have been my son and this is your home no matter what my husband tried to make you believe. Your brother would agree with me, I'm sure, if he were here. No doubt he's in the training fields with his companions at present." Frigga spoke a laugh in her voice. It was good to have her son back and not the broken, vengeful being he had become after Sigyn and his children's deaths.

Idunn stayed to the background before silently slipping away. She'd be back for the welcome feast but right now she had several hundred apple orchards to check on.

Dean glared at his niece and nephew though there was barely any heat in his glare. It was mostly a warning that said 'knock it off or I will tickle you to death'.

Hela and Sleph both silenced immediately at Dean's glare but it only took them one look at Cas before they were laughing again knowing if their places were reversed their uncles would probably be laughing too. The only thing that would have made it worse was if Idunn had put them in pre-wedding attire, which she sadly did not. Gabriel was glad his kids were so happy but knew Dean would throw a fit if he knew about the meaning of the outfits so he gave them a quick look causing them quiet themselves down to just smiles and little snorts which he figured was the best he was going to get.

Vali had become curious of his sibling's laughter so he had decided to come out from behind Gabriel despite his shyness. He gave his Grandmother a little wave and smile while Jor, Fenny, and Narvi tried to figure out what was so funny about their uncles' appearance that it had their siblings in hysterics. Hela shook her head at them. "I'll tell you later." She mouthed to ease their curiosity.

Oh, Idunn had thought of putting them in the much more formal outfits but decided to leave it a little less obvious, not that everyone in Asgard couldn't already tell, walking along her orchards Idunn began picking the ripest fruit for the feast tonight.

"Hello my darlings, I have missed you so." Frigga spoke moving to each child in turn, Narvi still in her arms, and gave each boy a one armed hug and pressing a kiss to their hair. It had been so long since she could act like a grandmother. Odin had forced Slephnir to be his stead as a form of penance simply for being Loki's son and he had banished Hela permanently to Helheim never to be allowed in Asgard because of her appearance. Her husband had a lot to answer for and she was almost grateful to the Morningstar for ending Odin's tyranny, though killing her son was more then she could over look even if Lucifer did free Asgard.

Gabriel smiled easily able to see how happy his mother was to fill her role as grandmother. The children all seemed to warm up to her as well even Vali started to relax. It was more then he could ask for to not only have his kids returned but now have some of his adopted family back as well. Now all they needed was Thor to come stomping in. As if Gabriel's thoughts had called him a few seconds later the God of Thunder came into the hall obviously freshly cleaned from training as his long blond hair was still damp and he wore basic robes instead of his normal attire. "Mother, I heard we have vis- Loki? It's been a long time brother." He said catching sight of Gabriel and easily picking the smaller god up for a hug. "Yeah, missed you too. I do need to breath, Thor." Gabriel laughed and Thor immediately set him back down sheepishly. "Sorry. Still it is good to see you. I wasn't sure you would come even if mother insisted you would, I know Asgard holds many bad memories for you." Thor said laying a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel sighed but nodded. "It does but it holds a lot of good ones as well even if they became tainted in my grief before. I was married here, and two of my sons were born here, not to mention you and mother have been here all along." Gabriel replied looking at Sam from the corner of his eye. Thor catching his brother's gaze broke into a large grin at recognizing the soul before him. "Sigyn! I'd say I'm surprised to see you, especially in such a form but you did promise to take care of my brother though all his hardships and I've never known you as one to break such an oath." Thor greeted Sam with a hug similar to the one he gave Gabriel but with Sam's height he stayed firmly on the ground.

Sam grinned at the thunderer returning the hug with equal strength relaxing at being welcomed by his brother-in-law. He only knew Thor in passing and they had only spoken few words to one another, one such time being when he made his vow to take care of Loki. "I never will, Thor. Though I promise you this: I won't be taken down as easy as last time, and if I have my way I won't loose Loki or our kids again." Sam vowed suddenly glad for the intense training John had drilled into him since he was barely old enough to walk. Those who threatened his family would be hard pressed to get past him now, plus he could count on Dean to guard his back. Tonight would definitely be an interesting affair.

Thor nodded. "I believe you. And this time you shall have my full support in such an endeavor now my father no longer stands in my way, but let's not worry about that now. We should celebrate your return and leave the seriousness for a later time." Thor said with a chuckle. Gabriel smiled. "You always have been fond of parties. Tell me have you finally managed to get a ring on Sif or is she still sore at you for that maid incident?" Gabriel teased causing Thor to redden a bit. "She's still a bit upset, but I do think she'll come around eventually. Though you're one to talk seeing as Sigyn here isn't wearing a ring either." Thor added gesturing toward Sam with a smirk as Gabriel blushed lightly at his words. Thor did have a point though, Sam, despite being Gabriel's soul mate, technically wasn't married to him anymore. "That's different. I mean, we already, we just, weddings aren't everything." Gabriel floundered trying to cover his tracks causing Thor to smile widely. "Getting rusty Silvertongue? It's okay I'll make sure no one tries to court your mate until you work up your courage brother " He teased ruffling Gabriel's hair while Gabriel turned pink with embarrassment. Still the thought of Sam changing his mind and leaving him for someone else did make Gabriel feel a bit sick.

Dean laughed at the interaction between Thor and Gabriel it seemed much like his and Sam's own interaction and was an oddly sweet sight. "You better make an honest man out of my brother trickster or else." Dean teased with Sam sending him an exasperated glare.

Cas meanwhile was shocked at his brothers reaction to the thunderer. Never had he seen him so open with anyone he called brother. It seemed he truly was more at home among the Pagans then he was around the host. He didn't know why that thought hurt him so much seeing he and Gabriel had never been close before. Why should it bother him now? All he could surmise was the host had truly lost something special when they had forced the youngest Archangel from his heavenly home and it was the Pagan's gain.

"I wish you luck with the Lady Sif and you don't have to worry, Thor. I don't have any plans of courting anyone else even if like my brother said," Sam spoke gesturing to his brother. "Loki never makes me an 'honest man' it matters not. I have all I could ever want with him. I would be hard pressed to find something even close to him no matter what anyone else says." Sam wouldn't be surprised if some tried if only so they could say they stole Loki's mate from him.

Despite the uneasiness Gabriel felt about Sam leaving he was suddenly struck with inspiration. "I have my own plans. It's my little bro we should be protecting. With those soulful blue eyes and fluffy brown hair we're going to have to pry them off with a stick." Gabriel said slyly giving Thor a look they had perfected after years of trouble making. The Thunderer easily recognized it and joined in. "You do have a point. He's unique in the darker colors of his hair and eyes so there will be interest. Though he isn't taken so why would we stop them? Perhaps he would like the attention being a prince of Asgard will bring him" Thor said. Gabriel didn't want Cas to freak out at their fun however so he silently sent him a thought promising to make sure no one unwanted will bother the angel as long as he was around.

Castiel nodded to Gabriel's silent promise though personally he couldn't see what was so special about his vessel. He knew that Jimmy had been called somewhat handsome before but that was as far as it went. He, by far, thought Dean was the more striking of the two with his green eyes and dark blonde hair he had seen the way men and women alike would stop and study his charge when Dean entered the room.

Dean glared at the two conspiring brothers not likening the thoughts they brought up though he stayed silent for now. Cas was his own person, if he wanted to find a mate among the Asgardians it wasn't Deans place to stop him; though the thought of anyone else taking his place in the angel's life almost made him sick not that anyone would ever know. Dean was nothing if not good at keeping a poker face when needed. The only one who he knew could maybe see through it was Sam and he was lucky that Sam wasn't talking.

Oh, Sam knew, he was just hoping that Dean would get his head out of his ass before someone really did manage to steal the angel away. There were many charming individuals here and the fact that Thor, and Frigga as she nodded at her eldest words, had now claimed Cas as a prince of Asgard was just opening up a whole new can of worms.

Gabriel smirked reading the older Winchester's thoughts knowing that they were getting to him. Still he knew not to push the issue too far. "We'll I'll be showing Castiel the ropes around here so I'll keep him safe. That's what brothers are for right?" Gabriel said wrapping an arm around Castiel. Thor nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'd all like to be taken to your rooms so you can prepare for this evening. Loki would you like to lead them? You've been given your old room and the rooms in the east hall." He explained to the god of mischief. "Sure. We'll see you at the feast, you too mom." He said giving them each quick hugs before leading his family to their rooms. "You can choose what ever rooms you like but this one here is for me and Sam." Gabriel said gesturing to the rooms and opening the door to the one in front of him. Inside it had a huge canopy bed and a wall completely covered with books of all sorts. A desk sat in the corner with different scrolls and nick-knacks. Gabriel smiled glad Frigga must have ordered for his room to be left alone after he was banished.

Dean quickly found a room a few doors down surprised at the lavish furnishings so used to run down motels that he was almost tempted to steal an 'ashtray' as it were. Feeling far out of his league Dean moved to sit on the bed and relax. Knowing Cas was next door on his left and the kids were on his right helped settle him knowing he was surrounded by family.

Smiling at the decor Sam closed the door and moved to stand behind his lover. "Looks the same as the last time we were here. It's kind of nice to know some things haven't changed even if they're the little things." Sam spoke happily gazing around the room eyes coming to rest on an overturned gold picture frame.

"Yeah. It's nice." Gabriel said slowly as his smile fell from his face and he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Everything seemed surreal as if with one touch it would fade into mist like one of his illusions. He didn't get to be happy, it was against some cosmic rule, and he was currently very happy so something was going to go wrong. Plus At Bobby's there was still that threat, he was still needed to help protect everyone. But here, with all of Asgard's warriors protecting them and so many other options he wasn't needed anymore, not really. Sam really could find someone better, even if he said he didn't have plans, he also hadn't met hardly anyone here either. Just because they had kids together didn't mean Sam had to love him. Maybe Sam was just worried Gabriel would try to keep the kids from him or something, it would sort of fit with the persona Sam had experienced with him during TV land and before. Realizing he was staring into space he shook his head and gave Sam the best fake smile he could muster. "It's great actually. I couldn't have asked for anything better." He added to his previous statement with more enthusiasm trying to hide his sudden fear.

Sam moved over to the picture frame turning it up and smiling at the picture of their wedding, he could understand why Gabriel would not want to look at it and damn he forgot how small he had been back then.

"I know that tone Gabriel, don't think you can fool me. You may be able to fool your brother and mother but I've been with you long enough to know better." Sam spoke turning to look at the man that had stolen his heart so long ago. No one else could ever compete in his eyes, though he was sure that there would be those who would try.

"I love you, you idiotic angel, ancients help me but I do. Don't think that just because we're in Asgard with all these other warriors that there would be one that could be worth a fraction of what I have with you. I'm not going to leave you, haven't you figured that out yet? I haven't spent 3 incarnations tracking you down just to lose you to your own fear." Sam spoke his tone broaching no argument as he moved to kneel in front of his trickster taking the smaller man's hands in his own to try and offer comfort.

"You're the idiot. I'm flawed, broken, and cursed. You deserve someone better." Gabriel said dropping his act knowing it'll do him no good. "I'm just..." He started before pausing not sure if he wanted to say anything but feeling Sam's hands wrap around his own he met the hunter's comforting gaze and gave in. "I'm just scared, Sammy. I don't want to loose you again. I don't think I can survive loosing you again. Or the kids. And everything is so wonderful here, so happy, I'm afraid it's all going to... It always does." He admitted feeling a little better once it was said.

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it. I'm not the same weak defenseless woman you married. I'm a hunter and I've killed my own far share of angels and gods as well. I won't leave you or the kids again, not without making damn sure I take them all down with me." Sam spoke knowing if it came to it he would sacrifice himself for his family it was the Winchester, or maybe it was just his, way. "So please don't worry let's relax for the moment while we can. I agree that this might come to an end, like you said it always has." Squeezing Gabriel's hands Sam stood up and settled beside him on the bed hoping against hope that he wouldn't have to deal with the Warriors Three this evening. If he remembered Thor's friends right, or what he had seen from a distance, they tended to be quite obnoxious and didn't like Loki much so most likely by extension him as well.

"You were never weak. You've always been the strongest person I've known. Perhaps not physically but strong none the less." Gabriel said sternly before sighing. It hurt to think about what his life would be like if he lost this again. Closing his eyes Gabriel pulled his legs up and curled up to Sam's side counting his heartbeats to calm himself before letting his mind wonder so he could organize his thoughts.

There were several things he absolutely wanted to happen no matter what. One he wanted to show Sam his wings. It may have seemed a weird wish but he had never shown them to him in any other incarnation and it was extremely significant move for an angel and their mate. He wanted to do things properly between them this time and that was an important part of that. Two he wanted renew their vows, as long as Sam wanted that too. It didn't have to be a big thing but now that Thor had said something, it was something that was gnawing at him a little bit and again it fit with the proper relationship he wanted to give Sam. Lastly he wanted to find them a permanent home. A place that if they ever got separated again, or if anything ever happened, they'd be able to meet up there and their kids could always know it was home. That would be something he could ask Sam about anytime he knew but that would probably be best to figure out after the heaven issue was taken care of if possible. While he was thinking he slowly fell asleep being lulled by Sam's heartbeat slumping onto the hunter.

Sam smiled when he felt the little god fall asleep on his shoulder. Of course Loki would think he was strong, even when he hadn't been able to save himself or their children. It was a memory that Sam wished he had never regained as that day still brought tears to his eyes when he thought of how weak he had once been.

Sighing Sam forced his mind somewhere else scooting them back onto the bed to lean against the wall so both he and Gabriel would be more comfortable snapping up a book Sam relaxed letting Gabriel sleep knowing that he needed it it had been a busy few days and the feast tonight was going to prove to be exhausting enough as it was.

Gabriel blinked awake slowly a couple of hours later, stretching out his stiff muscles before curling back up next to Sam. "I'm sorry about freaking out on you earlier." He said leaning his head on the hunter's shoulder. "I love you Sammy and I'm really really happy that by some miracle you love me too. I don't think you know how much you mean to me." He said softly feeling a lot better after his nap. He had decided that no matter what was going to happen he was going to live in the moment and enjoy every bit of time he got with his lover this time because if it was cut short at least they'd have happy memories.

Placing a bookmark in his book Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders. "I love you too Gabe, never doubt that no matter what, and don't be sorry it's been a crazy few days and now being back in Asgard. Like you said it's not all happy memories but it's not all bad ones either." Sam commented remembering some of the mischief he and Loki had gotten into back when they were younger. "We really were wild back in the day weren't we." Sam laughed remembering the time they got Idunn kidnapped for a few days.

Gabriel smiled pulling the memory from Sam's mind and laughing. "Yeah, we were awesome. Listen, before I fell asleep I was thinking of some things and there's something I want to try." He said a bit nervously but they had time before the feast still and he wanted to do this.

"We really were hence I should have realized it was you on our wedding day." Sam teased enjoying seeing Gabriel laugh for a good reason for once. "Go on, there is no need to be nervous around me, not after all this time." Sam spoke honestly nudging his shoulder against Gabriel's side before drawing him closer in an effort to make the other stop worrying, over what he didn't know.

Gabriel smiled at Sam's words. "You don't know why I'm nervous, for all you know I could be planing to ask you to marry me. Which is definitely a good reason to be nervous if you ask me, even if it's not my reason right now." At least not yet... he thought as he teased Sam. "Okay I want you to close your eyes and do not open them until I give you the okay." Gabriel said waiting until Sam complied to press a light kiss to his lover's eyelids and drawing a symbol on his forehead with his finger. Then sitting back he let his wings flare out behind him a bit so they'd be easier for his hunter to see once he opened his eyes. "Okay you can open them." He allowed once he was sure the spell had worked.

Closing his eyes at his lovers bidding Sam smiled at his lovers words hoping that Gabriel already knew his answer should he ever ask. When he was given the okay to open his eyes Sam gasped in shock at the sight before him. Never before had he seen his lover's wings, though he knew, like all angels, he had them. "Gabriel..." Sam spoke in shock unable to say much more his lover was radiant- more so now then ever.

Gabriel shook out the 6 large honey gold appendages knowing some of the feathers were twisted or loose since he hadn't fully groomed them for a really long time but if Sam's face was anything to go by he would guess they still looked pretty good. "Since our wings are a part of our grace itself it's a pretty big deal to allow others to see them, but like I said before I want to do things right between us and I trust you. You'll be able to see our kid's wings too, unless they hide them from you but they usually like to show theirs off, so I doubt they'd do that." He explained pulling his wings closer. "Do you want to touch them?" He asked when the hunter continued to stare seeming a bit awestruck, which was definitely a plus for Gabriel's ego.

"I understand." Sam spoke moving forward and running his fingers through the surprisingly soft feathers petting them at first before beginning to straighten feathers that were out of place into their natural alignment, being careful of the loose feathers not wanting to pull or cause any pain. "You're stunning Gabriel, thank you for this gift." Sam whispered as he continued to work. He may be the only one to see his lover's wings but that didn't mean that he didn't want his lover to look his best if only for them.

"So the children have wings as well? How was I not aware of this?" He asked absentmindedly as he continued to work finishing one wing before going to the others.

Gabriel sighed in pleasure as Sam gently straightened his feathers not realizing how uncomfortable they felt until he began to fix them. "Um, you never asked so I assumed you already knew. They are half angel after all. Sleph and Hela each have two pairs and the boys each have one, though they may gain another pair when they're older." He said as Sam worked. He was tempted to fold his last set in so Sam wouldn't see the scorch marks on them from when Lucifer killed him but decided against it knowing the whole idea was complete trust in one's partner.

Sam payed extra special attention on Gabriel's charred pair, how could he not when it was because of him that Gabriel had been killed in the first place. "Funny, how I never thought of it, or maybe back then I didn't want to, who knows. Now, however, things are different." Sam mused as he continued his gentle work pressing a kiss to the worst of the damage before going on with his grooming determined to bring his lovers wings back to gleaming perfection.

"Well, change isn't always for the worst. Speaking of change, what does Cas like, other then your brother, do you know? I want to do something with him but I'm not exactly sure what he'd enjoy. I'd really like to get to know him better but I think he's a bit intimidated by me or something. He seemed upset by how close Thor and I acted but... I don't know, I never thought he'd want me as a brother." Gabriel admitted hoping to find a way to bond with his little brother. He knew with Dean denying his feelings and with the kids, Sam, and him being all over the place Cas probably felt a bit lonely.

Sam laughed at that comment. It really was obvious to everyone but themselves how neck deep they were into each other. "Let's see. One time during the apocalypse we found out he's got a penchant for red meat though that could've been due to famine at the time. He also struck me as a scholarly type though I'm not really sure. Basically it seems anything Dean likes he likes, aside from brothels" Sam commented once he thought on it snickering at the one time Dean had taken Cas to a brothel to try and get him laid. Dean had told him about it once they got back together and the thought still brought him amusement. "I don't think he's intimidated by you, rather he thinks he's not worthy due to everything he's done and from what I understand he's never been very well liked in Heaven, save from perhaps Balthazar but he's dead now too, so Cas is on his own. I think he's jealous of your relationship with Thor. He's constantly reminded of what me and Dean share and then to see it again with you and Thor I think he really just wants a big brother to tell him he's not alone in the universe and that he's accepted." Sam surmised once he thought about it.

Cas _was_ lonely, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, besides who would really listen. His mate continued to deny him, his brothers and sisters wanted to kill him. Who was he really save an angel that had fallen and sinned so completely that he was unwelcome and persecuted by his own kind.

Gabriel nodded hating what his home had become that they would treat their siblings more like soldiers then family. Folding his wings as Sam finished he turned around giving him a little smile. "Heaven wasn't always so horrible, you know. There was a time when we were a family that cared about each other. Michael and Lucifer personally helped teach newer angels to use their grace and I used to help them learn to fly... But I guess Castiel didn't get to know that side being created just before Dad left. It's sad to think how many of my siblings have never known what it feels like to have a family rather than a garrison." Gabriel admitted but shrugged knowing he couldn't change the past, not that anyway. He was surprised when there was a knock on the door before Hela opened it slowly.

"Hi, sorry if I interrupted anything but I was hoping I could borrow mom. There's only an hour until the feast and you guys need to get ready." She said walking in already all ready to go herself. She was wearing a floor length long sleeved emerald green dress with gold trim and designs swirling along the bottom like mist. Her hair was braided in a headband and her crown has fitted in nicely. Her wings were folded behind her and were the same color as Gabriel's except for emerald stripes on the inside of each feather. "Sleph and I already took care of the boys and he's getting our Uncles right now."

"Have fun with that." Gabriel said knowing what his daughter was planning and thinking it was a good idea.

Sam nodded to Gabriel's reasoning perhaps Gabriel could go back and change the past if he wanted but how badly would it mess with the present.

Hearing the knock on the door Sam stared at his daughter taking in her wings for the first time they added an ethereal beauty to his little girl that she lacked when they were hidden, not that Hela wasn't stunning before in his mind. "I have nothing else to do if it's alright with your dad." Sam spoke standing up and moving to stand in front of his daughter snapping his formal wear to rights, damn what had he done before he didn't have his mojo. "You look stunning Hela. I don't care what anyone else says you're beautiful."

Gabriel smirked thinking Sam might regret his easy acceptance. "By all means. I'm going to go talk to my little bro so your going to have to just deal with Deano, but I'm sure Cas wouldn't have been much help in that matter anyway. Your mom's right though. You look amazing." He said snapping into his own formal wear.

Hela blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. I'll remember that when the screaming starts." She teased to hide her gratitude. She hadn't known if the dress was too much but was glad to hear her parents thought it looked good. "Come on then we need to meet up with Uncle Dean and Sleph since Dad is going with Uncle Cas. The boys are with Thor already. He came by and offered to show them around but I think it was the mention of sneaking treats from the kitchen that got to them. We're meeting them outside the main hall when were finished." She said grabbing Sam's hand to lead him to her brother and Uncle.

Sleph knocked on his Uncle's door before opening it hoping he wouldn't walk in on him and Cas making out or something equally disturbing. "Uncle Dean? I was wondering if you'd like to help Hela and I with something?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Anyone starts screaming you send them my way." Sam teased his daughter as he left the room sending Gabriel a brief smile before he left the room curious to see what his daughter wanted him for.

Dean was pacing the room while Cas stood in the corner watching his charge pace havering teleported himself into his charge's room a few moments ago. Hearing the knock at the door Dean stopped pacing. "Sure kid why not; it's not like there is anything else to do. What do you need?"

Sleph gave his uncle a wide grin his eyes lighting with mischief "We're going to braid your brother's hair. It's a custom in Asgard to get your hair braided, if it's long enough, to represent bonds between family and such, and we thought it might be fun. Hela went to go get him now." Sleph admitted with a slight shrug.

Gabriel, who had teleported right as Hela dragged Sam out of the room, laughed. "I was hoping to take my little bro on a quick tour of the castle though. If he wants to go then you'll have to fix Sam's hair without him." Gabriel said giving Dean a hopeful look knowing Cas wouldn't go if the hunter said anything but wanting to be able to spend time with Cas none the less. He tried to convey his reason in the look, thinking that as a older brother himself Dean might get it.

Dean looked at his nephew before bursting out in laughter at the mental image. "Oh man Sammy's not going to take this well. Sounds like fun." Dean spoke with a mischievous grin to match the tricksters. "If Cas wants to go it's all good we got this." Moving from the wall Cas nodded "I would like that. I'm afraid I would be no help to you anyway." Cas admitted having never had to braid hair before and he was curious about the realm he found himself in.

"Well then, I guess we're off then. We'll meet up with you later." Gabriel said happily throwing his arm around Castiel's shoulders and teleporting them to the entrance to begin the tour. "So as your tour guide and most awesome brother, I would like to officially welcome you to Asgard. Feel free to ask me any questions you'd like along the way like is that real gold- which it usually is, did someone die here- most likely a yes, and what's your favorite color- surprisingly it's pastel blue not green but hey I make do." Gabriel rambled not exactly knowing where to start as he's never had a little brother to bond with before. Hoping to not make a fool of himself Gabriel sighed and gestured toward the front of the castle. "Um, the palace is well fortified and shiny as you can see. In case of emergencies there is a forcefield that can be raised and we have more than a few dozen guards at the ready at any given moment. Um, yeah, so... any questions?" Gabriel said awkwardly with a small smile hoping Cas didn't think he was an idiot or something after that.

Sleph smirked "I'm sure he'll be fine once we explain the significance behind it, Plus it was Hela's idea. My brother's and I were working on her hair when she suggested it." He added before his sister came in with Sam. "Right, so you can sit here." She said letting go of Sam's hand and summoning a chair for him to sit on. "Now I know you want to know what were doing so... Sleph go ahead and tell him while I go get the stuff" She said throwing her brother under the bus while moving through another door in the back of the room into the bathroom. Sleph gave his sister a quick glare before rolling his eyes. "We are going to braid your hair. Don't worry nothing girly. It's a custom in Asgard for family to braid each other's hair to show trust. I guess it's supposed to be a bonding thing. I did Hela's, with some help from my brothers, and she suggested we do yours since it was so long and everything." Sleph said as Hela grabbed a hair brush from the bathroom and summoned a box full of hair products before returning to set them down near her brother.

Cas looked fondly on at his brother as he rambled on about the palace and how it was made of gold. Gold never mattered to him he was more of a studious kind of angel and a soldier. "Thank you for the welcome Gabriel or should I call you Loki here?" Cas asked not sure if word had gone around Asgard that Loki was actually an angel and not a Norse god. "So far everything is very lovely it is nice to know that the family will be safe. I was wondering how you found yourself among the Pagans if you don't mind sharing your story and if half of the legends about you are true?" Cas asked honestly curious as to how his brother found himself the younger prince of Asgard the roll fit him if he were honest though there were quite a lot of legends surrounding his brother most which he couldn't fathom were real and others that were just plain amusing.

Widening his eyes having forgotten about this particular custom Sam looked wide eyed at his brother as if to beg for help and get him out of this. "Oh I don't think so Sammy this is worth teasing material for aeons and I'm so not letting you out of it." Dean spoke a wicked glint in his eyes as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and forced him back in the chair. "Have at him Hela he's all yours." Dean gestured to his niece when she picked up the brush. "I'm so getting you back for this Jerk." Sam growled at his brother glaring but he didn't move from the chair even though he easily could have. "Bring it on Bitch." Dean teased right back moving aside for Hela to begin her work.

Gabriel's smile widened when Castiel seemed to actually be interested. "Um, Loki is probably best though since we're alone you can call me what you like. As for my story... I don't know what you remember about the time I was in heaven, if anything, but as messenger to our dad I often had to deal with treaties between heaven and the pagans. The greeks were especially tiresome being as greedy as they are but that's a whole different can of worms. Anyway I often can to Asgard on business and spoke with Frigga as Odin wasn't friendly with outsiders. Michael was upset one day, more so than usual and he, uh, he might have given me a bit of a beat down. Nothing I wasn't going to heal from but I was in a bad state. Still I had stuff to do, messages to deliver. I might have sort of crashed into the main hall a bit unceremoniously and passed out. When I woke up Frigga, who had found me, demanded to see my mother and I told her the truth, we don't have a mom. Of course she wasn't going to have that and dragged me to Odin and told him that I was his new son and she wasn't taking no as an answer. After that I would stop in every week or whenever Michael got mad and she would talk with me. Eventually I decided that heaven didn't need me anymore. With dad gone there were no messages to deliver so who would miss me? Frigga welcome me with open arms and renamed me so I could hide. Thor was upset about it at first, he didn't want me stealing Frigga from him I guess but after I almost got him killed and Frigga chewed the both of us out we sort realized we had a lot in common. Thus our misadventures begun. Odin however always hated me and did everything in his power to hurt me. After he killed our sons I couldn't stay any longer and I ran dealing out twisted justice wherever I was to try to lessen the loneliness... Anyway that's the major bit of it." Gabriel reflected trying to be honest with Cas.

Hela smirked at her mother's expression but was glad he didn't leave. Walking behind him she began to brush his hair while Sleph grabbed several golden clasps from the box. He chose two and dropped the others back into the box while Hela continued to make sure Sam's hair was completely tangle free. While waiting for his sister to finish Sleph spread his own wings out stretching them like one would stretch their legs after sitting for a long time. The Golden and ruby feathers spread out before folding elegantly against his back so they were near invisible. "We don't have all day Hela." He called teasingly to his sibling as she finished. "Shut up dork. Here give me on and we'll each do a side." She told him separating a small area on the left side of Sam's face and began to twist it into an elegant braid while Sleph copied her on the right.

Castiel shook his head at his siblings disgust clearly showing in his clear blue eyes it wasn't right but then again it was all he knew. Under Michaels rule heaven wasn't about family anymore it was all about the war with Hell. Fledglings as soon as they could fly were sectioned off into Garrisons and trained day and night to fight their innocent graces twisted into beings that hated anything that wasn't angels or Man, and even man Gods creations were mostly tolerated not loved like their Father had intended; and those that had loved Man were condemned to fall their wings ripped from their beings and their Grace along with it forced into a world to watch all they loved be destroyed. "Maybe time in the Pit will force Michael and Lucifer to settle their differences once and for all and heaven can once more become what you remember it to be. I would honestly like to see a heaven like that. Unfortunately that's not to be as I am no longer welcome in Heaven after what I had done."

Meanwhile Dean was biting his lip to stop from laughing out right at the disgruntled look on Sam's face at his hair being braided, laughing outright when Sam fixed him an evil glare as a few chuckles slipped free. "This is what happens when you let your hair grow out Sammy I warned you years ago." Dean teased his brother enjoying the feel of brotherly teasing again they still had a lot to discuss and a lot of skeletons to air out but for now at least Dean let himself feel at ease, surprising himself in the process here he was surrounded by monsters on all sides and yet he was at ease. "Yeah yeah shut up Dean you're the one that will look out of place. Here in Asgard having long hair is a sign of status and honour only those that have been disgraced have short hair here." Sam teased right back poking fun at the fact that Dean had short hair in a land full of men with longer hair.

Gabriel gave Castiel an understanding look. "Well I'm glad you're here, it's nice to be the older sibling for once and not have to hide anything from you." He said nugging Cas gently with his shoulder a grin spreading across his face. "Come on, you'd probably enjoy the library. It was already impressive before I got here but after I added a few of my own things now it's amazing." He bragged leading Cas through the doors in search of the library.

Sleph chuckled at the banter going on between his mom and uncle. "He's right. only the poor or outcast cut their hair here because they can't care for it. Having long hair shows you have the wealth to take care of it. That's another reason for braiding hair. Should a family member die, after the mourning period you cut off the braid to show their removal from you. There finished." Sleph explained finishing at the same time as his siter. "Asgard has lots of little things like that. Family is extremely important here. Even adopted family." Hela said brushing some of Sam's hair back in a finishing touch.

Cas didn't know what to say to that he was used to being tolerated but not to have someone actually be glad for their company. "The library's sound nice thank you Loki." Castiel agreed following his brothers lead.

Dean grumbled something about his hair being just fine and he was in no way dishonoured. Sam smirked at his daughters grumbling knowing he would defend Dean against any that would question his brothers integrity. "Not bad Hela, Sleph at least I don't look to much like a girl." Sam teased his children when he looked in the mirror to see what they had done.

Opening the large double doors Gabriel swept his arm out dramatically as they entered the library which was huge. Seeming endless in either direction it was filled with shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls with couches, tables, and desks scatter through out. Windows covered the fall wall letting in light that reflected off the floors almost making the place glow. "This has to be one of my favorite places in all of Asgard. Not many come in here so it's usually quiet and peaceful." Gabriel explained moving over to a desk and snapping revealing a secret drawer which he pulled open grabbing a ring of keys before letting it vanish again. Pulling a key off the ring he handed it to his brother. "This is for a door down to the south hidden behind a tapestry. It leads to a little room I made for when I felt... out of sorts. Inside there's a fireplace and desk and couch and stuff so if you ever feel stressed or whatever feel free to use it. I have other little places around here so it's no big deal." Gabriel said thinking Cas might like a place away from the chaos of Asgard sometime.

Sleph shrugged. "We do try. You lucky Thor came when he did because Jor and Fenny were trying to talk Vali and Narvi into convincing you to let them put flowers in your hair and trust me they've perfected the pouty look. Their eyes are all melted honey and it's near impossible to resist. They'd have Uncle Dean trying on dresses before he realized what happened." He said with a slight shudder having been the victim of his brother's pleading before.

Cas could see why it would be Gabriel's favourite place. The library was lovely and he could see Sam loving it too; if the messenger wasn't careful he may lose his new lover to this library all together Cas thought to himself with a subtle smirk. "I thank you it will be nice to have a place of my own. I'm sure over time Asgard may grow to feel like home but as of right now I feel like an outsider looking in." Cas admitted more to himself then anyone, it wasn't like he wasn't used to feeling like an outsider even among Sam and Dean most of the time he felt more like a useful tool to be called upon when needed but otherwise forgotten and discarded.

"Slephnir does have a point Dean now that most of my memories have returned I can remember those puppy eyes and you think mine are bad." Sam laughed to himself in remembrance. "Memories Sammy? What are you talking about?" Dean asked unaware that Sam had been suffering from amnesia or something. "Yeah. My memories of my time as Sigyn have been coming back since about the second night that you and Cas were in Purgatory don't ask me what triggered them I can't tell you and neither can Loki; but I'm glad to have them it means I can remember my kids and not just know they were mine because Loki says they are." Sam spoke fondly looking over at his two eldest knowing that the rest of his small family was safe with Thor. "I see. If I wasn't looking at the proof right now I would think you had gone off the deep end but as the proof is right here I guess I can believe it. I'm not pleased though that you didn't tell me as soon as you got us top side. So everyone ready to go now?" Dean spoke seriously giving Sam a disapproving big brother look before smirking at his brother silently letting him know all was still good.

Gabriel nodded at Castiel. "I understand but if it helps you can always talk to me. I know we aren't really close but, uh, I'm here if you need me." Gabriel said awkwardly. "Well, It's about time to go, so we ought to head to the hall." He added

Hela gave her brother a look and he nodded slightly. "Yeah we're good. Let's go. Don't want to be late for the big party." She said her wings twitching slightly with her nerves. Though she had been through things like this before it had been with dead people who couldn't care less what she looked like. Sleph placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a grin while wrapping one of his own wings around her in a sort of hug. "It'll be fine. Let's go." He promised before turning to Sam. "Do you want to take him?" He asked nodding toward his Uncle.

"Thank you I'll remember that, and yes let's go might as well make a good first impression." Cas spoke his black and navy blue wings twitching awkwardly betraying his nerves to any who understood angelic wing movements.

"Might as well, come on Dean let's get this over with." Sam spoke not looking forward to dealing with Thor's friends. He may have only knew Thor as Loki's brother and the god of thunder but the warriors three were unfortunately another matter. They didn't like Loki and by extension they didn't like her because she had married the trickster and stayed with him even when given the out by the All-Father when it was found out how Loki had tricked his way into getting to marry her. Oh well he wasn't that slip of a woman anymore and even if she would have defended her family to her dying breath, and had, this time Sam easily had the power and training to back up any attack that he might need to throw.

Giving Cas another grin Gabriel brought both of them to the main hall just as everyone else arrived Thor and the boys included. "How are you all faring? Are you ready?" Thor asked with a smirk and Gabriel gave Sam and Dean a quick glance smiling at his lover's new hairstyle. "As we'll ever be I suppose." Gabriel answered. Sleph shrugged in response and nudged Hela who was staring at the door like it was about to come alive and attack her. She gave a weak smile in return and moved to stand a bit closer to Gabriel. The boys all seemed excited enough. Though they were all standing still and trying to look unimpressed they kept re-positioning their downy wings. Jor's wings were smoother than his brother's and had small ocean blue flecks shining through his golden feathers while Fenny's started brown toward the top fading to gold at the bottom. The twin's wings were much fluffier. Narvi's wings were copper colored with black streaks and Vali's were almost silver with streaks of random colors. Gabriel gave them a look when Fenny almost hit Vali with one of his wings and they all stopped squirming. "We'll follow you Thor." Gabriel said grabbing Sam's hand as Thor pushed the doors open.

* * *

**Please review, they make me happier then getting a valentine on valentines day... Which I still have never gotten. :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone for reading so far and announce that I'm making a separate story for extras (Ex: Events spoken of but not included in this story, one-shots with characters from this story, cute little tangents, etc.) It's called Memories since the first chapter is about Gabriel's memories which are also discussed later in this chapter.**

* * *

Sam smiled and nodded gripping Gabriel's hand and followed them into the hall subtlety running a comforting hand down his daughters wings in an effort to boost her confidence letting her know that he was there should she need him.

Dean walked beside Cas trying to ignore all of the monsters surrounding him only focusing on his oddball family. To think he hadn't even had time to have his private freak out over the whole 'Sammy married a monster and had 6 kids to boot' and now he was dealing with a room full of Gods that on any normal day he would be trying to kill.

Thor lead the group to the table Frigga was sitting at the head of. Gabriel lead Sam to the seats on his mother's left while Thor sat to her right with Sleph sitting next to his uncle. Hela gave Sam a quick smile hearing his silent comfort before raising an eyebrow at her father as she sat next to her older brother, know only he would have let her mom see their wings. Dean and Cas were to sit next to Sam and the twins after them. Jor and Fenny took the last seats looking toward their grandmother. Narvi grabbed his twin's hand under the table seeing the panic begin to set on his expression as he looked out at all the people who had come for the feast. Gabriel silently reassured his son as well, mentally telling him that they were all here and it didn't matter what anyone else thought. Vali took a deep breath and steeled himself gripping his brother's hand tightly.

Waiting for everyone to be seated Frigga stood looking out over at every person in the room stopping for a moment on each of her grandchildren sending Vali a soft smile of encouragement. "Welcome everyone. I have called you all here to feast to the return of my son, your Prince, Loki of Asgard, and his wife, Sigyn of Asgard, and my grandchildren since they have finally returned after being so long lost. As well as the return of our long lost Prince, I ask you to raise your glass in welcome to my youngest son, your Prince Fundinn of Asgard and Sigyn's brother Dean of Midgard." Frigga spoke smiling over at Castiel renaming the angel just like she had his brother. After all, like Loki, he was her little foundling so the name was appropriate and would hide him from any angel that may seem to come looking for him. None now in this kingdom, save the family alone, would know of a Castiel. Her people could now honestly say that Castiel was not in Asgard. "Now let's feast!" With that proclamation Frigga began eating signaling to all of the others that they could begin as well.

Cas was shocked that Frigga would claim him in front of all of the nobles and warriors of Asgard as well as give him a new name he had figured that the All-Mother was only being polite before but now to openly be welcomed into the family was surprising.

Gabriel smiled at the shock on Castiel's face as he raised his glass in his brother's honor. Thor also gave Castiel a huge smile. "Welcome little brother. I guess Loki has lost his title as the baby of the family and we can no longer spoil him so much." The god of thunder teased with a wink while Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You were the spoiled one Thor, or need I remind you of some prime examples?" Gabriel defended beginning to eat. "Though I do admit Prince Fundinn does deserve a bit of spoiling after all that is what older brothers do..." He added testing out Castiel's new name. It fit Cas well, in his opinion, just as Loki had fit him well.

Vali slipped from his seat as Narvi dropped his hand to eat quickly moving over to Gabriel who picked him up before he could ask. "You and your sister worry too much. We won't let anyone hurt you, promise." He said letting his sit on his lap despite his words and causing Hela to duck her head a bit. "I blame your mom for that. Of course you get your good looks from me." He whispered to his son causing him to laugh.

Smiling Sam shook his head at Gabriel's words. "You have given me every right to worry constantly Trickster. I swear you and your tricks I'm surprised we haven't been challenged to a duel or something already due to past tricks." Sam teased as he began to feast knowing his brother was doing the same Dean always did like good food so a feast in Asgard should be right up his brothers alley.

Sam would be right when it came to good food as much as he loved greasy diner food it was a rare treat when he got something better and oh look at all the pie he couldn't wait for dessert to be brought around.

"I think you spoke too soon." Gabriel said watching as the warriors three came up giving Hela a quick look of disgust as they passed her. She snorted in response. "Just wait until they choke on pudding or are killed in their sleep and are sent to my realm, I'll show them something scary..." She said telepathically to her parents a small smile playing on her lips causing Gabriel to cover up a chuckle. "That's my girl." he sent back causing her to full out grin.

Fandral gave Gabriel a smirk. "I'm so glad you aren't dead like Sif claimed. I mean I'd hate for you to end up in Valhalla for facing one of those dirty angels. And it's wonderful that you brought your... uh, family too." He said with a quick look at Vali who was once again hiding his face in Gabriel's chest. Gabriel could hear the hidden "because then I'll have to see you when I die as well" Fandral left out being in Frigga's presence. Gabriel gave him a smile in return. "Thank you, I'm glad to be here. And I'm sure my family is glad to be here as well. But there's no need for such pleasantries between friends." Gabriel said cheerfully knowing the warriors would understand the underlying message for them to leave before they regret it.

Sam smiled a chilling smile in Fandral's direction. "Nice to see you again I don't suppose you would recognize me. But let me make myself clear threaten my family and you'll have to deal with me and I promise you you don't want that" Sam spoke pleasantly despite his smile making sure to send his promise to the other warrior telepathically it wouldn't do to have others think a challenge had been issued this way it was between him and Fandral no one else. "But yes I am pleased as well that Loki and the children didn't go to Valhalla as the Lady Sif reported. Where is she if you don't mind my asking?" Not seeing the warrior goddess anywhere near the warriors three when normally she and the three men were almost always together.

Thor looked at his friends curious to where she was as well. Fandral shrugged. "We had a bit of a disagreement about something. She's probably blowing off some steam." He stated much to Thor's surprise. Sif usually could handle whatever the warriors did simply shrugging off their annoyingness. "Actually I'm right here." Sif said walking up to the table pausing briefly to give a slight bow to Hela unlike the others. Hela was a queen and in Sif's position that deserved respect. She gave the warriors a hard glare. "If you don't mind, I feel you're hogging the Prince and his family and others may wish to greet them.." She said and Hogan grabbed Fandral's arm to lead him away before he could argue Volstagg following behind his companions.

"Whatever wrong I may have done you in the past I apologize on the account you keep your tricks in line, Loki." She said causing Gabriel to nod. "I'll won't do damage except in self-defense" He promised the female warrior.

"If you don't mind me asking but what have those three done to anger you so Sif." Thor cut in causing Sif to sigh. "You know they don't think very highly of Loki, and neither have I for that matter, but I do not share their continued lust for pain on his behalf. These children have done nothing to hurt us and Loki, while being a continuing pain has never actually permanently harmed any citizen of Asgard who did not harm him first. I also know that despite his treatment Slephnir has continued to be faithful to Asgard even willing to risk his life in battle." She explained. "The others see evil only because they search for it. Fandral in particular probably due to his crush on Sigyn in the past. No other woman has turned him down so completely, and for Loki none the less." She added glancing in Sam's direction.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Sam confessed with a soft smile in Loki's direction. "Besides Fandral was never my type, too much of a womanizer, yes Thor he truly is." Sam stopped his brother-in-law when he went to defend his friend. "I thank you for allowing old grudges to die everyone has paid enough for crimes that were blown far out of proportion. I would like to get to know you better if you truly are willing to let past be past." Sam spoke gaining a smile from the All-Mother. "Well said Sigyn. Well said."

"So now that that is out of the way let me introduce my brother Dean and of course Prince Fundinn." Sam gestured towards Dean and Cas catching the way Deans eyes snapped to Sif's face from where he had been checking out the warrior woman. Typical Dean. "It is an honor to meet you Lady Sif." Cas spoke formally nodding towards the young woman zapping Dean with his grace in order to get him to talk. "Yeah what he said." Dean spoke glaring at Cas for the jolt.

Sif smiled. "You as well Prince Fundinn, and your betr-, uh, Sigyn's brother is also very welcome, though he should watch his wondering eyes lest they get him in trouble.." She responded luckily catching Gabriel's look before she said betrothed. "I would like to get to know you as well and your children are adorable and much better behaved than I expected, admittedly, seeing who their father is." She teased lightly smiling at Vali who had stopped hiding after the warriors left instead eating some food that Gabriel had gotten for him. Jor and Fenny were debating what tasted the best and Sleph was talking with Narvi softly since his younger brother had walked over. Hela had relaxed at Sif's acceptance and was eating happily while continuously eyeing her uncles with a smirk obviously coming up with plans to make what everyone else saw a reality.

Sam snickered at Sif's comment about Dean's wandering eyes. "I give you leave to put him in his place should his eyes wander too much." Sam teased grinning at his brother

"Sammy!" Dean growled in response annoyed that Sam thought a woman could take him down. Cas meanwhile just shook his head at his charge. "Dean means no harm by it he is as loyal as they come and is to be trusted." Cas defended even though he hated the fact that Deans eyes seemed to be on anyone but him. Dean was his even if his charge didn't know it or accept it it was a testament to the love he held for his charge that he let the man do as he pleased and waited hopefully that Dean would finally see what had been his from the moment they first met in the Pit.

"Oh, I will, and he is welcome to join us for training whenever he likes as well, I will take great joy in demonstrating Asgardian fighting to him. Do not fret I will return him to you in one piece however." Sif offered "Though perhaps I wouldn't mind the prince's attention." She added with a wink though both Thor and Gabriel knew she was joking. "Sorry Sif but my brother's attentions are otherwise occupied. He has already found his mate and I'm sure he has no intention of looking for anyone else." Gabriel butted in. "If it's a prince you're looking for however, I'm sure Thor wouldn't mind, as I'm already happily taken." He added causing Thor to redden a bit. Sif rolled her eyes.

"As if, Loki. Whatever Sigyn sees in you I do not share. She can keep you. Thor would have to ask for himself, however. I should let you enjoy your meal, we'll have time to speak another time." She said before Thor had time to reply to her remark bowing slightly and disappearing into the crowd of people.

"I'll take you up on that sometime." Dean agreed interested and intrigued to see how Asgardians fighting styles differed from that of humans. "Lady Sif is one of our best warriors next to my sons you will find no better teacher to learn our arts." Frigga agreed having watched the warriors before when Loki and Thor were young. "I'll be sure to remember that and thank you for the heads up." Dean returned now knowing from the All-Mothers praise that Sif was not one to take lightly.

"Looks like things are looking up eh Loki?" Sam questioned lightly he figured that despite Fandral's bad mood the night so far had gone surprisingly well so far no one had openly challenged them and they all seemed to welcome Dean and Cas despite Dean being from Midgard and Cas being a complete stranger.

"Yeah, it has. I'm going to have fun watching Sif 'teach' your brother. And while Fandral may be upset, he's loyal to Asgard and won't start anything or do anything rash. As long as Hela and Dean don't start fighting over the pie I'd say everything has gone great." Gabriel said as some servants started bringing the desserts around and their daughter's eyes lit up seeing all the pie, her expression near identical to Dean's.

Vali had curled into Gabriel's side after eating and, despite the noise surrounding him, fallen asleep. Narvi also had succumbed to sleep resting his head on Sleph's arm. Jor and Fenny seemed fine though looking eagerly at all the different sweets and confections surrounding them.

"I'll agree with you there." Sam chuckled as he watched both his brother and his daughter almost bow the servants over when they reached for the pie like uncle like niece it seemed. He still couldn't believe how accepting Dean was being so far.

His brother still hadn't had the freak out that he knows is coming perhaps it has been due to Dean's time in purgatory making him mellow out a bit or maybe it was because there hadn't been any time. He knew that once they were all settled that he was going to have to pull Dean aside and have that conversation that they had been putting off.

Reaching for a fruit crumble Sam dug into his own desert watching over his family nodding to Idunn from where she sat a few tables down when she waved to her friend.

Gabriel smiled deciding he didn't need any dessert and laying a kiss on his son's head. He knew once they left the feast and got the kids settled they should let Dean go at it but for that moment he was glad that everyone was happy. He rolled his eyes when Hela, having finished her own pie eyed her uncle's slice.

"Don't even go there." He warned her silently and she smirked shrugging as if to say she wouldn't dream of it. Gabriel snorted. "I think after we're done with dessert, we should head off to our rooms. The twins are already asleep and I know that Cas, you, your brother, and I need to talk." Gabriel told Sam quietly so not to be overheard.

"Are you okay, Loki? No desert?" Sam asked knowing his lover's sweet tooth was legendary before noticing his daughter trying to reach for Deans pie and his brothers death glare as he moved to protect it. Chuckling Sam turned back to his lover when he spoke about them needing to talk. "I agree we've put it off long enough and we don't need it to come to a head or be used against us at a later date because we haven't hashed it out." Sam agreed speaking just as quiet so only his lover would hear it wouldn't do for people who didn't care for his family to use this knowledge against them.

"I'm better than okay, I just think I'll pass this time." He said honestly. Before the candy had been a device to help him deal with the pain but, while he still loved sweets, Sam and all their children were right there and happy so he didn't really need it. "I'm going to go put these little ones to bed, I'll meet you in Dean's room after." He said standing with Vali in his arms. Bending he kissed Frigga's cheek. "Thank you mom. I'm really glad to be home and this was wonderful." He told her. Sleph handed the other sleeping twin to his father before grabbing his other brothers to bring them as well knowing Hela could find her own way to her room.

Sam smiled and nodded if Loki said he was fine then he was fine. The trickster may lie to everyone else but he had never known Gabriel, once he knew who and what Gabriel was to him, to lie to him, not when it mattered. "Very well I'll see you soon. Sweet dreams my little ones." Sam spoke before standing nodding at Dean who stood when he saw Sam get ready to leave.

"Sleep well my sons, children, Dean it was a pleasure and an honor to welcome you all home again." Frigga spoke to Loki and then looked to each of the children, then Sam, Dean and Cas in turn. "I will have one of the servants come fetch you for breakfast, and Dean to lead you to the training ground so you can meet the other warriors and Lady Sif." Shallowly bowing to her Family Frigga sat back down turning to speak with Thor letting the others leave at their leisure.

Zapping himself and their kids to their room and into their sleep clothes Gabriel carefully tucked the twins into their beds and helped Jor and Fenny get ready knowing they'd probably stay up a while longer. "Don't go sneaking around okay? You know where to find me and your mom or your uncles if needed. Sweet dreams." He told them. Fenny smiled. "I'll probably get a toothache if my dreams are anything like those desserts..." He said causing Gabriel to chuckle. "Just get some sleep." He said letting Sleph leave to his own room before stopping by Dean's room ready for anything.

Closeting the door behind them Sam turned to his brother looking him square in the eye. "Okay Dean say what you want to say you've been to understanding about all of this and I know you." Sam spoke standing tall and not willing to back down for anything. It may have been a quick courtship between him and Gabriel but they had had now three lives together but it wasn't just his memories that caused him to love the little god they just made them easier to accept.

"What do you want me to say Sam? How I don't think this is a good idea because I don't how much can we trust Gabriel before he decides he's had enough of you. The kids aren't even yours their Sigyn's so they could easily turn on you to. we're hunters we were meant to destroy any that posed harm to humanity, and these people definitely pose a threat..." Dean ranted finally blowing up and letting go of all of his fears and worries about his little brother and how he feared that Sam would just end getting his heart broken or end up being used because he felt to much. He had seen it before time and time again monsters used his overgrown kid brother's giant heart to get to him and then use it to break him and he was tired of it.

Gabriel let the hunter say what he wanted. He knew Dean was right in a way. He had been cruel and merciless in how he had treated them. He couldn't defend against that. The children weren't Sam's biologically either so there was another point. Dean had no reason to trust him, not really. "You're right not to trust me Dean. I haven't done anything but hurt the two of you before but you trust Castiel right? He can tell you that soul mates aren't something angels can just make up and it's a huge thing. Once we give in there's no other for us. We can't just fall in love with someone else. That person is the end of the line for us. Still you have no proof that Sam is my soul mate besides our words for it so..." Gabriel said and pulled out his blade, the real one not a fake, and held it out for Castiel to take. He didn't trust Dean enough himself to let him take it.

"If I ever hurt Sam, emotionally, physically, or mentally- in any way at all. I give my brother express permission to give you my blade to do with what you like. That's the real deal too. Think of it as a safety deposit. If you end up trusting me then you can have Cas give it back. Because I'd seriously rather die than have to go through losing him again. As for us being threats to humanity, do you feel a sudden urge to go kill a bunch of humans? Gods can be good or bad just like humans can be homicidal maniacs that kill children just for the pleasure of it or wonderful saints that give all their money help others. The only difference is that gods have power on top of everything else. My children have never ever harmed a human, they have never harmed anyone." Gabriel swore.

"Your right pip squeak I don't; for all I know this could be a ruse." Dean commented when Cas took Gabriel's blade double checking to see that it was the real deal. "Enough Dean Gabriel is speaking truth this is no look alike blade but a true archangel blade. This will undoubtedly kill him should you use it." Cas agreed placing the blade in a subspace pocket for safe keeping. "Fine. But I promise you now should Sammy in any way tell me otherwise you'll be dead before you can say Luci." Dean promised his brother was his top priority no matter how taken he was becoming by the tricksters kids.

"I won't tell you otherwise Dean; and you and Gabriel are right but they are children of my soul and that makes them as good as mine as if we shared blood. So please no death threats from either of you, you're both family and I would rather not have to defend my lover from my brother and vice versa." Sam spoke from where he leaned against the wall watching the altercation knowing that these things needed to be said regardless if he liked them or not.

Gabriel sighed. "I understand. Let me show you something. No tricks, I promise and Cas has my blade. I just want to show you some of my memories. You tell me to stop and I stop. I think it might help you understand why I've acted the way I have and at very least it'll clarify a few things." Gabriel asked the hunter much more calmly. "And you can ask me any questions any of you have. I'm promising complete honesty on anything you want to know. Just let me show you a few things." He offered.

Looking towards Sam for confirmation that he really did trust the pint sized god when all Sam did was nod Dean looked back towards the trickster. "Sure. But you try anything you know what's coming." Dean spoke putting false bravado into his voice trying to hide how curious he really was. It would be interesting to see what made his brother fall for their once enemy so quickly.

Gabriel nodded and snapped and suddenly they were all standing in the throne room in Asgard. Odin was sitting on the throne with Frigga standing beside him. "I've already told Cas about this one but Sam and you don't know and I thought It was best to start at the beginning, sort of. Since these are my memories no one can see or hear us and we can't change anything. Like a Christmas Carol " Gabriel explained. A few moments later a teenage looking Gabriel falls through the roof onto the floor. His wings are bent at odd angles and covered in blood from seemingly being broken repeatedly and his face is bloody. Frigga immediately rushes to his side while Odin stands looking at him wearily. "Guards! He needs help, he's barely conscious. Take him to the healing room." Frigga instructs but Odin stops them from complying. "He's no concern of ours, Frigga. We shouldn't care if he dies." He tells her earning a glare from the All-mother. "I don't care. If our son were to be injured on another realm would you want those in charge to leave him to die? At least let me get him bandaged so we can find out if the one who hurt him is a threat to us." She said picking Gabriel up herself before Odin could reply and rushing out of the room.

Then they were standing in what appeared to be the healing room. Gabriel's wings were still visible to everyone and were covered in bandages. But he looked better than before. Frigga walked in with a glass of water sitting on the bed next to his. "I know you're awake the least you can do is thank me for saving your life." She ordered and the teen Gabriel let his eyes open and slowly sat up. "You shouldn't have. It would have been less painful to die. Now I have to go back." He said. Frigga shook her head. "Whatever family you have in heaven, your death would hurt at least one. And I'm sure your mother at very least will be gracious to know you survived. Who did this to you anyway?" She spoke handing him the glass of water which he downed in one go before giving her a dry laugh. "I don't have a mother. I was created. And my 'family' were the ones who did this in the first place. When they find out I haven't finished my rounds they are going to do worse. Trust me when I say you should have let me die." he said causing the all-mother to look him right in the eyes. "No. Even if you are an Angel. If your siblings treat you like this than they don't deserve you in their ranks. Every creature has a purpose and you are no exception. My mind has been made up, you're staying." She ordered causing the young Gabriel's eyes to widen with shock. "Hold up now, holding me prisoner doesn't help my siblings like me!" He panicked and Frigga gave a small laugh. "I'm doing no such thing. I'm adopting you. I've met you enough times to know that your heart is pure and if your current family are too stupid to see your value I will not let you waste your life. Now lay down and rest." She said pushing him back down on the bed before leaving again.

The next memory was of the same teen Gabriel and a younger Thor both looking at the floor in shame as Frigga paced in front of them. "You have both disappointed me. I give you a home, food, clothing, love! And what have you done in repayment? Thor? You deliberately treat your brother as if he is less than the rest of us. You disrespect him and in doing so you disrespect me. One day you may rely on him for your life. And Loki. You put your brother in harms way out of spite, I don't care if you never meant for him to be hurt. You are both brothers by fate and you will treat each other with the same love I give to you." She ranted before sighing. "I could have lost both of you today just because you refuse to get along and I can not allow that. You are both confined to this room until I say otherwise." She ordered tears falling from her face as she left leaving both boys to look at each other with hatred.

"You caused mother to cry! How can she even stand to look at you. You're a freak, you don't belong here!" Thor yelled while Gabriel sneered. "It was your fault. If you would have just listened to me when I told you to stay still he would have passed right by us without seeing a thing. Of course you're just as thick as Michael, I bet you're going to beat me to a bloody pulp like him too. So have at it! I'm used to it! Nothing you do hasn't been done before!" The teen Gabriel yelled right back. That seemed to bring Thor up short. "I'm not thick, I just don't trust you. Who's Michael? Did you try to get him eaten by frost giants too?" He asked trying not to sound interested but it was easy to tell he was curious about who his sibling was talking about. Gabriel's glare didn't lessen but he spoke anyway. "He was one of my brothers before mom let me stay here. Of course everyone cared about him since he was dad's perfect son. Lucifer was the most beautiful. Raphael was the the most intelligent. Then there's me the messenger who was always running late and screwing things up. I didn't belong there and I don't belong here." Gabriel announced turning away from the now less angry more confused Thor. "You had three brothers and they all just let you run away?" He asked causing Gabriel to huff. "Right, so what you want me to tell you my life story? Fine. No I had hundreds of brothers and sisters and they all let me run away. Not a single one looked or cared that I was missing either, I checked. All siblings are the same. You're just a tool to a means. Once Frigga doesn't find me useful anymore she'll kick me out too. Family is just a nice way of saying you're useful to me and I don't want to share." Gabriel ranted until Thor punched him in the face. "Don't talk about mother that way. She loves you, probably more than she even loves me. She chose you, she is stuck with me. So If she wants me to love you than I'm going to try to see what she sees because that's what family is. It's caring about someone even if they are stupid, annoying, dicks like you. So how about we both give the other a chance, just to make her happy." Thor said Gabriel nodded glad when his nose stopped bleeding. "Fine. I still don't think this will last though." He growled and they shook on it.

Sam gasped eyes wide at the sight of his lover young and bloody glorious golden wings broken and all but lifeless. Moving almost without thought Sam gathered his lover into his arms in an effort to give comfort, despite knowing that these events were millennia in the past before they had ever met in any life time; and it was likely Gabriel was far over it.

"Geeze Trickster your Step-dad was the King of all Dicks." Dean commented knowing that the brief time he had spent in Odin's company showed him nothing of his true character. Cas meanwhile stayed silent not sure how to comment on what he was seeing. His brothers had beaten this young Gabriel senseless and didn't even care to find him. They had driven him from his home and into the arms of his Pagan mother, whom he knew now deserved his utmost respect. His admiration for Frigga went up considerably and to think she now called him son it was an honor he wasn't sure he deserved.

"He only gets worse from here. Remember any time you want me to stop just say so." Gabriel said glad for Sam's comfort for the next memory.

A girl sat curled in the corner of Gabriel's room trying to make herself as small as possible as someone banged repeatedly on the door. "Loki! I know you're in there! Let me in!" Thor called continuing to bang on the door causing the blond girl to flinch and try to curl tighter. The banging stopped and there was the sound of clothes sliding against the wall as Thor sat outside the door. "I know what happened brother. You have no need to be ashamed. It was not your fault. If anyone's it was father's for putting you up to such an insane task. Please let me in. You need medical attention, please." Thor spoke softly not at all like his normal thundering tone. The door unlocked with a quiet click and Thor slowly pushed it open pausing for a moment at the state of destruction the room was in before seeing the girl and kneeling beside her. "Loki? I'm not going to hurt you." Thor tried but the female just curled tighter flinching away as Thor tried to push some hair out of her face. Thor's hands tightened into fists for a moment before he forced them to relax. "Gabriel, It's been almost a month and you haven't eaten, or even come out of your room once. Please, mother is worried sick about you. Why don't you cast off this form and try to at least join us for dinner." The thunderer pleaded. It took a moment for Gabriel to respond but as she raised her face from her knees it was apparent she had been crying. "I- I can't change forms." She whispered causing Thor to sigh. "You are able to change your appearance more easily than a chameleon changes color. I know this is hard for you but-" Thor started but Gabriel cut him off. "No, you don't understand. I... I physically can't change right now." Gabriel interrupted causing Thor to frown. "Why?" He asked hating the way his normally cocky brother flinched at the simple word. Gabriel looked back down at her hands as tears started falling. "Because I- I- I-" Gabriel tried to speak through sobs and Thor carefully put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, I can wait. You need to breath." Thor said as calmly as possible though his worry was clear on his face. Gabriel took a deep breath slowly gaining control again before whispering something. "I couldn't hear you." Thor prompted and Gabriel looked up at him a terrified look on her face. "I'm pregnant." She finally managed causing Thor's eyes to widen and briefly glance at Gabriel's still flat stomach before looking back at the horrified expression on her face. Then he pulled her in for a hug, glad when she didn't pull away. "Shh, It's going to be okay. We'll go to mother and she'll help you through this. Shh. It's going to be fine." He comforted as Gabriel sobbed into his shoulder rocking them both until she cried herself to sleep before carrying her out to find their mother.

"Slephnir." Sam spoke the name of their eldest sure he was witnessing the conception of their son and when Loki found out. He could only imagine what came next, he knew what became of their son but he had never known what went on between Loki and Odin. Sigyn had asked a time or two but Loki had always declined saying it was to painful.

"Well I have to say one thing Gabriel you make a hot girl." Dean teased trying to ease the tension that was beginning to grow so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. Shaking his head at Dean's comment Cas smiled and nodded. "We understand Gabriel and feel free as well to stop if this becomes to much for you as well." Cas spoke hoping to make his brother understand that he didn't need to keep on going just because he wanted to show Dean he could be trusted.

"Thanks Dean, I think so too. I'm fine Cas. I've come to terms with everything that happened already. Plus it's not all dark I promise." Gabriel said skipping the pregnancy but knew Sam wanted to know what happened after Sleph was born.

In the next memory Gabriel stood, looking closer to his current self, in the middle of the throne room glaring at Odin with obvious hatred, Frigga was no where to be seen. "Give me my son, Odin. He has committed no crimes! How can he, he's only a week old! Give him to me." Gabriel demanded staring directly at the all-father unflinchingly. Odin snorted. "Your 'son' is an abomination. You're lucky I'm even letting it live to be my servant." He argued and Gabriel's eyes lit up with fire. "Don't you dare talk about him like that! I don't know if you remember but it was you that forced me to take a female form in the first place and took my powers so I was defenseless. What did you expect to happen? Let me guess, you just wanted me to be taken advantage of, to be shamed into leaving right? Things didn't fall into your plan did they? Give me my son!" Gabriel growled his wings casting shadows on the floor behind him and Odin's face filled with fear for a moment before settling into trained indifference. "No one can know about the child it will raise too many questions." He said and Gabriel laughed outright. A cold dark laugh. "Fine. I'll keep him in the palace at all times if it will please your majesty but you _will _give me my son back or I swear..." Gabriel left the threat open and Odin finally nodded. "He'll be brought to your chambers. But if anyone sees him, I will not hesitate to have both of you killed." He promised. Gabriel's expression darkened. "I'd like to see you try." He hissed turning and leaving before he did something stupid.

In his chambers Gabriel paced back and forth in front of his bed until there was a knock at the door. "Enter." He called and Thor walked in holding a baby in a dark green blanket that was crying softly. Gabriel's whole body seemed to sag in relief and he quickly grabbed the child from his brother cooing to him softly causing the baby to quiet. "How are you able to do that? He's been crying since I got him and you get him to quiet like it's nothing." Thor said in quiet amazement causing Gabriel to give him a small smile. "It's cause I'm his mom and you are just a really big blond idiot." He teased halfheartedly causing Thor to smile widely. "I'm his uncle too. He looks like you, all golden hair and eyes... I'm sorry about Fath-" Thor commented as Gabriel laid his son in a cradle near his bed but Gabriel cut him off. "Don't. Just don't. I don't want to think about it." He said turning to his brother and Thor nodded. "What are you going to name him? You haven't got a chance yet with everything that has happened." He said trying not to upset his brother anymore. Gabriel looked down at his son fondly running a finger down his cheek. "Slephnir because no one will be able to hold him or lock him up. He'll slip right out of their grasp." He decided kissing his baby's forehead. Thor smiled. "I like it and Mother will be pleased. She was worried you'd name him something Hebrew or something." Thor admitted and Gabriel laughed. "I thought about it, but he'll have enough trouble as it is, I don't want him to hate me later." Gabriel said before shooing Thor out of his room. "We need to sleep, it's been a long week. Tell mom I'll be down for breakfast tomorrow so she can properly fawn over us like I know she wants to." He said shoving Thor out. "You'll regret that little brother." Thor smirked but left anyway.

"I never got to see him so small he was about the equivalent of five human years old when I truly came into the picture. Slephnir was, and is, beautiful Loki no matter what Odin says. It's his loss if he can't see it." Sam spoke softly fondness for the little boy and boys mother who was standing within his arms.

"I'll agree with you there he was a cute kid. One thing I can agree with you Trickster, if Lucifer hadn't killed Odin I would have no one has the right to treat an innocent little kid like a servant and call it an abomination no matter what it is." Dean spoke with the conviction of someone who had raised a child, and he had been little more then a child himself when he raised Sammy.

"Yeah, thanks. Speaking of when you came into the picture..." Gabriel chuckled deciding they needed something a little less dark and His first meeting with Sigyn was a good idea.

A little blond haired boy that looked around 5 ran down the halls obviously looking for someone while Gabriel watched with a smirk from his seat in the garden nearby. Finally seeing Gabriel sitting under the tree watching him, the boy started to walk over but since he was too busy staring at Gabriel he ran right into a woman causing her to drop the pile of books she was holding. Gabriel ran over and checked the boy over for injuries before helping the woman collect her books. "Sorry about that, Sleph wasn't paying much attention." He apologized moving Slephnir behind him defensively not sure who the woman was. She laughed. "It's no problem really. I wasn't focused either. He wasn't hurt though right?" She asked while shuffling the books into a more comfortable position. "He's tough, it's fine. I'm Loki." He said when she finally looked up. "Sigyn, nice to meet you, Loki... Prince Loki! Oh gods, I'm sorry! Where are my manners?" She said once she realized who she was talking to while trying to bow and dropping her books again. Gabriel laughed. "You don't have to do that. Here." He said snapping all her books back into a pile and handing them to her. "Wow! You really are magical, Um, I mean you can use magic like they say, uhm, thank you, and I'm sorry. I'm not usually so clumsy. I guess I just must be tired from reading. The Queen gave me the day off. Please forgive me." She said staring at him a bit vaguely and Gabriel nodded. "It's fine. I should go now anyway, Sleph is going to be late for his lessons if we don't hurry." He said causing Sleph to frown but Sigyn quickly stopped staring and curtsied."Oh, of course. I'll let you go. Sorry again for being such a klutz." She said with a slight blush before hurrying down the hall. "She's nice and she likes books... You like her don't you?" Sleph asked causing Gabriel to snap his head away from her retreating figure. "What? Why would you say that? I was just covering up for you running into her that's all." He said causing his son to roll his eyes. "I don't have any lessons today daddy, it's Sunday. Plus your cheeks are red. It's okay, I think she's pretty too." Sleph said causing Gabriel's blush to deepen. "I don't know, she just seems... It doesn't matter and you're going to have lessons now, smart guy. Since when were you a love expert?" Gabriel asked leading Sleph toward the library. "Since Uncle Thor told me all about how you totally had a crush on one of his friends." Sleph said and Gabriel sighed. "I didn't have a crush on anyone, I still don't. Don't listen to Thor he's just trying to embarrass me." Gabriel explained as they entered the library.

Gabriel, Thor, and Sleph were walking through the shops in Asgard talking happily about nothing. "I'm glad mother managed to get father to let Slephnir come with us. He deserves to be out more." Thor told Gabriel quietly while he nodded his agreement. "He's already 5 and this is the first time he's ever been out of the palace." Gabriel said with a sigh. Sleph stopped suddenly before smiling. "Hey look! There's that lady you have a crush on!" He all but shouted causing Thor to laugh and Gabriel to blush when he realized his son was talking about Sigyn. "Shh. Don't shout. And I do not have a crush on her." Gabriel whispered causing Thor to laugh even harder when he saw Gabriel's face. "Your cherry colored cheeks say otherwise brother. No need to be shy, why don't we go say hello." Thor said starting to walk over to where Sigyn was looking in the window of a book store. "No! No, just uh, I'll talk to her, okay." Gabriel said blocking Thor from going any further. Sleph smiled. "Come on Uncle let's just go. My dad looks scared." Sleph said and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared. I just don't want Thor embarrassing me in front of all of Asgard." Gabriel defended but Thor shook his head. "Now one woman is all of Asgard, you have it bad brother." He teased and Gabriel gave up and walked over to Sigyn. "Hi, Sigyn right? It's funny running into you again." He said a bit awkwardly. Sigyn smiled. "Prince Loki! Hello. I was just hoping to purchase a book I liked from the store here but it's a bit more expensive than I thought." She said bowing slightly before gesturing to a book on angelology in the window of the shop. Gabriel looked at her curiously. "Angels? Seriously?" He asked and she gave a sheepish grin. "I like learning about other societies and creatures. Plus angels are supposed to have such beautiful wings." She said and Gabriel had to keep from fidgeting his own wings. "Oh, is that right? Here, I'll buy it for you." He offered and she immediately turned him down. "No, that's alright. It really isn't necessary. I can save up for it." She said but Gabriel smiled. "I'm a prince so I have a ton of money and nothing to spend it on. It's not a big deal. If it will make you feel better though, you can promise to tell me all about what you learn on Angels later. I'm honestly curious about what it says now." He said with a smirk at the irony and she blushed but nodded her agreement. "I guess that's an alright deal. Thank you." She conceded letting Gabriel open the door for her.

Dean snickered at Gabriel's antics and seeing Sigyn he could see Sam in her but damn Sammy being short just seemed somehow wrong. "I remember this meeting and looking back now Sleph was right you so did have a crush Gabriel. Love at first sight no?" Sam teased enjoying the happy memory. Sigyn had been one of many servants in the palace and as such she saw the royal family but other then being told to get things she didn't know much if anything about them at the time. It seems funny now that at the time she was so interested in angels and yet never knowing that she was in the company of one of the highest.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Maybe a little crush." He admitted debating what to show them next. He want one more happy memory and almost decided on their wedding but found himself thinking of another instead.

"What's wrong with her? Is she all right? What happened?" Gabriel asked his mother worriedly as he met her outside the healing rooms and she smiled at him. "She's fine. You need to talk to her if you want to know why she feinted. I promised I wouldn't tell." Frigga told her son and Gabriel rushed past her into the room relaxing when his wife really did look just fine. "Thor made it sound like you were dying." He sighed sitting next to her on the bed and intertwining their fingers. Sigyn rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead. "I'm fine. Better then fine in fact. Especially now that you're here." she said relaxing back against his chest. "What happened though? Thor said the guard told him one minute you were fine and then the next you feinted, out of the blue, and that you were pale as death." Gabriel worried pressing his free hand against her forehead. "I just wasn't eating enough. I'm going to be perfectly fine my overprotective guardian angel." She teased and Gabriel huffed. "You can't expect me to believe that, you ate more then me this morning!" He argued and she laughed. "Yes, well, you're not eating for three. And you should cut back on the candy, you're getting fat." She said poking him and Gabriel frowned before looking at her in shock. "Three? As in..." He trailed of and she grinned widely. "Twins. Sleph's going to have two little brothers. I bet he'll be excited, he seems like he'll make a good big brother." She said and Gabriel kissed her passionately moving their hands over her stomach protectively. "I'm sure he will, if he can ever get some time off... Odin-" He said starting to look worried again. Sigyn cut him off. "Nope, you need to relax. Frigga already took care of everything. Odin won't be able to do what he did to Sleph to these little ones." She promised and Gabriel nodded taking her word for it.

"Oh thanks Gabe make me look like a shrinking violet." Sam teased knowing Dean would never let the fact that Sam fainted even if she did have the excuse she was pregnant if judging by the look his brother was giving him. "But I have to admit that this is one of my happiest memories during my time as Sigyn." Sam admitted glaring at Dean daring his brother to say anything. Dean just held his hands in surrender not saying anything yet but slowly gaining a new outlook on the Trickster. Maybe Sam was right and he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Sorry I wasn't even planning on showing that one, it just sort of happened." Gabriel admitted sighing. He really wanted to skip the next one but as awful as it was he knew it was an important part of his life.

"No! Leave them alone! Please!" Gabriel shouted as several warriors held him back and Odin grabbed Narvi away from his brother, yanking the crying child by his arm and making him kneel in the dirt. "You brought this on yourself Gabriel. Other gods are complaining that you have disgraced them so now you have to suffer for your crimes." Odin said as Gabriel continued to tried to free himself from his captors but Odin had once again zapped his powers away. "So then punish me, leave them out of this! They're just innocent children!" Gabriel begged not caring the torture he went through as long as his kids were safe. "No. They share your blood and your evil so they will suffer with you." Odin said and forced Narvi to look at him. "I'll let you and your brother go if you help us bind your father." He told the four year old and Narvi looked at his dad. Gabriel nodded reassuringly telling him it was okay. Turning back to Odin Narvi shook his head and spit in his face before relaying some colorful language Gabriel was surprised he knew at his age. "If you want to act like an animal then fine, act like an animal." Odin hissed forcing Narvi onto his hands and knees and casting some sort of spell on him. Gabriel doubled his efforts begging for forgiveness, or anything just as long as his kids would be let go but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He watched in horror as Odin turned his son into a wolf and forced him to attack his brother. By the time it was over Gabriel couldn't even move. "No, no, no..." He just kept repeating as the warriors pushed him against a tree and Odin began the binding ritual. Gabriel didn't even fight as they used his son's entrails to tie him to the tree, he was in shock. He knew Odin hated him but this- this didn't make sense. He never thought he'd go this far or he would have taken his family and ran. It wasn't until he heard Sigyn scream that he was able to think of anything. He tried to tell her to run, but his voice wasn't working. "Gabriel! No, my babies! No, no! You monster! My children!" Sigyn screamed at Odin while falling to her knees at the image before her. "Get her out of here." Odin ordered and a warrior nodded walking over and pulling her into his arms as she struggled. "No! Let me go! You'll pay for this! I swear you will suffer for this Odin! Let me go!" She yelled but the all-father ignored her finishing the ritual and leading the other warriors to join them. She somehow managed to kick the warrior hard enough in the stomach that he dropped her and she ran to Gabriel's side grabbing a curved rock from nearby. Kneeling next to him she used it to block the poison from the snake Odin had summoned to further torture her husband. "Talk to me, please. Don't be dead, Gabriel please! I can't loose you too." She begged putting her hand on his cheek. "You should go." Gabriel finally managed to say but Sigyn shook her head brushing some of the hair from his eyes. "No, I'm staying right here. I'm not letting Odin win. I already lost my sons I'm not loosing you too." She said.

Sam's breath caught as he realized what memory they were witnessing. Anything but this one. Though he knew it was necessary to the people they became it didn't make it any easier it witness. Pulling Gabriel even closer to his chest Sam tried to shield them from the horror he knew was coming but even burying his face in his lovers hair couldn't drown out her screams of pain and horror at the merciless slaughter of her children and the binding of her husband.

"My Gods Sammy." Dean choked at the memory his blood turning to ice as he witnessed what had to be the most cruel event in man's history in his mind. Perhaps it was due to the fact he had grown to call these little gods kin but even still he knew that no parent should have to bury a child, let alone have to bury two on the same day, and see the one they loved bound and poisoned. No monster or not, it wasn't right. Dean had always tried to give any monster a clean death that way they didn't suffer but this was just plain torture on the most heinous level.

Gabriel wanted to close his eyes but it was his memory and even with them closed the images continued. He forced his way through it holding Sam tightly and whispering that Narvi and Vali were asleep just in the other room to try to calm his lover. Taking a deep breath he let the memory fade to something less violent.

At a bar full of pagan gods and goddesses Gabriel sat alone in a table toward the back sipping on a chocolate milkshake. It had been awhile since Sigyn's death at his brother's hands. "May I join you?" A tall woman wearing a cloak asked and he shrugged. She sat down across from him. "I'm Angrboda but you can call me Angie." She said letting the cloak fall and revealing her blue skin and raven black hair that matched her tribal marks. "You're a warrior, from a Jotunn tribe. High ranking too, princess maybe. You shouldn't be so far from home." Gabriel commented causing her to frown. "You know what my marks mean?" She asked and Gabriel again just shrugged. "I lived in Jotunheim for awhile." He told her for an explanation. "I'm Laufey's daughter, but yes, I'm a warrior. Who are you?" She said and Gabriel sighed. "I'm Loki, banished prince of Asgard. That's all you need to know." He said in a broken monotone he hadn't cared about anything since Sigyn died. Angie's eyes narrowed and she smiled. "I feel I have been issued a challenge Loki. If you do not tell me about yourself I will simply find out for myself and you will not like the consequences of that." She teased and Gabriel snorted. "I don't think you'll find anything though I'll be here all week if you want to try." He commented boredly. Angie smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She commented and stole the rest of his milkshake before standing and leaving causing Gabriel to stare after her in confusion- the first emotion he had felt in awhile.

The next day Gabriel sat at the same table and wondered if the giantess would truly be back or if she had just been messing with him. This was soon answered as she slid in the booth across from him. "Did you find anything interesting?" He asked trying to recapture his previous detachment but not quite managing. "Yes, though it was not what I expected. I'm sorry for your losses. I lost my mother to Odin's hand." She commented and Gabriel nodded looking at her a bit stunned. "How did you get that information?" He asked and she smiled at him. "I warned you. There is nothing I don't get if I want it. Now tell me why I feel as if we have met before, and I don't mean yesterday trickster." She commented staring at him and Gabriel frowned. "I don't kn-" He started until he recognized what she meant. There was a slight feeling of familiarity between them like he knew her and examining the feeling further he shook his head not believing it. "I don't know what you're talking about. I changed my mind, I'm not staying. Don't follow me." He said fear flashing across his expression before he left, leaving her sitting there staring after him.

It was a month later when they met again. She pinned him against the wall in a deserted warehouse were he had been planing a prank. "I want the truth. Why are you so afraid of me. I saw it in your eyes after I mentioned the feeling and then you ran. Why?" She asked and Gabriel stared in her scarlet eyes for a moment before pulling her closer and kissing her with abandon. Pulling away they were both panting and he sighed. "We have a bond. That's what happens when an Angel falls in love." He said before realizing he called himself an angel. "So your an angel... who is love with me? You don't know a thing about me... but I might think of returning your feelings, as long as you promise to kiss me like that again and explain this bond further." She teased and Gabriel couldn't stop a small smile from crossing his face.

Sam slowly relaxed at his lovers words though he was seriously shaken at having to relive that memory. Hugging Gabriel in thanks for the comfort Sam opened his eyes and looked up determined to see this through.

"Wow Sam. What's with frosty the snow-woman?" Dean teased trying to lighten the atmosphere. "What?" Sam asked confused this was a memory he didn't know. Why didn't he knew it he knew all of Sigyn's memories but his time as Angrboda was still sealed away from him. Why let him see one life but not the other. It made no sense, at least it wasn't a sad memory he was surprised that Gabriel skipped over Sigyn's death but he supposed the deaths of their sons was bad enough; the lesson that Gabriel was teaching Dean seemed to be sinking in anyway without seeing his 'sister' being brutally murdered and not be able to do a thing. "Did I really look like that." Sam asked surprised at his appearance, damn people thought he was huge now, next to Angrboda Sam was a runt.

"What you didn't know Sammy? I thought you knew all these already?" Dean asked Cas looking at Sam with a question in his eyes as well. "I know Sigyn's life, in essence I am her. Me and her are one and the same Angrboda aside from what we know from basic lore is a complete mystery to me. Damn Laufey would kill me if I went back I don't remember a thing of Jotunn culture." Sam groaned to himself knowing that if his old people heard that their Princess was back in what ever form they would demand that he return to Jotunheim at least for a time.

Gabriel looked at Sam surprised, not knowing his lover had no memory of this time of their lives. "Don't worry Laufey isn't nearly as bad as he's made out to be, He'd probably just assign you teachers to reeducate you. You were his only child with his first wife since Odin had her killed shortly after your birth and he loved you very much. The frost giants may wish for you to come back to visit if they found out but they would never force the matter if you declined. Their customs are very different from Asgard's." Gabriel explained. "I can show you more of our time together." Gabriel said letting the world around them change into another memory.

Past Gabriel smiled as he watched three year old Hela draw nearby and Angie joined him in their living room stomach round with another child. "She's beautiful. I don't care what anyone else says." He told his wife as she sat beside him and kissed his cheek. "I agree though I wish my curse hadn't affected her so. Or that their wasn't a chance for in to affect or son as well." She said sadly placing a hand on her stomach. Gabriel covered her hand with his own interlocking their fingers. "It's not your fault. You know that. Hela is happy, healthy, and surrounded by family who loves her, just like he'll be." He said kissing her belly with a smile as their little girl came over crawling up onto the couch with her parents. "You seem excited." Angie teased and Gabriel shrugged. "I'm not sorry about being happy about my family." He said pulling Hela onto his lap. "Look daddy! I drew a big castle and that's us with my brother too." She said showing him her picture of a castle and four figures standing beside it. "Wow, that's really good sweetie. Who's this?" He asked pointing to a figure at the top of the castle that looked similar to his. "That's Sleph. He talks to me in my thoughts sometimes and tells me stories about where he lives. He said he's my big brother. Why? Is he lying?" She asked and Gabriel gave Hela a grin to cover up his internal freak out at his daughter telepathically talking to Slephnir. "No, he's not lying to you. Can you talk to him right now? Ask him if he can come here." He told her while Angie squeezed his hand in reassurance knowing from what Gabriel had told her about his eldest son. Hela nodded closing her eyes for a minute before smiling. "He said he'll come by tomorrow cause he's busy right now." She said and slid off of Gabriel's lap to continue to color. "It wasn't your fault." Angie echoed Gabriel's earlier words seeing the hurt look on his face and he shook his head. "He's been stuck with Odin all this time, who knows what he did to him." Gabriel said sadly and Angie kissed his head. "Still not your fault. Odin is the only one to blame. You would have been killed before you even got close to the castle." She defended.

Gabriel had tears in his eyes when his son appeared after not seeing him for so long. "Sleph-" Gabriel started but Slephnir cut him off. "No don't. I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm here because I want to meet my sister and that's it. You lost your chance when you abandoned me." He said and Gabriel flinched. "Please just let me explain..." Gabriel pleaded but Sleph just shook his head. "Odin told me what happened. How you didn't care and left without even trying to take me. So, I don't care about your reasons. I can take care of myself, I don't need you. Actually, I hate you. So can I see Hela or not?" He demanded and Gabriel felt sick. "She's in her room." He said quietly and Sleph nodded vanishing while Gabriel bit his lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall at the knowledge his son hated him. Just another person he had failed. "Gabriel, he doesn't really hate you. He's hurt. Give him time to adjust and perhaps he'll come around." Angie comforted her husband. "Odin has poisoned his mind with lies and poison takes time to recover from even with proper treatment. For now be happy for your daughter and wife who love you with all of our beings and your son is alive after all this time." She told him and he kissed her forehead softly. "Thank you, it's just after everything that has happened... I love you too." He said trying to follow her advice and let Angie lead him to the kitchen to start cooking dinner while Hela played with Sleph in the other room.

"Let me guess more In-laws we're going to have to meet while were here." Dean questioned interested, now that he's seen what both his brothers soul and Loki had to endure making it easier to relate and accept the odd bond between the two. Damn if someone told him even a week ago that he would relate, much less call kin, a family full of tricksters he would have punched them for being liar and sullying his family's good name. "It might be a good idea. I may remember nothing of Angie but I'm sure Laufey would want to know his daughters been reborn. Unless you would rather not." Sam spoke looking down at his lover for confirmation. Sam wasn't alone in this decision if Gabriel didn't want to go see Laufey and the frost giants then they wouldn't go Sam could deal with knowing how they met, no matter how much not knowing something bugged him.

"I don't have a problem with it. We should probably wait a few days to let things settle down first though." Gabriel agreed letting the illusion fade altogether so they were back in Dean's bedroom. He was surprised when he wobbled feeling dizzy from using so much energy to create the illusion after so much recent strain on his grace. "That's probably not good." He said blinking a few times so the room stopped spinning in his vision. "Right, so before I pass out, any questions? That's the basic jist of things that happened. When Hela was nine Odin found out about them and Angie took the boys to go into hiding while I took Hela to Helheim but you guys know what happened there." Gabriel added once he regained his balance.

"Easy Gabriel. But I do have one according to the myths Jor was cast into the waters of Midgard and Fenny was chained to wait until he broke free at Ragnarok and yet Kali brought them back to life when we resurrected the twins, who killed them? And can I kill them?" Sam asked hoping that the one who harmed his other sons still lived so he could personally get vengeance he would challenge them personally if he had to.

"None at the moment trickster I've seen enough. I may not get along with you and at times I may not have even liked you but what I just saw no one angel, human, god, or even demon should have to go through. I'd say you've suffered enough for everything you put us through man that is if your telling the truth but judging by the look I'm getting from Sammy you are." Dean spoke holding his hands up in surrender at the glare Sam was sending his way for even suggesting that Gabriel was lying. "I agree Brother you have suffered more then enough." Cas also agreed speaking up for the first time since they started the trip down memory lane.

Gabriel sighed thinking back to when he found out his sons and wife had once again been killed. "Like I said Angie, you, took the boys and went into hiding while I hid Hela in Helheim. We had some hunter friends then, it's complicated how we came to be friends in the first place but you can thank Hela for that. Anyway, from what I found out you guys were with the hunters when, not so surprisingly, Odin showed up. You however managed to convince him that Jor and Fenny were already killed by my brothers though they were actually hidden nearby. The myths were just Odin being the sick bastard he was and claiming credit for torturing them. Odin killed you and left to look for Hela. Still with all the commotion in one area other hunters showed up and thought Fenny and Jor were to blame for their friend's deaths seeing as they're automatically evil and unfeeling since they're not human. I didn't find out where you guys were until it was too late. I suppose the hunters responsible are dead by now of their own accord or old age. I never really looked for them." Gabriel explained. "I thought about finding them and making them pay more than once but then by that point I kinda gave up on just about everything. If not for Hela I might have just let some hunters kill me too. I didn't start playing trickster again until after you guys were born since I needed the cover from my siblings who were all on earth again." Gabriel admitted.

"At least they got their just deserts, and good news is it's not likely to happen again. Back then you had no one in your corner to watch your back, what with Odin and all. This time you've got me and Cas. No one touches Sammy with out taking me down first." Dean vowed, not that it wasn't something he hadn't pledged before. Sam was his little brother as the big brother it was his job to make sure he and all he loved was kept safe.

"Love you too Dean and damn you're mushy today. What's with the chick flick moments?" Sam teased his brother getting a glare in return. "Your one to talk, Bitch. Now get your trickster to bed before he falls down. He looks about ready to kiss the floor." Dean snarked right back earning a smile from Sam before he scooped his fatigued lover into his arms and headed for the door. "Yeah sure, you just want to get Cas alone Jerk, I understand." Sam teased before heading out the door Deans "We're not like that!" Following him down the hall.

Dean was right by the time he finished talking Gabriel had basically zoned out not really realizing what was going on until Sam swept him up into his arms. "I can walk." Gabriel slurred but listening to his own voice he decided not to fight his lover as he carried him to their bedroom. Instead he just laid his head against Sam's chest relaxing at the sound of his heartbeat.

"No you can't Loki." Sam laughed his poor angel, he sounded drunk he was so drained. Carrying Gabriel into their room Sam snapped the black silk sheets and silk down filled blanket down the bed all the while placing his lover into his favored red silk pajamas. Never let it be said his lover wasn't a lover of fine things his time as a Prince had definitely spoiled him and yet he knew loss like no other.

Pulling the blankets back up covering Loki completely and tucking him in Sam turned the lights off and snapped a well banked fire roaring in the hearth while he snuggled into the over stuffed armchair in front of the fire to read one of the many books Gabriel had collected in his many years in Asgard.

Gabriel was almost asleep by the time Sam laid him in bed tucking him in. Gabriel smiled sleepily curling up in the blankets and letting sleep take him. He was surprised however to find himself standing in a meadow in his dream the meadow was on a cliff over looking the ocean and the sun was setting creating a beautiful scene. A small brown haired girl sat at the edge of the cliff watching the sunset, she couldn't be more than four. Gabriel sat down next to her. "What's your name?" He asked and the girl smiled at him. "I don't know yet. I'll know later. At least that's what I've been told. My grandpa sent me here." She said not seeming to mind the fact. Gabriel shrugged. "Did your grandpa tell you why? I usually don't get visitors in my dreams." Gabriel replied. The girl giggled. "Yeah, he said he needed me to tell you something. Um, something about, um..." The girl replied frowning as she tried to remember what she was supposed to tell Gabriel. He didn't like seeing her frown though, since she reminded him of Hela and ruffled her hair causing her to look at him. "Relax kiddo. I'm sure it'll be awhile before I wake up, you don't have to hurt yourself." He said causing the girl's smile to return and she nodded. "Thanks, but my grandpa said it was important. Oh! I remember. He said to tell you not to freak out tomorrow. That's all. I don't know why that's so super important but whatever." She said with a shrug causing Gabriel to give her a funny look. "Who is your grandpa anyway?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. "You already know dummy. I think I got to leave now." She said seeming to hear something and vanished causing Gabriel to blink and sigh. "Either I have really strange dreams or someone is messing with my head." He mumbled to himself and decided to watch the sun set and wait to wake up.

Turning to look at his lover Sam smiled at the soft content look on Gabriel's face, whatever he was dreaming about it must be a good dream. Shifting in his chair Sam once again got comfortable turning back to his book, a book about Jotunn history ironically enough, continuing to read until his eyes eventually got heavy and he fell asleep in his chair his book still on his lap.

* * *

**Reviews are better then A's on my report card so please review ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for reading and those of you who reviewed all deserve cookies and more! This chapter is a bit more light hearted and we start getting into Destiel a bit more. Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriel blinked awake slowly the next morning sitting up and stretching stifling a laugh at his lover asleep in a chair limbs all over and book on the floor. Getting up Gabriel walked into the attached bathroom deciding he could use a shower. Locking the door and looking in the mirror he stifled a yelp shocked at what he saw. "You have got to be kidding me! Is this seriously what she meant! I swear I'm going to track him down and,,, arg!" Gabriel ranted at his reflection which definitely wasn't his reflection. Taking a moment to breath and calm down Gabriel snapped away his clothes only further reassuring him that he was now a chick. Admittedly he was a hot chick with curves right where they should be and long blond hair that fell just past her shoulders in gentle waves while wide golden eyes finished the look off. Still Gabriel didn't like being messed with like this and he knew who was responsible. "If he did this to me though..." She thought suddenly realizing that there was a chance Castiel might have been changed too. Forgoing the shower Gabriel snapped himself into a simple green sundress before unlocking the door and opening it with a bit too much force. "My father is going to regret doing this." she growled.

Sam came startled awake at Gabriel's startled yelp all his hunters instincts at the forefront telling him something was wrong and he needed to be at the ready yesterday! Jumping up blade in hand Sam ignored the aches that came from sleeping in the to small chair all night and ran to the on suit bathroom where the yelp had come from stopping in the door way when he saw no angels coming to hurt his family only his lover who looked surprisingly female.

Rubbing his eyes in an effort to shake off the illusion because if there was one thing Gabriel was not was female. When that didn't work and the illusion remained Sam just stared unable to look because damn Loki made a hot girl, smiling ironically it was no wonder he had been attracted to Jess it seemed he definitely had a type though Gabriel blew Jess out of the water. Though why he was a girl now he didn't know. "Are you ok Gabriel what's with the gender-bend?" Sam asked curious moving closer to his lover though keeping his angel blade at the ready just in case.

"My dad's idea of a joke, I'm certain. I had this dream last night with this cute little girl and she said I shouldn't freak out when I woke up. I should have known it was dad's idea." Gabriel huffed hands on hips before remembering about his brother. "We should check on Cas. The last thing we need his him being gender swapped too and having a heart attack. Though I'd like to see how your brother handles it if he was." She said a tiny smile at the thought of Dean drooling over a female Cas. Looking at the mirror one more time Gabriel shrugged giving Sam a mischievous smirk while grabbing his hand not holding the blade and pulling him out of the bathroom. "At least I'm hot if I'm going to be stuck like this for a while until whatever my dad wants from this happens." He commented seeing the appreciation in Sam's eyes.

Sam snickered a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Is it wrong of me to hope he is? It would make our job so much easier, particularly if your father is ok with it." Sam grinned cracking his neck and placing the angel blade away. "So shall we go check on our siblings." Sam spoke eagerly enjoying a good prank as much as anyone besides if there was one thing Dean couldn't say no to it was a pretty girl and he had a feeling Cas would make an incredibly hot girl, though his type lay with blonde and curvy rather then dark and sleek.

"Please my dad has been gunning for those two to get together since the beginning. Yeah, let's go." Gabriel said leading the way to Dean's room first knowing her brother's usual idea of sleep was watching his charge quietly from the corner of his room. Suddenly feeling devious Gabriel snapped herself into something a bit more eye catching. Instead of the simple sundress from before now she wore white skinny jeans that accented her every curve and a white and gold tunic that shimmered slightly in the sunlight making Gabriel seem to glow a bit. Ruffling her hair to making look a bit more wild and folding her wings comfortably Gabriel decided she liked the look and opened the door before Sam could comment on her new outfit. "Cas, I know you're in here, we need to talk." She called knowing Dean would wake up no matter the amount of noise she made.

Sam blinked at his lover as she prowled by him, because truly there was no other word other then strut, and followed him out the door stopping at Deans door. "If this is one of your tricks it's not funny brother." Cas growled out lacking the usual rough rasp and gaining a husky, just had mind blowing sex, growl to, now, her voice.

Followed quickly by a startled shout from Dean when he took in Cas's appearance. "Damn Cas what the hell?" Dean shouted in shock prompting Sam to open the door now that all parties were awake taking in the distinctly female angel who's voluptuous frame was swallowed in the now 3 sizes to big suit and trench coat that hid whip cord muscles while her long black hair hung in messy waves to her shapely hips and her large azure eyes gaining an even more sensual, yet innocent, appearance.

Damn get Cas in clothes that actually fit her and they would have to beat the suitors, both men and women, off with a stick. Dean was so doomed!

Gabriel snorted at Castiel's appearance and snapped replacing the huge clothes with a much more fitting outfit while keeping Castiel's tastes in mind. Now outfitted in a tight white button up shirt that showed just a touch of her flat stomach and a black skirt that went to mid thigh Castiel looked beyond hot. Gabriel added a smaller, more feminine trench coat to give her sister more coverage and nodded at her work. "It wasn't me. I would have turned Dean into the girl and if you haven't noticed I'm a chick now too. I think dad thought it'll be funny and I've already tried changing back, no luck." Gabriel said with a shrug. "Until dad gets what he wants we're stuck like this. We're going to have a handful with you. I mean... dang bro." Gabriel said with a wink.

Cas blinked at the new clothes pulling the skirt down a little further not liking so much skin being shown. She didn't know how human females walked around like this every day. "Why would father do this? Particularly when all of us have a price on our heads." Cas spoke up obviously confused not likening her fathers sudden hand in her life after so long. What game was God playing and why?

Sam meanwhile couldn't stop smirking his brother was captivated by Cas's new appearance if the fact that Dean hadn't taken his eyes off his angel and how he kept his hands clenched in his lap could be believed. Any other day Dean would be trying to hit on someone with Cas's looks the only thing that he could see that kept his brother from trying was the fact it was Cas. Time to bring in the potential suitors then.

Sam was right in that thought as the only thing going through Deans mind right now was 'Don't touch this is Cas! Don't touch!' Over and over again his angel was absolutely stunning and the clothes that damn trickster put her in just made her more so. He was so screwed and he knew it; every emotion he had for the angel that he had buried since Hell started coming to the surface at the thought that now he didn't have to hide. With Cas as a girl his macho image would remain intact and he could still have the one his heart longed for, and yet it was Cas he had no idea how the angel felt toward him save respect and commodore despite the whole profound bond thing.

Gabriel was just barely able to keep her expression in check noticing Dean's reaction. She sighed and made Castiel's skirt just a bit longer not wanting her sister to be uncomfortable. "I don't know. This actually kinda helps with the whole hiding thing because there is no way our siblings would expect us to look like this. Plus dad obviously has a soft spot for you seeing as he's brought you back twice from what I've heard maybe he has his reasons." Gabriel hinted letting her eyes drift to Dean before looking back at her sister. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a guard walked in. His eyes widened at the two women and he seemed to loose his train of thought. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him as he obviously checked them out coughing to get his attention. "Um, Queen Frigga sent me to, uh remind her guests of breakfast, uh, milady." He said bowing lowly to Gabriel who rolled his eyes. "Thanks. Tell Queen Frigga we'll be down soon." Gabriel said and the guard nodded his eyes lingering on the sisters forms for a another moment before Gabriel snapped closing the doors and blocking his view. "This is going to be really annoying." She sighed debating on if she kissed Sam in front of everyone if it might help.

"Perhaps, it could also be really amusing too." Sam smirked moving and shaking his brother who was still lost gazing at Cas. "Yo, Asgard to Dean come in Dean." Sam teased getting a glare in return from his brother. "Shut up Sammy." Dean grumbled standing up turning his back on Castiel so he wouldn't be tempted to stare anymore. "Dean are you alright?" Cas asked placing a delicate hand on her charges shoulder. "Fine Cas just drop it." Shaking Cas' hand from his shoulder Dean headed to the door hearing Sam snap him into more appropriate clothes of a dark blue tunic and fitted leather breaches. "Well we might as well not keep the All-Mother waiting." Sam spoke before following his brother to the door before stopping and turning throwing a smirk over his shoulder at his lover.

"Oh and Loki don't you worry your maidenly virtue is safe with me." Sam teased before he left the room.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed at Sam's back at his remark and a smirk spread on her face. "Thank you Sammy, I'm so very relieved." Gabriel chimed after her lover sarcastically. A gift wasn't meant to be wasted right? She began to plot wondering just how jealous she could make her lover and if the effort would be worth the reward "Don't worry Cas. He's just having a crisis because he's unsure how you'll react to him pinning you to the wall and kissing you until he can't breath. It's nothing personal and I'm sure he'll get over it eventually." Gabriel told her sister knowing Dean's reaction had to hurt. "Maybe if you pretend to show interest in one of the guys that will be throwing themselves at you he'll get jealous and jump you before the day is over. Or you can just ask and I'll be happy to help with whatever you want." Gabriel semi teased with a wink as she lead the way after Sam knowing the kids would already have gone in search of food.

Cas watched Deans back from where he walked with his brother wishing that things were easier. Let's hope that a mid life crisis, as the mortals called it, was all it was. "I would appreciate any help you offer and we'll see I'm not sure how I'll react to others being interested. It's not something I have experience in being the odd angel out." Cas admitted she had seen other angles pair and even triple up before but none ever seemed to show any interest in her and as the millennia past she had come to accept that her father had made her to be alone, until Dean Winchester threw himself into her life.

Gabriel turned slightly and grabbed Castiel's hand. "Dean _will _come around. He has liked you since you met he's just too afraid to show it. He just needs some encouragement. Just relax. As for other being interested just don't make eye contact with anyone you don't know or don't want to come over." Gabriel said giving a little shudder being reminded of what happened last time she was in a female form. Maybe teasing Sam wasn't the best idea. Even though she loved Sleph to pieces there was a reason she targeted rapist and perverts in her pranks more often than not. Focusing on the fact she knew Sam wouldn't let a thing happen to her she forced the dark thoughts to the very back of her mind. "We'll be fine." She said softly not sure if to Cas or herself.

Cas nodded sending her sister a soft smile in thanks. "We will be won't we. It will be interesting should we have to fight in these forms however." Cas remarked looking down at her chest her rather well endowed frame through off her center of gravity and while she could use her wings at present in order to maintain her balance in a fight it would be different. "Looks like I'm following Dean to the training grounds." Cas groused to herself as she followed Gabriel to Frigga's rooms. "Yo beautiful hurry up." Sam teasingly called. "Or you'll be left behind" Dean also added though he stopped when Sam did to let the angels catch up obviously not wanting to get to far away from Gabriel until he knew the angel would still be able to protect himself from any that would do them harm.

Call Sam overprotective but he had lost one to many lovers because he wasn't there to protect them. He wasn't about to let that happen again not with Loki this time he was going to make sure they lived a long long healthy life.

"We can all go. It won't hurt to do a little training though Sif is definitely going to put Dean through the ringer ." Gabriel said as she joined her lover keeping closer than normal which meant she was practically brushing against him. When they got to the dining room all the kids looked up from where they were sitting blinking in shock at their dad and uncle's new appearance. Thor nearly choked on his drink seeing Loki as a woman and his mind immediately went back to Sleph's conception. "Please tell me you aren't having another child Loki. Don't you think six is plenty?" He said after regaining his composure. This, of course caused Narvi to speak up. "I wouldn't mind having another sibling." He said and Fenny nodded his agreement. Jor smiled "It would be best if it was a girl. I bet Hela's tired of being the only one." He added. Sleph just laughed as his siblings started planning where'd their new sibling would sleep. Hela seemed to be the only one not shocked . She just sighed. "My mom is my dad and my dad is my mom, one of my uncles is a chick and the other is in denial... sometimes I wonder about this family." she commented rolling her eyes at the chaos and Gabriel smiled trying not to laugh as Jor suddenly looked up at Dean and Cas. "Are you going to have a baby too? Then our sister and our cousin can share a room. It'll work better that way." Gabriel stepped in before they started dibbying up toys however. "I'm not pregnant. Calm down. Cas and Dean are not having a baby either. Just relax. Thank you Thor for your concern Thor but again I'm not pregnant sheesh." Gabriel said trying to hide the blush on his face.

Dean went beat red at the insinuation that he had got Cas pregnant. "We're not like that how many times do I have to say it?" Dean ranted while Sam just smirked though he to was slightly red along the edges Loki's teasing getting to him as he was sure the little demigod slash angel had intended. "Could have fooled me besides I don't think any in this room believe you Dean." Sam quipped before moving to sit beside Hela nodding to the All-mother who simply smiled back going back to her breakfast her daughters made such lovely creatures and it would be fun to watch how long it took for her daughters mate to come around and stake his claim once and for all. "Shut up Sam who asked you?" Dean groused back while Sam just smirked and went to eating breakfast his smile saying clearly that he didn't believe Deans denial and he never would.

Gabriel joined Sam and gave Dean a look getting tired of him treating Cas like a floor mat. "Did you ever stop and wonder why you're the only one denying what we say? Why Cas hasn't jumped in and yelled at us too? You are always saying Cas is her own person yet you've never once asked how she feels about what you're saying have you? Never considered that how you act might be just a bit hurtful if she does care?" Gabriel replied a bit moodily. It was okay for Dean to lecture her about how she should treat Sam but then go and treat Cas like dirt? "You're the one who needs to shut up Dean." She finished having to fight the urge to snap Dean somewhere unpleasant for awhile.

"It's alright Loki." Cas spoke afraid to voice more then that afraid that should she confirm what Gabriel was saying she would lose Dean forever. She knew that Dean may want for his brother to be happy even if it's with another *man* but himself, Dean was the bread winner the provider and in his mind that didn't include a angel in a normally male vessel. She would curse John Winchester to hell, if he wasn't already there, for putting such thoughts into her charges mind; Sam had always been able to rebel against his father in that way he was like Gabriel, and yes Lucifer too, but Dean was Michael to the core the loyal brother the soldier the one that followed orders and never questioned them. Even now with John long dead her charge was still following Johns orders. "No Cas it's not. As much as I love my brother Dean's being a dick. No shut up Dean..." Sam snapped when Dean tried to speak waving his hand and taking his brothers voice away. "You will listen and listen good! Cas loves you, has most likely loved you from before either one of us were even conceived in the grand scheme of things, and you're constantly taking her emotions and stomping on them. Well fine if that's the way it's going to be if you're going to continue to deny the happiness you could have I'm going to find Cas someone who will love her the way she deserves to be loved." Sam spoke glaring at his brother Gabriel was right Dean had been being cruel and it was time it stopped.

The kids wisely decided to stay out of it, suddenly finding their food very interesting. Thor looked between the brothers before turning to Gabriel. "Maybe training should come sooner rather than later. You all seem to need to relieve some stress. I don't mind watching my nephews for awhile." He offered and Gabriel nodded giving her mother an apologetic look. "Maybe that would be a good idea. I'm sorry we're not better company this morning, Being changed has us a bit on edge. I promise we'll be better by lunch." she said. Hela put a hand on Sam's arm to hopefully calm him and gave her uncle a small smirk before snapping and giving him his voice back. "I'm only helping you because if I don't no one will. Say anything to make them take it away again and I'm leaving you." She explained before turning to Gabriel. "I'm coming with you to train. The warriors three should be there and I feel that they can use being put in their place." She told him getting a small smile in return.

Dean wisely stayed silent his thoughts racing was what Sam said true? Did Cas love him? Was he really being so callus to the one person who meant the most in his world after Sam? This would take some long hard thinking for now though he had a date with a warrior woman and training perhaps it would clear his mind and let him think more clearly. "It's okay Princess don't worry about it I'm just tired of your uncle being so thick all the time." Sam spoke softly squeezing his daughters hands in reassurance. "Forgive us for the disruption All-Mother it was not planned." Sam apologized while Frigga just waved his concern away. "Think nothing of it Sigyn it was obvious that this conversation was one that was long overdo go train I promise you all will end well." Frigga spoke smiling at the feuding family as they left for the training ground a good bout would do them all good.

Sif was waiting for them at the entrance to the training courtyard already outfitted and ready to go. "Ah, I wasn't sure you'd come. Loki, please tell me you aren't taking that form just in mockery..." She greeted raising an eyebrow at Gabriel and Castiel's new looks. Gabriel shook her head. "No,no. We're sort of cursed for the time being and thought it best to practice fighting like this just in case we should have to defend ourselves later." She explained and Sif nodded remembering what had happened to the prince before and understanding the reasoning. "Of course, I apologize for jumping to conclusions and would be happy to be of assistance to you and your sister. Queen Hela and Sigyn are welcome to join too. Of course we'll need to get you all in proper attire first." She said leading them to a nearby armory. "Get dressed, choose a weapon, and meet me outside." She instructed leaving them to comply. Hela snapped herself into her armor and grabbed a double ended sword while Gabriel chose some daggers after changing into her armor. She also snapped Cas into something suitable before leading Hela out to the courtyard.

Cas blinked at the silver and blue armor and leather breaches that her sister had snapped her in. Shrugging Cas simply waved her had and placing her long hair in a high ponytail like Sif's so it would stay out of the way before grabbing a simple short sword and following her sister and niece. Dean meanwhile was staring at his angel once again in shock damn Cas should dress like a warrior more often she was every mans late night fantasy come to life and if what Sammy said then she was already his. Damn how did he get so lucky but did he honestly have the guts to reach for what he wanted and take it that was the question that was still plaguing him. "Come on Dean everyone's waiting." Sam spoke copying Loki's choice of simple daggers and throwing knives Sam handed Dean a basic broad sword and snapped them both into matching armor Sam in once again pastel blue and Dean in royal blue. "Let's show these guys what Midgardians can do eh Dean." Sam joked gaining a smirk and a nod in return from his brother while they followed their chosen's onto the training field.

Once everyone was ready Sif gave them a nod of approval. "Okay. Queen Hela why don't we start to show Dean and Princess Fundinn how it's done?" She said knowing Loki would be out of sorts in that form and Sigyn may not remember much since she wasn't really a fighter before. Hela nodded and joined Sif in front of the others. "Okay I don't want you to hold back. The goal is to either pin your opponent to the ground or put them in a position where they can not escape without fatal injury. Do not actually maim your opponent or harm them beyond basic healing." Sif instructed while Hela nodded before moving back and letting herself fall into a battle stance. Sif copied her drawing her own blade and they circled each other for a moment before Sif moved quickly to try to disarm Hela. Hela easily countered the move and they began exchange blows neither seeming to really get any hits in. Finally Sif feinted left expecting Hela to follow her but Hela saw through the ruse and used it to her advantage, disarming Sif and catching her blade before pointing both weapons at the warrior. After a second to catch her breath Sif smiled "You're very well trained. Most people fall for that move." She complimented. Hela lowered the blades handing Sif's back to her returning her smile. "Thank you. I practiced with many very skilled warriors in Helheim plus my father. You are extremely skilled as well." she said and walked back giving her parents a smile. Gabriel gave her an approving nod. Sif looked at Dean. "You next." she said.

"As you wish though you should know I normally make it a rule not to hit girls but as you issued the challenge bring it on." Dean smirked trying for his usual cocky attitude casually twirling his sword getting a feel for the blade not used to using a sword, guns being more up his alley. Dropping into a basic fighting stance that had been drilled into him by John his father making sure they knew all kinds of different forms from karate to basic marine foot training to Ninjutsu turning into a hodge podge all it's own. "So shall we?" Dean taunted reading his blade for Sif's attack "ladies first after all."

Sif narrowed her eyes at Dean not falling for his insults having heard it all before. "You're too kind Winchester." She said moving quickly to attack him but as he tried to block instead sweeping one of her legs out and knocking him onto his back and pointing her blade as his throat. "I should send you to the Valkyrie and see what they make of someone like you." She said waiting to see if he'd admit defeat or try to escape. She could still hurt him while leaving him within healing shape. Sam smirked knowing his brother wasn't caught yet.

Arching up Dean thrust a knee into Sif's back knocking the woman away twisting quickly around as Sif fell Dean managed to reverse their positions placing his blade where Sif's had been on his neck on hers. "Not bad for a warm up but I won't be going to visit the Valkyrie today though thanks for the offer." Dean spoke interested to see what the woman would do she was skilled that much was obvious but he hadn't survived this long as a hunter to be taken down that easily, though he had a feeling that should a fight between him and Sif last any length of time the warrior woman would win if simply due to stamina.

Smirking Sif used one of her arms to pull a hidden dagger from her waist and sliced the hand that was holding the blade causing him to drop it as she twisted out of the way and once again twirled them around so she was on top. Pulling a dagger from her waist she straddled his waist placing the dagger to his throat. "Nice try but I always prepare with a plan b." She said a smile on her face at the challenge.

Dean cringed as the cut caused him to temporarily lose his sword smirking at the position Sif placed them in. The woman was good she was very good he could see why Frigga had called her one of the best warriors in Asgard. "So do I beautiful. So do I." Dean said matching Sif's smile enjoying their fight before bucking her off hissing at the shallow cut the dagger left flipping them over so Dean was straddling Sif's hips, leaning forward and grasping her hands above her head leaving her open but then again so was he.

Sif relaxed in Dean's hold "You're better than I thought. Still an ass, but better at fighting than I would have thought." she admitted. "I yield." She said after. "Loki and Sigyn can go next." she added.

Dean smiled at Sif's words getting off her and offering her a hand. "Nah you were going easy on me. I'm sure you'd clean my clock were we fighting for real as I know you won't fall for those tricks again." Dean admitted knowing that as a warrior of Sif's standing and centuries of skill it would only take her seeing his tricks once for her to figure out a counter.

"Yeah yeah I don't think she's going to fall for your sweet talk Dean now go see Fundinn she's worried sick." Sam teased as he moved into the training ring it would be interesting to show the Asgardians what he could do. As Sigyn he may not have fought much but as Sam it was all he did his very life was one big fight. "So ready to go Loki?" Sam asked teasingly flipping a blade into the air and catching it by the blade.

Sif smiled. "Of course I wouldn't in a real battle it would mean my life. Sigyn is right my heart already belongs to a certain someone and no other will compare. Now go to your princess. I'd rather she not think I hurt her warrior." She commented with a wink. Gabriel smiled at her lover as they stood facing each other. "It depends, what do I get if I win?" She teased back pulling out a blade of her own and snapping her hair into a braid so it wouldn't get in her way. She stood simply no battle stance twirling the blade around in her hand getting a feel for the weight of it as she waited for Sam to make the first move her wings folded completely against her back.

Dean nodded sending Sif a teasing wave as he went over to where Cas was standing the angel worriedly checking over Deans wounds before labeling them non life threatening and quickly healing them. "Thanks babe." Dean teased knowing he couldn't call the angel by her normal nickname not if they wanted to stay undercover. Cas blinked before blushing at the nickname looking at her feet a small smile on her face at the endearment maybe this gender change would be a good thing after all.

Turning back to Sam Dean watched the fight interested to see how things turned out. "We'll see depends on what you want." Sam quipped teasingly throwing one of his knives at his lover deliberately aiming wide not intending to hit anywhere close while holding two in a defensive position planing on feeling Loki's skill out, all the while knowing he stood no chance against his lover should she choose to truly fight him.

Raising an eyebrow at the thrown blade Gabriel didn't move apart from shaking her head at her lover knowing he had thrown wide on purpose. "Well, in that case... Give me your best shot, handsome. And I know you can do better than that." She smirked eyes shining with mirth as she took a step forward and gave Sam a sweet smile not falling for his bait. Gabriel never attacked first in a fight knowing her enemies would quickly learn her moves and counter if she did. Baiting Sam on she circled to the left waiting to see what he'd do. If it was going to be a battle of wills she'd surely win.

Sam smirked at the challenge. "Then you would be right, brace yourself gorgeous." Sam teased spinning around and aiming a low strike at Gabriel's midsection with one knife and keeping the other still in a defensive block protecting his torso. Sam knew his lovers tricks well enough but it had been so long since he had seen him fight, life times ago really, that he felt that keeping partially on the defensive was the best way to handle this if he had any chance against his lover.

Gabriel spun quickly out of the way knowing she was easily two times as fast and using Sam's height against him she slid behind him in the same move. Pulling out her other dagger she was in a defensive pose by the time Sam was facing her again. "You know warrior looks good on you Sammy. Maybe I should hire you to be my personal guard." She continued their playful banter waiting for an opportune time to strike. From her new position, however, she was able to see Dean, Cas, Sif, and Hela watching them and saw a cloaked figure walk behind her daughter with a dagger of their own.

Gabriel recognized the figure despite their cloak and without turning or taking her eyes off Sam for a second threw her blade right as he lifted his to stab Hela pining his hand to the wall behind him and causing him to drop the blade the sound catching everyone's attention. "You are an idiot, Tyr, to think you could hurt my daughter right in front on me." Gabriel hissed as the guards unpinned the god and looked to Gabriel for instruction. "Take him to Frigga and tell her what happened. For a god of war that was a cowardly move." Gabriel added a second later and after he was gone gave Sam a half smirk. "That is how you throw a dagger. I say we restart later, but you can call it a forfeit if you want." Gabriel said walking over to their daughter who seemed to be in a bit of a shock.

"Why do they always try to kill me? Not that I want them to hurt Vali or my brothers but seriously. Do I have a sign above my head that says best for assassination attempts?" She huffed seeming more angry than anything and Gabriel smirked ruffling her hair. "No it's because you're always in the wrong place wrong time. You just have Winchester luck. You're okay though right?" She asked picking up the dagger Tyr had dropped frowning when she realized why he had chosen the weapon. "I'm fine, not a scratch, promise." Hela said and Gabriel sighed in relief. "Good, the blade was poisoned too. I think we ought to call it quits for today." She said turning to Sam to see what he thought.

Shocked at the sight of Tyr in the guards hold and Gabriel's words Sam glared at the would be assassin knowing his brother was doing the same. "I agree. For now I forfeit Loki but we will do this again." Sam spoke as Gabriel walked past him to there daughter following quickly behind looking over the woman making sure there were no wounds; Pleased to find out that Gabriel had stopped the attempt. "I pity Tyr because once the All-Mother is threw with him he's all mine. I'm sick and tired of people hurting my family."

Gabriel nodded and wrapped an arm around their daughter before turning to look at Sif who was staring after the guards in disappointment."I don't understand how they can come to hate you so..." She admitted turning to look at Gabriel. "Perhaps it is because I spend so much time with Thor and he has told me so many tales of you and your children that I am able to see the good in you. But still the worst you have done is scare others into sense, how can that be worth death? And your children have done nothing to harm us at all. It's funny, in the legends Fenrir was supposed to bite off Tyr's hand yet he looses it to his own hatred instead." Sif commented and sighed.

"Fear makes people stupid and Odin drilled it into people that me and my family were something to be feared. I'm just glad things didn't turn out worse or Hela could have died right now." Gabriel commented knowing if he and Sam hadn't been the ones fighting, or if they had been in a different pose Tyr might have stabbed her and with the poison he chose all it would have taken was a scratch for her to die. So despite her calm demeanor Gabriel was holding onto Hela for a reason needing the contact to reassure her.

"Let's go. I need to talk to my mom and Sammy and I need to see Tyr before Frigga has him locked in the dungeons." Gabriel said.

"Agreed. Let's go." Sam spoke agreeing with Gabriel wholeheartedly catching his brothers eye communicating silently as only they could to leave this up to him. Nodding back in agreement Dean followed behind his brother, letting the little family move first; while guarding them from the rear, no one else would come out of the wood work to attack them not while Dean, and Dean was sure Lady Sif, was on guard.

* * *

**I'll love you more than forever if you review and ideas or constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for the wait. Warning near the end of this chapter there is a bit of smutty stuff but it's not graphic and is almost too fluffy to be smut. Please review it makes me happier then you can imagine.**

* * *

Frigga was furious! Tyr having been just brought before her, the guards telling her what had transpired at the training grounds. "How dare you! How dare you attack a Princess of Asgard and Queen of another realm! She is my granddaughter and therefore under my protection. By attacking her you have attacked me! What say you Tyr? Are you plotting high treason against Asgard herself!?" Frigga thundered sounding every bit a Queen and her relation to Thor all the more obvious as one would swear they heard thunder in the distance.

Tyr looked to his Queen fearfully but wouldn't renounce his actions. He meant only to do the right thing. "I would never wish any harm to Asgard. I wished only to rid my home of those who would do it harm themselves. Loki and his children were banished for a reason and just because Odin died doesn't mean they are any more innocent. You're love of him only make you weak. That girl is a monster! Plus what I was planning on doing was kinder than what the others wanted to do to her." Tyr told his queen honestly.

"How do you see Prince Loki and his children harming Asgard? What have they done to cause her harm? Yes, my son is a trickster but never has he harmed our realm. If anything this realm has failed and harmed him and his family. Odin was wrong when he proclaimed them banished and as your Queen I have rescinded their banishment therefore righting a grave wrong. Now Tyr Hymirson you will tell me your accomplices or it will be all the worse for you!" Frigga demanded knowing in her heart of heart that this was right. Odin was still poisoning the people of Asgard from the dead. She cursed her thrice damned husband for the lies he had spread about her youngest and his own.

Tyr looked at his bandaged hand before looking back at his Queen. "We all know the truth about Loki and by being here it is only a matter of time before the angels attack Asgard to get to him. If that is not endangering our people then what is? If he feels his children are in danger then we hoped he would leave. Their deaths mean little to the number of our people that will be saved in turn." He admitted.

"I see. However did it not occur to you and the masses that the angels may attack regardless and that my son is the only one keeping them at bay? We all know how easily the Morning Star slew the All-Father, if the angels want Asgard destroyed they will attempt to destroy us Loki or no Loki." Frigga spoke calmly though no less angry at Tyr's audacity to attack an Asgardian citizen, and attack from the rear no less- not to mention her own kin.

Gabriel paused outside the doors to the throne room. "Go find Thor and my sons and stay with them." She ordered two nearby guards before entering the room still holding Hela close to her side.

Pausing beside Gabriel, Sam turned to his brother. "Take Cas with you and go with the guards to take care of the kids, just in case, I don't like this." Sam all but ordered knowing his brother would listen despite not wanting to leave his little brothers side. This was Sam and Gabriel's fight and just knowing that the kids had Dean and Cas would aid them a little in case something should go wrong. With that said, Sam quickly followed Loki and their daughter knowing the boys were in good hands.

Turning slightly at the sound of the doors opening Tyr bowed his head. "I still believe my actions were in Asgard's best interest." He said.

Entering the room after his parents Sleph seemed to be a bit frazzled but relaxed seeing Hela. "You need to stop almost getting yourself killed or the rest of us are going to have heart attacks." He said pulling her into a tight hug. Hela rolled her eyes. "My goodness! It's not like I choose for this to happen." She said but returned her brother's hug. Afterward they all approached the queen and her prisoner.

Frigga smiled at her grandchildren. Really how could anyone think them evil or worthy of exile. True, they didn't quite look like your typical Asgardian but that just made them all the more special. "I understand that that's what you believe; But tell me Tyr do you know what it's like to be a parent and bury a child?" Frigga asked locking eyes with Sigyn knowing that the resurrected goddess knew far to well and would understand what the All-Mother was getting at. She could see the rage and the worry in both her daughter and her son-in-law and she could relate having in a way buried Loki when Sigyn and the twins were slain the first time and then again when Angrboda and his other boys were killed. She never again wanted to see such heart break on Loki's face be he angel or true Asgardian, it mattered not to her. Loki was her child and would always remain so.

Walking forward at Frigga's words Sam wrapped his arms around both his son and daughter daring Tyr to try and get passed him. Tyr had seen nothing of what the younger Winchester was capable of having interrupted his and Loki's sparring match before it even had really begun; and in doing so had given Sam an advantage.

Tyr looked at the children first, surprised at how worried Sleph had seemed about his sister, and then at Sam seeing the protective rage, before finally settling his gaze on Loki. Gabriel met his gaze calmly. "We haven't done anything. We're here because it's my home too and I missed my mom and brother. I wouldn't have come here for any other reason. If I just wanted to hide from my brothers I would go somewhere else. " She admitted.

Tyr bowed his head again this time much more shamefully. "There are others who were supposed to go after the younger boys while they distracted Thor. I honestly don't know who. The only person I talked with was Fandral but he tried to talk me out of it and isn't involved. We didn't communicate other then by letter so we wouldn't be able to report the others." He admitted regretting his actions.

Sam smirked at Tyr's words knowing that even if Thor was detained, any accomplice would have to deal with Dean and Cas. Thank the ancients he had listened to his gut and sent his brother and Cas after the boys. "Your cohorts are sadly mistaken if they think that Thor are my boy's only protectors." Sam spoke keeping close to his loved ones.

"Very well. Your punishment shall be as Thor's had been. I take from you your power until such a time you have proven that you are worthy of it again and it will be up to Loki and her family to decide if you are worthy." Frigga spoke waving her hand and stripping the other god of his powers. "Learn, Tyr, that not all words are truth, just as not all words are falsehoods. Learn well and you shall not be powerless for long, but betray my daughter and her family again I give them leave to end your life if they shan't chose to do so already for your current transgression."

Tyr looked up at Gabriel who pulled her last dagger from where she had hidden it. Shaking a bit Tyr closed his eyes hoping Loki would make it quick surprised when he heard her turn around. "Take him to one of the rooms in our hall. Come on Sammy let's get the boys. Sleph, Hela you two stay with him until we come by later." Gabriel decided, wanting to get the others who want to hurt his family taken care of before dealing with Tyr.

"If I see one hair out of place on my kids I'll show you what I've learned as a hunter." Sam vowed as he followed Gabriel from the throne room hoping they wouldn't have to deal with too many mislead gods and goddesses.

"Why can things never be easy for us?" Sam mused to himself as they hurried down the halls keeping a strong grip on his knives making sure to keep a firm hold on them should they be attacked before they made it to their babies; because really that's all Fenny, Jor, Narvi, and Vali were.

Pushing open the doors to the room where Thor and the boys had gone Gabriel stopped dead in her tracks. There were several gods and goddesses out cold around the room obviously from Cas, Dean, and Thor. But in the middle of the room Thor sat on the bed holding Vali who was way too pale to be any good, while his brothers crowed around him all looking distressed. Gabriel was sure her heart stopped. "What happened? Give him to me." She ordered causing Thor to look up.

"I don't know. None of them were touched, I swear brother. Fundinn and Dean got her just in time and we took care of the others but when we turned around he wasn't breathing." Thor promised while Gabriel took her son from him laying him on the floor carefully and checking for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. "Could he have been poisoned? I can't heal him until I know what's wrong or I could make it worse." She asked panic in her voice.

"Blondie here was mumbling some hocus pocus before I laid her out. I have no idea what she had planned other then Vali went white and limp before we could stop it. Luckily it didn't effect the others as much." Dean spoke kicking over a woman in green to Gabriel not caring if he hurt her anymore. If there was one thing he hated it was those that harmed kids.

Rushing over to his other boys as Dean spoke, Sam barely payed the woman a glance too focused on checking over his boys and letting them know that he was there and they were safe.

Gabriel glared at the woman, quickly putting two fingers to her head to read her memories. Figuring out the spell Gabriel moved back to her son her worry spiking. Brushing some of his hair back Gabriel put her fingers on Vali's forehead. "Come on, Come on." She whispered and suddenly Vali started coughing and crying and Gabriel pulled him into her arms. "Shh I got you. I'm here. It's going to be okay. I got you." Gabriel said tears in her eyes too at how close she came to loosing her son again.

After checking over the other boys and finding that, other then a little breathless, they were all okay Sam sighed in relief. "How is he Gabriel? Please tell me he's alright." Sam asked worry in his voice though his shoulders slumped in relief when he heard the little boy cry. At least that meant he was getting oxygen into his lungs again.

"He'll be fine Sam, my sister has him in good hands." Cas soothed the frazzled hunter. Gabriel seeming too focused on whispering soothing nothings to their son to pay much attention to anything else.

Gabriel kissed Vali's hair trying to sooth her son, Sam's voice just barely breaking though. "He's going to be okay. He's just scared." Gabriel told her lover standing up and rocking their youngest son and cooing to him until he calmed a little. "Can we go to our room? I want to be somewhere I feel safe." Gabriel asked Sam thinking it would be better for them and the boys to be somewhere more comfortable.

Sam nodded agreeing whole heartedly scooping up his three boys knowing Gabriel had Vali. "Let's go. Thor thank you for protecting my boys, Dean, you, and Fundinn too. I can't thank you enough." Sam spoke gracing each with a smile before leaving the room and heading back towards his own knowing Dean, Cas, and Thor would take care of the traitors in their absence. The little boys were their main concern.

Gabriel held her youngest close as she followed Sam back to their room, cooing to him as he hid his face in her shoulder. Once in the room she looked up at her lover letting herself relax a bit more. "Are they all okay? No one else was hurt right?" She asked still not completely over her panic. In the first moments of seeing Vali she had been sure she had lost him again and even feeling him clinging to her couldn't banish the fear that filled her in that moment.

"They appear to be just scared and short of breath." Sam spoke as he kicked the door closed and moving to the bed laying the boys down and following his children to sit at head of the bed. Staying close to the boys Sam reached over and pulled Gabriel and Vali into his arms attempting to offer more comfort to both knowing that his family needed it. "They won't take our family from us again. There are those that will hate us because of Odin but we have allies here that will aid us when we can not. Thank the ancients for that fact." Sam spoke happy to know that this lifetime his family wasn't alone in their struggles.

Feeling Sam wrap his arms around them Gabriel could help it and let the tears fall relieved that her family was still okay. "I-I can't loose you all again. I j-just can't." She cried. "We're here, don't cry! I don't want you to cry. If you cry then it makes me sad too." Narvi said wiggling up next to his twin happy everyone was safe. This caused Jor and Fenny to join in too until they were all pressed up against their parents in a sort of group hug making Gabriel laugh a bit through her tears.

Holding his family close Sam pressed a kiss into each ones hair smiling at Gabriel's slight laugh at least that was something. It unnerved him to think that a being as powerful as he could be brought so low. "We know, and you won't. If this prophecy of the angels is true then they need us all alive. So don't worry things will get better, I promise." Sam vowed swearing to himself that if he did nothing else he would keep this vow Gabriel deserved to have his family after suffering alone for so long.

"Thank you. I love you. All of you." Gabriel said moving so she could look at her boys and wiping the tears from her eyes feeling like a crybaby. She knew Sam was right but it still hurt that despite her power she could hardly protect her own babies.

"And we love you so don't you forget it." Sam smirked. "Now I think you won a bet." He teased trying to lift the depressing attitude that filled the room. The worst was over and they were all safe might as well forget about it if only for a few hours while they were all together.

"I did? When then that happen?" Gabriel asked not remembering the instance Sam was referring to after everything that had happened. "Do I get a prize?" She asked smiling back at Sam glad to focus on something else.

"Anything you want. Your wish is my command." Sam teased, anything to make Gabriel smile again, and would have given a teasing bow If his arms weren't full of a family of Tricksters at the moment. "And we bet who would win our sparing match remember I forfeited so there fore you win the bet. For now."

Gabriel rolled her eyes with snort. "If you say so. I think I'll cash in on that later though." She said winking at him before turning to their little ones. "What do you want to do?" She asked smiling as Narvi hugged Vali tightly obviously glad his twin was alright while Vali giggled trying to squirm away when his other brothers started hugging him too. "We don't know. What do you want to do." Jor commented as he trapped the twins in his arms and Fenny started tickling his little brothers. Getting an idea Gabriel stood up. "Let's watch a movie." He said and the boys stopped all cheering while Gabriel laughed. She picked up Jor and Fenny letting Sam take their youngest leading them to a nearby mini theater room. Snapping them up up snacks and drinks Gabriel sat down. "What should we watch Sammy?" She asked.

Sam smirked at Gabriel's question. "Are you sure you should be asking me? Maybe I'd want to watch an old western like Paint your Wagon or something." Sam teased though personally he was happy with anything. Anything that got his family to smile was a good movie in his book even if it was some awful kids show that all the Midgardian children seemed into these days. "But we're missing two maybe we should call your big brother and sister and see what they want to watch." After all it wouldn't do to have a family night without Sleph and Hela there, even if it meant Tyr had to come too. It might do the God of War good to see that they were all just like any other Midgardian or Asgardian family.

Gabriel laughed while Jor disappeared at Sam's words,appearing a moment later with his older siblings in tow, Sleph with a hand on Tyr's shoulder. "So movie night, huh? Grandma said she'll send for us for dinner but if we'd like we could skip it." He told his parents while Hela scooped Vali up kissing her little brother's forehead having heard from Thor what happened. "Don't you scare us like that again. I don't ever want to have to see you in my realm so you need to grow up strong so you can go to Valhalla when you die." She ordered him while snatching a box of candy from Fenny and sitting next to Gabriel. Sleph sat between Sam and made Tyr sit next to him while Narvi and Vali sat on Hela's lap. Fenny and Jor sat on the floor in front of everyone fighting over a box of candy until Narvi snapped it away from them and started eating it a smirk on his face.

"How about we watch the Avengers?" Sleph suggested and Gabriel smiled snapping so the lights dimmed but were still bright enough to see around them and the movie started.

"Should I want to know why you want to watch this one it paints your dad in such a bad light." Sam teased though secretly had to admit to liking the movie himself. The things Midgardians came up with in regards to his family. "Candy thief." Sam teased his son ruffling the little boys hair with affection glad to have them all in one room knowing that they probably wouldn't be leaving for the duration of the night hopefully Frigga could forgive them for that fact. Settling down Sam waited for the movie to start, keeping one eye on Tyr just in case, and looked foreword to a fun evening with those he loved.

Tyr was surprised by the love he could see between the family. They were all watching the movie comparing the characters to the people they know. "Grandma is basicly the same. She's prettier in real life though." Narvi commented. "Uncle Thor looks exactly the same. They did good on him." Vali added. "Daddy's too tall and they make him seem all evil. He'd just turn them all to frogs or something right daddy?" Vali asked and Gabriel rolled her eyes. "Something like that, but talk like I'm a midget. I'm a normal height thank you very much." He defended

"You are short but we wouldn't have you any other way; And is it just me or is there some serious unresolved feelings going on between Loki and Iron man?" Sam teased his lover as they watched the movie. It was nice having a family day for once probably for the first time in a few millennia he hoped Cas and Dean were taking advantage of not having their siblings as chaperone but knowing his brother he was claiming cold feet and using the excuse of guarding the prisoners to put the UST aside.

"He's hot enough but I got my man right here." Gabriel commented giving Sam a quick kiss. Hela wrinkled her nose. "Save the kissing for the bedroom there are children here." She teased covering Vali's eyes making him whine and push her hand away. "I'm watching the movie." He complained.

Sam smiled into the kiss the winked at his daughter when he pulled away. "Glad to hear it. Or I may have to divorce you for cheating or just kill your mistress which ever came first." Sam teased right back snickering at Vali's complaints at watching a movie.

"You can only divorce me if we're married, sweetheart, and who said it'll be a mistress?" Gabriel teased honestly not caring about gender, obviously since she was willing to be with Sam before the gender swap. "Only you Winchester. You're the lucky winner of my undivided attentions. Be proud of your accomplishment because you're the only one who ever has, though I'm curious about if you even can get jealous. You seem too sure of yourself." She added after. Fenny rolled his eyes. "We're going to kick you out if you keep up the mushy stuff." He told his parents and his siblings nodded their agreement.

Tyr bit his lip he couldn't believe that he had wanted to harm such a family. He looked back over at where both Vali and Narvi were curled up to Hela while watching the movie laughing happily as something happened on the screen. They all seemed so innocent and pure it was hard for him to hold on to his belief in Odin's words.

"As if you would ever call someone Master Loki; so yes Mistress." Sam teased "and married or not your stuck with me so deal with it if not I'll take the kids and run to Midgard." He mock threatened knowing that there was no way in hell he'd really go anywhere, besides this mock battle of wills was amusing plus they were *scaring* the kids so that was an added bonus. His job as a parent was now done.

Gabriel smirked her thoughts in line with Sam's. "I'll call you Master if you want." Gabriel admitted suggestively though the comment of the kids did actually hurt a little even knowing Sam was joking. "Okay. The movie is over and Mom and Dad are getting weird. It's time for bed." Hela said and her brothers all nodded in agreement the twins fighting to stay awake anyway. Each of them gave their parents a quick hug goodnight and Sleph whispered something in Gabriel's ear with a wink causing her whole face to turn red while Sleph laughed and left with Tyr who definitely had a different outlook on the family. Soon Sam and Gabriel were alone Gabriel still trying to will away the blush. "I guess it's time for us to head off as well." She suggested.

Sam said goodnight to each of his children noting the blush on Gabriel's face after wishing Sleph goodnight. "Now I'm curious what he said to cause you to blush that red." Sam teased as he snapped himself into something more comfortable and reclined on the bed waiting for his lover to join him. Sleph could have said any number of things to his father but only a few would have caused Gabriel's cheeks to turn such a color and he was dying to know never let it be said that Sam couldn't be nosy when it suited him.

Gabriel blushed cherry red again changing into a short black and green night gown and mentally cursing because she had almost gotten rid of it. "He just, uh, said. um..." Gabriel started. Taking a deep breath she chuckled feeling silly. "He just said that if we decide to change our minds about giving him a little sister to remember to sound proof the room because their are children nearby." she admitted quickly.

Laughing at Gabriel's words Sam got a conspiring grin as he thought of pay back. "Didn't he realize that if he's going to challenge us like that that we could make it so the little kids didn't hear but he did." Sam smirked reminded of all the times Dean had brought all his conquests back to the motels when he had been growing up. "He should be careful when giving us ammunition like that. But also the question with that is do you want anymore children?" Sam asked his teasing bleeding away to utter honesty. He was happy with the children they had now and he knew that they would be enough but he couldn't deny that he would love to have children of his own that could honestly lay claim to the Winchester name not just because he was the reincarnation of their late mothers. He knew Dean wasn't likely to give John and Mary grandchildren unless he finally decided to get into the game with Cas at this very moment but he doubted that even if that happened neither Dean nor Cas were ready for kids.

Gabriel blinked thinking over Sam's question for a moment. Did she want more kids? It was obvious from their reactions today that none of her children right now had any problem with having another sibling. After a moment she nodded a bit hesitantly. "I wouldn't mind having another baby." She admitted her blush just a rosy hue on her cheeks now. "But I also wouldn't mind not having anymore kids either. It would be nice but if you don't I'm not going to be heartbroken or anything." She added smiling at Sam. "And I like the way you think Winchester." Thinking of Sleph not being able to look at them for a week without shuddering.

"I wouldn't mind one more after that I don't think either of us could handle anymore for the time being maybe after the twins are grown they we could carry on drive Asgard and Heaven both crazy with trickster babies if we wanted. But for the time being no more then one I think." Sam admitted shrugging, smiling at the thought of having another one. Oh how spoiled she would be. Not to mention she would be the most sheltered little thing ever he knew for a fact that Dean would shoot any that looked at her funny and then ask questions and he was sure with all the over protective older brothers everyone would think twice before messing with her, or him as the case may be. "But it's really up to you as for the time being you're the only one capable of carrying it." Sam spoke smirking knowing that should Gabriel ask he would be more then willing to be changed into a girl and carry their kids Dean's Samantha teasing or no teasing.

Gabriel rolled her eyes at her lover a smile on her face. "It's not like I can have more than one at a time on purpose, Sammy. If we have another set of twins. I'm blaming you." She teased but agreed with Sam. The little girl from her dream came to mind and she giggled. "Yes, Sammy. I'm more than willing to have another child with you on one condition. You have to keep your brother from making fun of me when I get all fat, okay. Because if not, It won't be my fault if I accidentally smite him." Gabriel joked joyfully. Their baby would be the most beloved child in all of Asgard of that Gabriel had no doubt. With all of her siblings and Uncles plus her parents and grandmother all doting on her.

Looking at his lover fondly Sam nodded. "Deal. However I may just beat you to smiting Dean if he calls you fat; and if we have twins well the more the merrier, though Asgard beware when it reaches it's terrible two's." Sam chuckled enjoying the mental image of Asgard on its knees before a seething toddler having a temper tantrum. Though he knew aside from typical baby tantrums it would also be the most beloved child in Asgard as well he hoped that it would be a girl if only so Hela and Frigga would have someone to spoil, Frigga having missed out on that with Hela due to Odin hypocrisy.

Gabriel's eyes brightened with joy and she giggled catching Sam's thought. "I think I'm going to cash in on that bet now Mr. Winchester." She said kissing him softly. She was still giving him a chance to stop her if he changed his mind.

"Oh are you now?" Sam asked not worried in the slightest that Gabriel may ask for something he was unwilling to give. There was nothing that he would deny his lover at this moment and if by the end of this night there was another member of their family all the better, besides it would be fun to torment Sleph.

"Yes..." She murmured as she kissed down Sam's throat nipping lightly at his pulse point. Pulling away she gave him a smile. "Anything I want hmm? Well my request is simple. Tell me why you love me. Not as Sigyn but why you, Samuel Winchester, love me after everything that's happened between us. If your answer is acceptable then... Well then we can get to the fun stuff." She said smirking and kissing him again to make her point.

Sam kissed back as he thought on Gabriel's question. That was a hard one, and Sam had never been very good talking about his feelings- the joys of living with a group of guys where macho was key.

Taking a deep breath Sam spoke hesitantly not wanting to offend his tiny mate. "While I admit my memories of Sigyn made it much easier to accept my feelings. I did have two years to think after you were...gone. For one you always tried to help me even when I didn't want to be helped, and two you died for us how could I not, at the very least, accept you for that. I watched you for six months at the mystery spot and I saw the man you were, not the man you were trying to portray. If I wasn't so blinded by stupid rage over Dean, I probably would have propositioned you then. And do you know what I saw, but denied?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"I saw a man who would help a child when they were scared. A man who would defend the weak and not let others walk all over some one, but despite all that I also saw someone who was so unbelievably alone. Someone who just wanted someone to tell them that it was all okay and I'm so sorry it took me so long to get my head out of my ass to get us to where we are now." Once Sam finally began speaking he found he was unable to stop until he got it all out hoping it was what Gabriel needed to hear and that he hadn't just ruined the moment by speaking the wrong thing.

Gabriel smiled at Sam seeing the worry in her hunter's eyes that he said the wrong thing. "Thank you. Though, I hope you know if you would have jumped me you might have gotten Dean back a bit sooner." She teased to show she wasn't upset. "You know I love you too. You're caring, stubborn, patient, and smart. Our baby is going to have the best daddy ever." She said before deciding the time for mushy stuff is over. Moving so she was straddling him she gently pushed him back against the bed and kissed him putting all the passion, joy, and love she could into it while letting her hands rest on his chest.

Smiling into the kiss Sam rested his hands on his lovers hips keeping her steady. Mentally shaking his head at his lovers words Sam couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest soul in creation to have this 'women' not once nor twice but currently three times. The baby would have the greatest mother in all the nine realms as well. Rubbing circles into Gabriel's hips Sam kept the kiss slow letting Gabriel set the pace, for the time being.

Gabriel let her hand move up and tangle into Sam's long hair smiling as she once again began to kiss down Sam's throat. This time she paused at the spot where his shoulder and neck met and sucked aiming for a nice red hickey. She also let her hands slip under his shirt ghosting over his stomach and abs. She couldn't help but smile more widely thinking Sam really did have the body of a god.

Turning his head to the side to give Gabriel more room to work Sam snapped his fingers removing his shirt. Keeping one hand on his lovers hip Sam ran his fingers up his lovers back, making sure to pay special attention to where Gabriel's wings were located, before burying his fingers in the angels golden tresses holding Gabriel to him. All the while knowing if Gabriel kept this up it wouldn't be long until she had him in a moaning mess. It wouldn't be the first time in their many lives that the angel had reduced him to such a state.

Gabriel hummed in approval and begun to kiss her way along Sam's now exposed chest sighing as Sam's fingers brushed against her wings which were starting to fluff sensitively. Pressing her wings into Sam's hand she gave a little mew of contentment before kissing him again.

Petting Gabriel's hair for a second Sam carded his fingers through the golden feathers ruffling and stroking the silk like feathers moaning at the feel of them under his fingers and his lover pressed against him. He didn't know why he had resisted this attraction for so long but all he knew now was he couldn't imagine living without it. He didn't know how Dean managed resisting Castiel for so long and he didn't care to find out. Pressing into the kiss Sam hoped to let Gabriel know just how treasured and loved she, man or woman god or angel, really was.

Gabriel moaned into their kiss at the feel of Sam's fingers in her wings, never having felt anyone touch them like that before. Staring into Sam's eyes for a moment Gabriel smiled hearing Sam's silent praises and promises and returned them as she moved her hips to rub against him slowly. Their family meant everything to her no matter when, where, or how they looked. She would find him in every life, no matter what, and she told him as much in his thoughts as she braced herself on his shoulders.

Smiling fondly at Gabriel's unspoken words Sam pulled the angel closer breaking the kiss in order to suck his own brand onto the angels flawless skin. It wasn't fair, after all, that he was the only one to bare marks.

All the voiceless vows Sam took and returned whole heartedly. They had both been alone too long and hopefully They wouldn't have to be again. There was time,however, for those thoughts another day. Smirking against Gabriel's throat Sam flipped them, being careful of his lovers wings, giving himself more room and easier access to work- the joy of being freakishly tall in this life time.

Gabriel moaned softly as Sam marked her and gave a little yelp at being flipped, not expecting it, but not minding either. She raises an eyebrow in question but let's Sam lead as she lets her eyes trail down his body her thoughts turning in a much dirtier direction.

Pressing a quick kiss to Gabriel's nose Sam winked saucily at his lover before kissing down the angels neck leaving random nipping kisses making sure to leave marks where a shirt couldn't hide, that is if Gabriel didn't snap them away come morning. Moving his hands to Gabriel's sides Sam teased them just barely under the angels tunic skimming the soft skin under her shirt.

"So what would you have me do?" Sam breathed against Gabriel's collar bone sticking to the fact that he had lost the dare and there wasn't much he wouldn't do to please his lover anyway. "Your wish is my command." he promised.

Gabriel let her smirk fade a bit, not quite sure what to do. The only other time she had ever been in this form it hadn't exactly been a pleasant experience. "Actually it would probably be better if you take the lead Sammy. I've never- I mean last time wasn't- Can you?" She asked looking up at him pleadingly.

Sam smiled softly and nodded. "As my lady commands." He teased pressing another kiss to Gabriel's collar bone. "But first, this has to go. I'm feeling like the only one exposed here." Pulling lightly at Loki's tunic before going back to ghosting his fingers across her stomach and sides hoping to calm and arouse his lover in equal measure. This wasn't like the time when Loki had sacrificed her body for Asgard and bore Slephnir as a result. This was them, together, as it should be.

Gabriel sighed and relaxed back onto the bed smiling and snapping her tunic away leaving her in only her white bra and panties. "Is that better?" She asks shivering in pleasure at Sam's touch.

"Absolutely." Sam smiled kissing down his lovers chest paying special attention to any spot that seemed to make her moan. Leaving Gabriel's bra alone for now, letting her set the final pace, Sam continued to worship the being that had come to mean so much to him.

Snapping his fingers and making sure the babies couldn't hear, while still keeping up with their plan to torture Slephnir, Sam went back to doing his best to show Gabriel that he was worth the wait and the pain they had both endured while apart.

Gabriel moaned loudly as Sam began kissing along the newly bared skin knowing that their little one's couldn't hear. Her wings fluttered as Sam kissed along a particularly sensitive spot on her chest.

Petting Gabriel's wings soothingly when they fluttered adding more stimulation to the smaller being. He set to suckling a large mark into the curve of first one hip, just above the pantie line, before switching and beginning again on the other. Drinking in every noise Gabriel made and moaning in happiness in reply to the joy he could feel radiating off the smaller being as it fueled his own.

Deciding to keep things slow for now, the last thing he wanted was Gabriel being overwhelmed despite it not being likely, he simply boded his time learning the female body he had never known eagerly, awaiting the time he could relearn his lover's natural form. Either way, Gabriel was lovely. No matter what form either of them took, they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other.

Gabriel couldn't seem to keep herself from expressing every little bit of pleasure Sam brought her in either moans or whimpers. Soon she couldn't take the slow pace anymore and pulled Sam up into a desperate kiss. "No more teasing Sammy. I need you. Please." She begged squirming under him.

Sam smiled against his lovers hip kissing the bruised skin one more time before whispering. "As you wish my love." Snapping his fingers and divesting them of their final articles of clothing leaving them both bare to the others perusal. "You're stunning Gabriel." Sam whispered letting his eyes drink their fill of his lover's form before moving, covering her and giving them both what they wanted by joining the two of them in every way possible.

Gabriel clutched at Sam's shoulders tightly, moaning in pleasure and pain as he gave in to both of their desires and pressed into her slowly. She closed her eyes breathing through the pain it caused and after a few moments reopened her eyes and kissed him as a sign she was ready for him to move.

Stopping and waiting for her to adjust every time she winced in pain Sam kissed his lover. He knew he had to be gentle, he was no longer a mere mortal and had the strength of an Asgardian behind him. Before he may not have been able to hurt Gabriel, but now it was possible and it was not something he was willing to risk.

Smiling into the kiss Sam gently nipped his lovers bottom lip before setting up a gentle yet not quite slow pace, both of them being too worked up from wanting and waiting for so long. There would be time for hours of long love making later and he fully intended to keep Gabriel in bed for that long eventually, but right now it was about feeling and knowing the one who held the other part of your soul was there with you.

Moaning in bliss at the silken heat and feel of his lover, Sam joined one of their hands needing to feel completely connected while burying the other in his lovers golden wings continuing to pet and stroke the silken feathers in counter time with his thrusts in order to constantly tease and bombard Gabriel with as much pleasure as possible.

Gabriel was lost in the sensations Sam was dragging from inside her. She had never felt this sort of overwhelming pleasure that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Her wings pressed into Sam touch the same way her lips trailed after his when he would break their lips to breath or moan, and her hips began to meet his with every thrust. All she could think to describe what she felt was complete. They had once again found each other and now they were fully connected in every way.

"Sammy, Sam, my Sam, mine." Gabriel growled both out loud and mentally as Sam brought her closer and closer to climax feeling the need to claim him verbally as well. Her hand that wasn't intertwined with Sam's twisted into his hair and she nipped and sucked along his neck possessively.

"Yours. Always yours. Only yours." Sam vowed whenever Gabriel let him come up for air focusing on bringing his lover to climax first and foremost, his needs secondary. He was sure that when Gabriel was back to normal the archangel would dominate him in every way, but like this it was his job to make the angel felt cherished and protected. While he couldn't deny some yearning, okay a lot of yearning, for the way Gabriel had always been to him, he loved her like this no less then when she was a man.

Gabriel purred at his admission and tugged at his hair lightly, mentally begging him to go faster knowing she wouldn't be lasting much longer. "Sammy, I'm gonna, I- I'm close." Gabriel panted as she neared the edge her wings curling along with her toes at the heat building in her body.

Taking his lovers cue Sam put more force behind his movements giving Gabriel exactly what she wanted knowing that he was barely holding it together as well. As it was, he wasn't sure he would last long enough to bring Gabriel to her peak first. "Then let go beloved. I have you. Just let go." Sam whispered into her ear between moans of his own, the feel of Gabriel surrounding him overwhelming.

At Sam's words Gabriel gave in to the feelings pulsing through her and came moaning Sam's name as she clutched at his shoulders and her whole body trembled.

Following Gabriel over the edge at the feel of her spasming around him, Sam fell holding Gabriel close and easily flipping them so he wouldn't crush her. He held his lover close while he tried to catch his breath, smirking both in bliss and at the idea that he had probably traumatized his son in the process.

Gabriel caught her breath resting on Sam's chest and started giggling. "You do realize Sleph will never forgive us for this right?" She asked lightly. "Even if he does get a sibling out of it and he'll definitely want revenge. I've taught him well." She warned smiling joyfully at her lover and brushing some hair from his face. She was unable to feel a shred of fear or anger or sadness- just complete bliss.

Leaning into Gabriel's touch Sam just winked in reply. "Let him. I'm up for a good prank war. Besides I've got the goddess of tricks in my bed so I think I'll win that one." Sam teased boneless with bliss and contentment. He would be happy if he never had to move again he was so content.

For the first time in his mortal life he was actually looking forward to what the future may hold instead of dreading it like he had from as far back as he could remember.

Gabriel smiled. "I don't know Sammy... As much as I pride myself on being the best trickster he'll have all his siblings to back him up and they are all my kids so they obviously share in my talent. Plus I won't be much help if I end up pregnant." She told him hopefully as she draped her wings over them like a blanket.

"But they love me so I don't have anything to worry about, besides I'll just hide behind you if I get teamed up." Sam teased snuggling closer to Gabriel loving the feel of his lover's feathers against his hyper-sensitive skin. Right now he didn't care what his oldest planned in revenge he'd take it with a smile and prank back when necessary, besides it was boring having a prank war if the other participant wasn't participating.

Gabriel yawned and nodded. "If you say so..." She said and let her eyes drift closed sleepily. "I guess we'll find out in the morning." She added before falling asleep peacefully.

She wasn't surprised to find herself back in the meadow from before and was slightly disappointed to see a man sitting and watching the sunset instead of the nameless little girl. "So... Cutie busy running errands?" She asked joining her father. "She's... busy, yes. How are you Gabriel?" He asked while Gabriel frowned. "Can we just cut the chase? You abandoned us: me, Cas, everyone, so I'm not exactly you're biggest fan right now. Then add on the fact I have lost my mate two times and lost four of my children without you helping once, and I really don't know why you suddenly care." She growled. God frowned. "I didn't abandon you. I did for the angels what I did for humans, gave them free will. But I couldn't stay or they never would have used it. I'm coming to you now because I want you and Castiel to help your brothers and sisters learn what you both have and rebuild heaven." He answered and Gabriel closed her eyes counting to three before opening them. "Okay. Right. Whatever. So you really did write that Cas and I will rule over heaven. Great. Tell me something... that little girl, the one who was here before, was she ours? Mine and Sammy's?" She asked hesitantly. Her father laughed. "She's a possibility for both of you, not a fact." He said then vanished. Gabriel sighed and laid back on the grass thinking about everything she had learned.

Brushing some hair from Gabriel's face Sam kissed her cheek before rolling onto his back and pulling Gabriel to rest against his shoulder, keeping in mind her wings which seemed to have a mind of their own, still covering them both like a blanket.

Snapping his fingers he covered them both in the blankets, that they had since kicked to the floor in their passions, no need to scar the children should they come in when they were asleep, Sam proceeded to watch Gabriel sleep; his fingers trailing gently against his lovers arm in a continual caress until he too grew sleepy and he followed his lover into Morpheus's arms.


End file.
